Love or Revenge
by Esmerada007
Summary: Klaus is betrayed when Tyler breaks the bond between all his hybrids. Knowing this Klaus decides to get revenge on Tyler. In the process of doing this He takes Caroline away and is determine to make her his for all eternity. ( POV switch) Has been Beta
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** Season 4 after episode 9

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** Klaus gets revenge on Tyler for unsiring his Hybrids. Will he succeed or will Caroline stop him. Or will it be too late and she falls into the darkness too.

Beta

* * *

Klaus is standing outside. His clothes ruined with blood. He looked like Jack the ripper that just massacred a town of people. But the bad thing about it was he killed his own hybrids. All of them and it was all because of Tyler.

He had so much rage in him right now he wanted to slaughter the whole town. He was tempted to find Tyler and rip out his heart, but it was much better to hurt the people he loved by instead. He had a much better plan.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. That's when he found her.

Tyler's mother was sitting on the bench outside all by herself. He smiled. It was the perfect revenge.

After he drowned Tyler's poor mother. He took a walk and was determine to pay back anyone that was involved in this treachery.

* * *

Stefan tossed the chair to the wall. His world came crumbling down on him. Elena slept with Damon. He could see it in Caroline's eyes. He was so pissed he could kill Damon.

Caroline's eyes flashed to the knock on the door. "Who could be coming this late?"

Stefan makes his way to the door and opened it. He stops at the sight in front of him. Klaus stood in front of him with no emotion in his eyes? His clothes covered with blood. "What did you do?"

"Me…I think you got it all backwards, mate." Klaus stepped inside closing the door.

Caroline glared at him. His hands and clothes covered in blood. "Klaus…what did you do?" she stood there frozen afraid he found out what Tyler did. Why else would he be covered in blood?

"You knew didn't you?" Klaus hissed at her.

"Know what?" Caroline stands in her spot.

"That Tyler was trying to create a revelation against me. He turned my hybrids against me."

Caroline's faced paled. "What did you do?" Caroline was screaming at him now. She prayed he didn't kill Tyler.

"I killed them all. Every single hybrid I created… I ripped their heart out."

"NO." Caroline backed away with tears threatening to fall down her cheek. She walked over to wrap her hands around his neck but Stefan grabbed her arm, preventing her to do something she would regret.

"Now love. There is no reason to cry or get angry. I haven't kill Tyler yet. I haven't decided if that would be the better choice. But then again I have a feeling he'll come find me eventually."

"What do you mean?" Stefan said, releasing Caroline.

"Now Stefan. You should know me by now. If I truly wanted to make someone suffer, I wouldn't just kill them." Klaus said with a smile.

Stefan knew what he did. "Why? She was an innocent bystander."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"You killed Tyler's mother didn't you?" Stefan said.

"Her death was quick. She never felt a thing." Klaus said turning away.

Caroline's eyes blazed. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she grabbed the stake from her back pocket and jumped on Klaus as they fell to the floor. She rammed the stake into his heart as they fell to the floor.

Klaus gasped and pushed her to the side. He hissed as he pulled the stake out. "That was a big mistake darling."

Stefan braced for a fight. Caroline was his friend and he would be damned if he let's Klaus hurt her.

Stefan jumped and landed behind him. He grabbed his neck. Caroline stabbed Klaus with a pencil. Klaus growled and tossed Stefan against the wall hard, knocking him to the floor. Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm and yanked the pencil out of his chest. "I knew you were involved with Tyler's little scheme and fortunately for you…I won't kill you. I have better plans for you."

Caroline shivered as he grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall. He glared into her eyes. A second later his eyes dilated. Caroline flinched. "Did you help Tyler unsired my hybrids?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Caroline said.

Klaus growled, but released her neck. "I want you to sit on the couch and don't move from the spot?" His eyes dilated again and Caroline felt fear travel her body. He released her and Caroline did as she was told.

Klaus turned to see Stefan slam him against the wall. "Enough Stefan." Klaus pushed and Stefan fell to the floor. Klaus was on him fast. He pinned him to the floor. His eyes yellow and fangs out.

"If you're going to kill me then do it?" Stefan spat angry.

"No, your much more useful then that. Were you involved with Tyler's little scheme?" Klaus eyes dilated.

"No," Stefan said.

"Was anyone else involved with in this that you know of?" Klaus asked.

"No," Stefan said.

"Good," Klaus bit his wrist and forced it into Stefan's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"It's just a test…a theory actually." Klaus pulled his wrist away and pulled something from his pocket.

Before Stefan could say anything he felt something cold and hard enter his chest. The white oak dagger was embedded into Stefan's chest. He started to lose the feeling in his body and his mind. "How? Why?"

"Don't worry Ripper. It won't kill you, but at least you know how it feels now. Pay back is a bitch." Klaus stood and took Caroline by the arm. "Let's go sweetie. I got big plans for you."

Stefan struggled to move but he couldn't. He watched as Klaus took his best friend away with him. If he survived this he would make sure Klaus paid.

* * *

Tyler arrived outside by the park. It's dark and he searches for his mother. He's so afraid of Klaus finding him, but he had to find his mother and Caroline. He needed to get his loved ones out of town and fast. If he ever found Haley again he would kill her.

He walked toward the deserted streets. He was so fixed on saving his hybrids when he forgot all about his mother. He walked toward the center and looked around. "Mother?" Where is she?

Tyler kept walking until he reached the fountain. He looked around and saw something. He moved closer and the color of a familiar dress hits his eyes. He moved fast toward the person that was laying first face in the water. His heart quickened as he rushed and pulled his mother out.

He rolls her over and into his arm. "Mother." She's cold. He can feel it. Her eyes are closed and her skin is pale and there is no heartbeat. He holds her there praying to hear her heart beat once again, but there is nothing.

"No, no, NO." He screams falling on his knees as he held his mother. "Please wake up. Please wake up."

He cries hard. She was the only parent he had left and now she was gone. He had no one, but Caroline.

This was Klaus's fault. He knew it was he.

He would kill him even if it were the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Damon and Elena were just coming home when they smelled blood. It wasn't familiar but it was there. "I smell blood," Elena said.

"Hybrid." Damon hissed as he walked to the front door of his home. He reached for the door but stopped as he stared at the blood on the doorknob. He had a bad feeling he wasn't going to be happy by the sight. He kicked the door open and walked in.

"Oh god," Elena ran towards the body lying on the floor. "Stefan." She gently took his head and laid her hand on his face. He looked just like when Elijah was daggered. But Stefan wasn't an original.

Damon walked toward his brother with wide eyes. He looked down noticing the dagger sticking out of Stefan's chest. "He bend down and grabbed the dagger. "Klaus," he hissed. "He did this."

"But, why would he do this. I thought he was done trying to kill us. Stefan can't be dead. Only an original can die from being stabbed by the dagger." Elena cried as she brushed Stefan's hair back.

"He's not decomposing like a normal vampire," Damon said.

Elena grabbed the dagger and pulled.

"Elena, how do you know if it won't kill him?" Damon said.

"I can't leave the dagger in him, Damon. He might die if we leave it in him," Elena said laying the dagger on the floor.

Damon watched amazed as Stefan's grey flesh started to appear normal again. When Stefan opened his eyes Damon was relieved.

"Thank god, your okay?" Elena said, wrapping her arms around Stefan's neck.

"We thought you were dead."

Stefan's eyes landed on Damon. He growled. "I'm surprise you care," Stefan stood up slightly wobbly.

Elena grabbed his hand. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Klaus, that's what. He barged in my house all bloody and took Caroline." Stefan said.

"Why would he take Caroline?" Elena said.

"He want's to get Tyler back for unsiring his hybrids. Caroline was helping Tyler and Klaus is obsessed with Caroline"

"Tyler did what?" Damon said.

"All of Klaus's hybrids were free until he massacred all of them except Tyler." Stefan said.

"Oh my god. You don't think he'll hurt Caroline, do you?" Elena said.

"No, but he killed Tyler's mom. I know he did." Stefan said. "Tyler would be walking into a death trap."

"Shit. If I knew Tyler was this dumb I would have sent him to Klaus earlier," Damon joked.

"Damon, shut up."

"What? He is. Did he actually think he could trick Klaus? He's the most evil vampire I known that could actually…beat me," Damon said.

"We need to find Caroline," Elena said walking towards the door, but Damon stopped her.

"You are not going anywhere?" Damon said.

"I'm not some damsel in distress anymore, Damon. I'm a vampire and I can take of it myself." Elena said.

Stefan stared at the two. "We don't have time for this."

"How did you survive that dagger?" Damon asked.

"Before Klaus stabbed me, he forced me to drink his blood. Maybe his blood had something to do with paralyzing me," Stefan said. "He wanted me to know what it felt like to be dead."

Before they could leave the door opened making Elena jumped. She turned with eyes wide. "Tyler."

He had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"He killed my mother. He…that bastard needs to pay. We can't let him get away with this," Tyler said with fury in his eyes.

"Good luck with that one dog. With your resistance you almost got my brother killed," Damon spat.

Tyler growled moving forward, but Elena stopped him. "Don't, we have to find Caroline."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Klaus has her."

* * *

Klaus stands in the shower. His bloodstain clothes are in the hamper. He walks in his bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of dark sweat pants and shirt. He leaves his room and opens the room next to his.

Caroline was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. Angry eyes glared at him.

"No reason to be all pouty, love. We have a long day ahead of us," Klaus said.

"Why? Planning to kill all my friend?" Caroline spat.

"No darling. Actually I plan to do the complete opposite."

'What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"If I find the cure then they will become human. Problem solved for everyone."

"Why would you cure them?" Caroline asked.

"Because once they're human, I'll just turn them again and make their live hell once again.

"You're a bastard?" Caroline spat.

Klaus chuckled. "Well, technically I am, but.."

"Don't get smart with me asshole," Caroline said.

Klaus grabbed her and pulled her forward. "We are vampires. We never had a choice in becoming what we are. I am an original and I'm the Alpha. My family is the first and we alone created the vampire race. Without us you would be dead right now. You should be thankful for that. I alone have the right to take what I want," Klaus said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever your highness."

Klaus looked at Caroline's eyes and seen the fury. He smiled at her amusing words. "I think that is why I like you. You're delightful, carefree and charming.

"Stick a sock it. I want to go home." Caroline said, crossing her arms.

"You cannot go home because Tyler betrayed me. My hybrids, all betrayed me. I wanted to see them pay. I want him dead."

"If you killed him, I would never forgive you and I would never stop finding a way to kill you," Caroline said.

"Oh I won't kill him. But he'll be indisposed for some time," Klaus said.

"Why haven't you killed me then?" Caroline asked.

"Because I fancy you and…

"Don't give me the love crap. I understand you felt betrayed, but I don't understand why you went on a murderous rampage."

"I'm an original hybrid. My emotions are heighten just like yours are. I believe in loyalty."

"If you treated them with respect then you would have loyalty."

Klaus growled and grabbed her arm. "Enough of this love. I have much better ideas then that. I plan to bring my family back. I have no hybrids. Elena's is a vampire and her blood is no use to me."

"What does this have to do with me," Caroline said, angry.

"You have everything to do with this," Klaus said. "I have a friend. She's a very powerful witch. She's going to help me get what I want."

Caroline wasn't sure if she wanted to know. "What's that?"

"She's going to help me make hybrids without Elena's blood," Klaus smiled, releasing her arm.

"How?"

"By bonding me with my soul mate."

Caroline stared then laughed at him. "How could you have a soul mate? You have no feelings, but hate."

"Is that what you think of me," Klaus cupped her jaw and stared into her eyes. "Love is a weakness, but I fancy you…since the day I met you…I knew there was something special about you."

Caroline pushed him away. "If you think I'm your mate then you are crazy then I thought. I don't love you."

"Maybe not yet, but you will." Klaus says. "Once the witch has bonded us. You will not be able to walk away. You will feel what I feel and vise versa. You would know why I feel the way I do and there will be no way stop it."

"That will never happen," Caroline spat.

"I'm sure I can persuaded you otherwise."

Caroline tried to yank away but his grip on her was hard. "Don't."

"Go to sleep Caroline."

Caroline cursed as Klaus's eyes dilated. He was compelling her. She hated him now. She hated when Damon compelled her when she was human and now Klaus was doing it. "No,"

"Sleep." Klaus demanded. He smiled as she fell into his arms and her eyes closed. He picked her up bridal style and went upstairs. He walked into his bedroom and laid Caroline on the bed. He covered her up and sat beside her.

He walked down stairs and grabbed the phone.

It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Rebecca's eyes widened as she awoke. She gasped for breathe and turned when she heard a sound.

"Oh my god?" April said.

Rebecca stood up and glared at April. "How did you find me?"

"I heard Caroline talking about you being in a coffin. I thought she was crazy, but what are you? What is going on?"

Rebecca stood from the coffin and stepped out. She looked around at the carnages of the girl. She had no doubt this was Klaus's doing? "I see my brother is back into terrorizing the town. How mush do you know?"

"How are you alive? You had a knives in your chest?"

Rebecca would most likely compel her but she wanted April to be her friend. "I'm not human."

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"I'm a…vampire."

"What?" April asked.

"Please don't' be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. Vampires are real. Most of the people in mystic falls are vampires and there are werewolves and hybrids. You must be careful who you meet."

"Why?"

"Because vampires drink blood. Some will try to kill you."

April's faced paled. She wasn't sure if she should believe this. "How do I know if this is real?"

Rebecca smiled. Her eyes darkened, dark veins plagued under her eyes and fangs emerged from her teeth. "Please don't be afraid."

"Oh god," April stared at her and didn't know what to think.

* * *

A dark car stopped in the woods about a mile from the Michelson's mansion.

"We need a plan, idiot," Damon said sitting in the car.

Stefan turned the ignition off and glared at his brother.

"No, that bastard will pay for what he's done," Tyler said.

"You can't do that, he will kill all of us!" Elena said.

"Honestly, I don't care. I have nothing left. Everyone I know is gone. My dad, my mom, I have no one!" Tyler said, opening the car door.

"You have us. You have Caroline," Elena said, stepping out of the car.

Tyler paused as a car pulled up. Bonnie and Jeremy stepped out of the car. Bonnie grabbed his hand as Jeremy took a step forward. "Were here to stop Klaus. Do you think you can do it?"

Jeremy glared at the Damon and Stefan with repulsion. He glared back at Bonnie. "That's fine with me," Jeremy said.

Bonnie walked towards them. "Were here to help," Bonnie said. "If we can't stop Klaus then we get Caroline and run," Bonnie said.

"Ha, I don't run witch," Damon said.

"Damon stop being stupid. You do remember what happened the last time you tried to kill Klaus or the time you Kol broke your back."

"Yah, yah but I'm still dead-alive," Damon said.

Elena sighed. She had a bad feeling about this. "Maybe Stefan and Damon should stay out side. "

"What? Are you crazy? There is no way your going in there alone," Damon said.

"I'm not going in there alone, Bonnie, Jeremy and me will go in. He won't hurt me since I'm the doppelganger," Elena said.

"I don't think that's a good idea?" Bonnie said.

"I don't care what you guys agree on. I'm going?" Tyler said leaving.

"Tyler," Elena said.

"Just let him go. He's going to get himself killed anyways." Damon said. "I agree with the witch. You stay while Stefan and me try to distract, Klaus."

Elena ignored him as she followed Tyler.

"Elena," Stefan followed quickly.

Klaus was in the living room when he heard someone kick his door opened. He smirked.

It was show time.

"Klaus," Tyler yelled stepping into the living room.

"How nice of you to finally come to your death sentence," Klaus stood up.

"You killed my mother, you bastard."

"It was her or you and if I killed you Caroline would never forgive me," Klaus said.

"Why do you care what Caroline said?" Tyler said.

"Because Caroline is my mate," Klaus said

"What?" Elena walked in glaring at Klaus like he was nuts. "What are you talking about?"

"Caroline will never be your mate?" Tyler growled.

"It's really none of your business. What are you doing here?" Klaus asked looking at Elena.

"I came here to get my friend back in one piece. We don't need anymore death," Elena said.

"Sorry, but Caroline is asleep and doesn't need to be disturbed," Klaus said.

Tyler growled at him. "If you touched her I will…

"Or what, Tyler…

Tyler lunged at him. Klaus dodged and kicked Tyler across the room making him crash to the floor.

Klaus stood up and looked around. Elena was just behind him. Where did she go. He took a step forward as something stabbed him in the back. He gasped and turned around to find Elena glaring at him. He pulled the piece of wood out and grabbed her arm. "You are becoming a annoyance doppelgänger."

"Then let Caroline go and I will leave." Elena spat.

"No, I have a better idea," Klaus tossed her to the side as a pair of hands grabbed her arm.

"I think I like her better as a vampire, brother."

Elena gasped. She knew that arrogant voice. She was forced to turn around. "Kol."

"Hi, sweetheart…remember me," Kol said.

"Kol, stop ogling her and place her in the dungeon." Klaus said.

Kol rolled his eyes.

Elena struggled to get away as Kol dragged her forward. She almost fell backwards when something crashed into Kol.

Kol stood up and growled. "Oh it's you."

Damon snarled. "Don't ever touch her again."

Kol chuckled.

Elena watched as Kol grabbed Damon and tossed him into the kitchen.

"Damon," Elena ran in.

Bonnie and Jeremy ran inside the living room. It was chaos. Chairs and desk were against the wall. Pictures laying on the floor.

Stefan made his way upstairs when Klaus tossed him back into the living room.

"That is not a good idea, mate, " Klaus said snapping Stefan's neck. Klaus ran into the kitchen just as Kol snapped Damon's neck dropping him to the floor.

"Why can't I just kill him." Kol wined.

"No, take him to the dungeon." Klaus said grabbing Elena and pulling her along.

"Let me go," Elena said angry.

"You lost that privilege, darling," Klaus said.

"Klaus," Bonnie appeared in front of him. Her eyes dark. Klaus reached forward and grabbed her neck. "Stop," Klaus hissed as his head throbbed.

"Not until you release Caroline," Bonnie said, gasping for air.

"Stop, Klaus." Elena cried.

"Stop or I will kill you," Klaus said.

"Please don't kill her, Klaus." Elena said.

Klaus dropped Bonnie as something slammed him against the wall. He looked up to see Jeremy suddenly pinning him to the floor by his neck. There was no remorse in his eyes. He knew he was only a hunter now. Klaus pushed him away but was pushed to the floor again. Jeremy held a large knife near his neck.

Elena ran to Bonnie helping her up.

Jeremy was strong, but not strong enough. Klaus pushed him to the side as someone wrapped an arm around his neck. Jeremy tried to get a way but who ever had him pinned was strong. The next thing he knew it was darkness.

Klaus smirked as he turned to see his brother. "Good to see you again Elijah."

Elijah dropped Jeremy to the ground." Sorry Elena. He should be fine when he wakes up."

Elena was surprised to find Elijah here. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping my brother," Elijah stood in the center while he watched Tyler stand up.

Tyler was up and his bones cracked. Klaus stood and watched. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Tyler howled and then darted towards him. Klaus jumped at him and the two fought. Klaus transformed fast and Elena was amazed how fast he changed. His feet landed on the ground.

Bonnie watched the two werewolves fight and bite at each other. There was blood and wounds on Tyler. "Guys please stop!" Elena shrieked,

The grey wolf turned towards her. Tyler was on the ground trying to get up.

Elijah sped over and snapped the wolfs neck. The grey wolf growled at him.

"Don't growl at me. I'm tired of this and want this craziness over with." Elijah said, holding a towel.

The gray wolf changed and appeared in human form with no clothes.

Elena and Bonnie reverted their eyes as Klaus ran from the room.

Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand. She raced out of the room but was pushed back into the room.

"Where do you think are going?"

"Rebecca?" Elena scowled.

"Night night," Elena fell to the ground.

Bonnie screamed. "Elena?" She stood and thrust her hand up causing Rebecca to crash to the wall."

She went forward to end her when someone grabbed her neck. They turned her around. "Now that wasn't nice darling." Kol's eyes dilated. "I think you should stay not say another word and come with me quietly."

Elijah helped his sister Rebecca as Klaus came down the steps fully dressed. Get everyone down in the dungeon and make sure they will not escape." Klaus said. "And don't even think about harming Mrs. Bennett, Kol."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting the famous witch." Kol chuckled dragging her along."

Bonnie followed angrily, but before she could take another step Klaus was in front of her. "When you are with your friends you are to use no magic what so ever. If it makes you feel better. Caroline if fine and I would never hurt her," Klaus said.

"I still don't trust you," Bonnie spat.

"Eventually, you're going to have to trust me," Klaus said. He watched as Kol took her away.

"Now I need to fix my damn room." Klaus growled.

"I'm sure you can find someone to help," Elijah said standing in front of Klaus. "We need to talk."

Rebecca walked toward them. "We all need to talk."

* * *

Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge. Chapter 2**

Has been **Beta**

* * *

"Wake up, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled over and her eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked up at Klaus who was sitting on her bed. She sat up remembering what he done. "Let me go?"

"Why would I do that love?" Klaus asked.

His eyes remained on hers as he leaned down and pulled the blanket away from her, sliding it aside to expose her. Caroline scowled. "Could you at least let me take a shower and walk around? Or do you plan to lock me in a coffin like your siblings."

"No, far from it, love." Klaus leaned forward. "You can go where ever you want except out of the mansion," he said in her ear.

Caroline shivered. "I hate you."

"No reason to pout, Caroline. " He moved forward and grabbed her jaw. She shivered as his eyes roamed her body. "In time you will learn.

Klaus released her and opened the door. " My family is here, so I expect you to try and get along with everyone."

Caroline watched him leave.

Really, all of his siblings were here. This was not good. How was she going to escape past them? She stood up from the red silk sheets that lay on the bed. She walked toward the door and grabbed the handle. She pulled and it opened. Surprised she peeked out of the hall noticing it was clear.

She tiptoed in the hallway and looked around once more. There was not a vampire in sight. She looked to the left and dashed down the hall and to the stairs.

"Where do you think your going?"

Caroline stopped at the edge of the rail. She turned and scowled. "Rebecca."

"Caroline. It seems Nik finally found a play thing to keep him occupied," Rebecca smiled.

"I'm not his play thing," Caroline said, sternly.

"Sure, whatever you say," Rebecca stepped towards her and Caroline back up.

"You weren't trying to escape were you?" Rebecca asked.

"Why would I do that?" Caroline said.

Rebecca grabbed Caroline and pushed her over the rail.

Caroline screamed and closed her eyes as she fell. She was preparing to brace herself when she landed in someone's arms. She opened her eyes and found Klaus holding her. He was glaring daggers as Rebecca came down the stairs.

"Rebecca you are testing my patience. Do I need to remind you I can dagger you again," Klaus growled.

"No need to get all pissy. I was only playing." Rebecca said.

"Well play with someone else," Klaus yelled.

"But Nik, I was bored."

"Then find a toy to play with." Klaus said.

"Is that what Caroline is?" Rebecca teased.

Caroline glared daggers at Rebecca. She watched them argue back and forth and she was growing agitated by this. "Would you shut up already? I'm right here and put me down this instant."

"No," Klaus said carrying her into the kitchen.

Caroline scowled as she tried to wiggle out of his arms, but his hold on her was tight. When he stepped into the kitchen she saw Elijah and Kol sitting there.

"Is she food or entertainment?" Kol asked.

"Screw you," Caroline said.

"She's feisty. Can I have her?" Kol asked.

"Shut it Kol," Klaus said.

"Nicklaus, I hope you're treating her properly." Elijah said staring at Caroline.

"Yes, Elijah. I wouldn't harm this pretty little thing." Klaus released her. "Stay and eat with us. I want you to meet my siblings."

Caroline scowled. "And if I don't want to stay?"

"Then I'll make you stay," Klaus said glaring at her.

"Whatever, oh mighty one." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I know you met Elijah. The one in front of me is Kol. The brother that can't stop looking at himself in the mirror."

Kol scowled. Elijah grinned. Caroline laughed. "Figures there would be mixture of craziness in this family."

"What did you do to Stefan?"

"The Salvatore. Why are you worried about him?" Klaus asked curiously.

"He's my best friend. Now what did you do to him?"

"Stefan is fine, if you must know. I only fed him my blood so he can heal when I daggered him with the white oak stake. I wanted him to know what it felt like to die," Klaus said.

"You wanted payback," Caroline said, annoyed.

"Or course. No one does wrong by me and gets away with it," Klaus said.

"Yes, no one can do wrong by you brother," Kol mocked. "Elijah told me stories of when you were named Lord Klaus. To bad you didn't keep the title." Kol laughed.

Klaus scowled at him.

"That's why you have a big ego. It's in your ass instead of that big head of yours," Caroline joked.

Kol laughed so hard he almost fell off the chair.

Klaus growled at her and Caroline wondered if that was the right thing to do.

"If you keep that up darling I might have to think of someway to punish you," Klaus said.

"I like to see you try?" Caroline snapped.

Kol sat up. "I could think of a way."

"Shut it, Kol." Klaus said.

"There is no need for violence, Nicklaus," Elijah said.

"No, there is no need for violence when there are much pleasurable ways of teaching Caroline a lesson," Klaus grinned.

Caroline's face reddened," If you touch me I'll kill you."

Klaus laughed even harder. "You really like to test my patience, love. I should bend you…"

"Klaus, this is a place to eat, not a place to be talking about your sexual advances towards Caroline," Elijah snapped.

Klaus grinned.

Kol rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't be saying that if you would go get yourself a girl and got laid once in awhile, brother."

Klaus laughed.

Elijah scowled at him. "Kol, if you don't shut it…I will be the one daggering you."

"Fine, fine whatever," Kol said.

Caroline glared at Klaus. Just the thought Klaus bending her over, repulsed her. And with Kol glaring at her it was starting to creep her out. She quickly ate her food that was on the plate. Then she stood up, but Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going, darling?"

"To the restroom, where else would I go," Caroline said.

Klaus released her. "Don't try to escape love, because I will find you."

"Of course Lord pompous." Caroline ran out of the room.

Kol watched her leave. "She has a mouth on her. I think a good spanking would serve her good."

"Kol," Elijah scowled at him.

"What? I only said spank."

Klaus sighed annoyed. "Is everything prepared for tonight?"

"Yes, brother." Elijah said. "Miss. Celeste should be here around twelve."

"Perfect, I don't want anything ruining this spell tonight," Klaus said.

"If it means less havoc and chaos that's a plus for me," Kol said.

"Yes and don't forget about our bargain brother?" Elijah said.

"Yes I'll keep the deal. I'll release everyone, as long as they don't get in my way." Klaus said.

* * *

Caroline walks around the house bored out of her mind. She makes her way to the back entrance that led the garden. She was surprised she could step outside and into the garden. She looked around and noticed the large hedge maze that covered behind the house. She walked toward the front of the house when she suddenly stopped. She could not take another step. She tried again and it was the same thing. Damn it. It must be the compulsion that Klaus put her on.

She turned around and toward the maze when she heard a noise. "Bonnie?" She moved closer toward the house and looked down. She gasped as she saw Bonnie staring at her through the small set of bar windows. "Bonnie, what are you doing in there?" Caroline whispered. She bend down and grabbed the bars.

"Klaus, he has us all locked up. How did you escape?" Bonnie asked.

"I woke up in Klaus's room. He keeps talking about some bond spell to link us together. He's crazy and he has me compelled so I can't leave the presences," Caroline whispered.

"I think the cell has been enchanted. I can't use my magic or anything," Bonnie said.

"How am I going to find you?" Caroline asked.

"We were taken to the basement. There's a door way but I don't remember much. I past out by the time I was drugged down here," Bonnie said.

"Is everyone okay?" Caroline said.

"Yes, except for Tyler. He's very agitated and I'm afraid he'll change."

"I can't believe he was stupid enough to come here." Caroline said.

"We were trying to get you out of here," Bonnie said.

Caroline knew it was a fifty-fifty chance that she could get them out, but it was worth taking. "I'll go back inside and try to find the entrance."

"Good luck," Bonnie said.

Caroline stood back up and walked back in the house. She looked around once more and made her way to the door under the stairs. She opened it and it was dark. This had to be the basement. She stepped inside and walked down the stairs until she reached another door. She opened it softly. The room was lit and she could tell it looked liked some type of dungeon.

She kept walking until she saw a few cells. She rushed forward when heard her name. She ran toward the cell and stopped. Bonnie stood near the bars while everyone else was chained to the wall. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Tyler and Jeremy.

"Finally at least someone is here to save us." Damon said. "Now hurry up and get us out before Jeremy tries to kill us and Tyler tries to eat us."

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, are you okay. Did he hurt you?" Tyler asked.

"No, I'm fine." Caroline grabbed the lock on the door. She pulled and it went flying off. She quickly opened the door as Caroline hugged Bonnie.

"Thank goodness your okay,"Caroline said.

"We need to get out of here?" Bonnie said.

"That might be a problem."

Caroline turned. Kol stood before them smiling deviously. "Where do you ladies think your going?

"Caroline get the others out and get out of here. I'll deal with him." Bonnie said eying him.

Kol laughed and looked her over. "Miss. Bennett, I don't think that would be a wise decision."

Bonnie stepped out of the cell. "I think it's a wise decision."

Caroline grabbed Tyler's cuff and pulled. "What the…it won't break."

"Caroline get the others out," Tyler said.

"But…"

"Do it," Tyler growled.

Caroline quickly ran and uncuffed Stefan, Damon and Elena. She moved toward Jeremy when she heard a scream. She turned to find Kol holding Bonnie against him. His fangs were in her neck. Caroline ran forward and jumped pulling Kol off of Bonnie. He flew to the wall and to the ground.

Elena caught Bonnie before she fell. "Bonnie."

Caroline grabbed Kol by the neck and punched him. "If you killed my friend, I will find a way to kill you."

Kol grabbed her hand and laughed.

"This is very amusing,"

Caroline turned to see Klaus standing at the door entrance. Beside him stood Elijah and Rebecca.

Damon and Stefan glared at each other.

"What happened to Miss Bennett?" Klaus said walking towards Elena.

"She tried to lit me on fire. I had to do something," Kol said, releasing Caroline.

Klaus growled" Miss Bennett needs to stay alive and if she dies I will dagger you Kol."

"No need to get hefty. I only took a little of her sweet blood," Kol smirked.

Elena growled at him and Klaus. "Don't touch her."

"I respect your wishes Elena, but if you want me to save your friend then you would move."

Elena stared him down. Stefan took Elena's hand and pulled her away.

Klaus bit into his wrist and held it on Bonnie's mouth. She grabbed his wrist and her eyes opened as she drank his blood. Klaus smiled then pulled his wrist away.

Bonnie felt dizzy. She shook her head and opened her eyes to see Klaus in front of her.

"It's okay Mrs. Bennett. I'm not going to hurt you." Klaus eyes dilated. "Go to sleep."

"What are you doing?" Caroline watched as Bonnie fell as Klaus picked her up and placed her in Elijah's arms. "Take Mrs. Bennett to one of the guest rooms. Make sure she is okay and does not escape. "

"Why are you keeping us as your hostage?" Stefan asked.

"He wants to kill us brother. What other reason could he have to lock us up," Damon snapped.

"You are only here for a short time," Elijah said. "By tomorrow you shall be set free." Elijah left with Bonnie in his arms.

Klaus grinned. 'Unless you provoke me in killing you, that is."

"Where are you taking her?" Caroline ran, but Klaus grabbed her arm.

"You are not going anywhere Caroline, " Klaus said.

"Klaus stop being an ass. I'm sure I can a way to entertain them." Rebecca pulled out a small dagger from her pocket. She glared at Damon.

Damon shivered. "Go to hell blonde."

Rebecca growled advancing towards him when Elena pushed her back.

"Stay the hell away from Damon," Elena said.

Rebecca laughed. "How pathetic. You're in love with the other brother now. How tragic. Just a fair warning, he will break your heart and when he does. Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Enough of this, Rebecca. Get them back in the cell before I toss them in," Klaus yelled.

Rebecca and Kol moved forward. Elena was first to be dragged in the cell and cuffed to the wall. Elena hissed angry. "Let me go."

"You're thank me later," Rebecca smiled as she went after Damon.

Kol glared at Stefan and ran forward snapping his neck.

Damon slammed Kol against the wall and snapped his neck. "And you said I could not take down a Original." Damon grinned. He turned around to find a stake in his stomach. "Shit."

"Damon, Damon when will you ever learn." Rebecca ripped the stake from his chest and dragged him in the cell. She cuffed him then Stefan to the wall.

Damon glares as she walked away. "I will kill you."

Rebecca smiled. "Good luck with that." She shuts the door and locks it.

* * *

Klaus sat on the edge of the bed with Caroline beside him. "Do you know why I won't kill you, love?" he asked.

"Because you fancy me?" Caroline said annoyed.

"Yes and I care about you."

Caroline wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but she couldn't because of the way he was staring at her. She did hate him, but something was there she could not explain.

Klaus leaned closer and Caroline went to slap him, but he grabbed her hand. "That was not very nice Caroline."

"You deserve worse," she spat.

"Maybe I do, but with your attitude I think a lesson should be served," Klaus grinned.

Caroline's face reddened. He wouldn't dare. "Go to hell."

Klaus tighten his jaw at her outburst. Caroline continued to glare at him. Her words and rejections were starting to become annoying. If he didn't love her so much he would take her right now whether she wanted it or not. Klaus grabbed her arms and fear over took her. "Please don't." Caroline said. She hated being compelled.

"Don't what, love?"

"Don't compel me."

"Why are you afraid of compulsion. Did someone compel you before?" Klaus asked.

Caroline remembered clearly what Damon did. It was no one else's business but her own. "No."

"Now, love", don't lie. Who compelled you?" Klaus eyes dilated and Caroline cursed.

"Damon Salvatore. Two years ago he compelled me when I was human. He used me as his play toy to do his bidding," Caroline said.

Klaus eyes darkened at the thought. He would make sure Damon paid painfully. "I won't make you do anything your not comfortable with love, but I still need to punish you."

Caroline growled. "I'm not yours to punish, Klaus."

"Actually you are love. You are my soul mate whether you believe it or not. And it won't be long until were bonded together for eternal," Klaus said.

"Then what. Your create havoc all over again."

"No, just the opposite love. Once I have you. I won't need to create hybrids or cause pain in the world. I will have you."

"I don't believe it. Why would you just want me," Caroline asked.

"Because once we are bonded I can I have the one thing I longed for? A family."

"You already have a family. Why do you want me?" Caroline asked.

"I do have a family, but that is not what I mean, love. Once we are bonded we can breed."

Caroline's' eyes widened. "That's impossible."

"But it's true. I had seen it done before." Klaus said cupping her face.

"But were vampires." Caroline wasn't sure if she was upset or scared by that thought. There was no way she was having a child by Klaus. "So you only want me to create an heir."

"If vampires or hybrids bond. they can procreate. No love, I wanted you from the moment I saw you. Once I learned you were my soul mate I could not pass up the chance. You are my light and without you, I would be become the monster everyone is afraid of."

Caroline could see the truth in his eyes. He was telling the truth. If she believed him how could it be true? How could she be destined to fall in love with the most hated and dangerous hybrid on the planet? How could she be destined to be his soul-mate and have a child. "Who told you this?"

"A witch that I know from a very long time." Klaus said.

"I still don't believe it," Caroline said.

"It doesn't matter. In time you will believe." Klaus closed the small distance between them, pulling her forward. He lets his finger trail down the curve of her hip. "Now about that punishment."

Caroline looked at the door. She pushed him away and ran forward. Before she could reach it Klaus appeared in front of her. He picked her up tossing her over his shoulder. "Now be a good girl and behave."

"Let me go," Caroline said hitting his back.

"An outburst such as before I cannot tolerate, Caroline. You should be punished." Klaus turned her around with her bottom in the air.

"Don't you dare!" Caroline wiggled and yelped when he slapped her bottom. Anger rose up. She kicked her foot.

"Now none of that love or I'll have to tie you down to the bed.

Caroline cursed at him again as he slapped her bottom again. "I will stake you when I get free."

"So, the hard way it is?"

"You're despicable! Let me go!"

Klaus smirked.

Caroline cursed as her bottom stung and if he kept doing this she was going to lose control. She moaned as he suddenly turned her over and straddled her to the bed. Caroline looked up. His shirt and jacket was gone leaving him bear chested. He was only wearing his sweat pants. His chest was firm and hard. Bad Caroline. Why was she looking or even thinking of him that way.

Klaus wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her closer.

Caroline cursed her body's reaction as a moan escaped her mouth. She looked up to find a shit-eating grin on his face.

If she got free she would kill him if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Elijah chokes on his drink at the sounds coming from upstairs.

Rebekah covers hers ears. "Oh god he better not be doing what I think he's doing."

Kol grinned. "Finally, I was starting to think he was gay."

Elijah cleared his throat. "I'm sure that is not what's going on. Caroline would most likely kill Klaus then have…"

"Sex?" Kol smirked as Rebekah cringed. "What?

"Would you stop that? You're sending me bad images." Rebecca said.

"At least someone one is getting some." Kol frowned.

Elijah cringed as he heard a moan then a slap. The doorbell rang and Elijah was releived.

He walked over and opened it. "Mrs. Celeste, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Yes, it's been ages. Elijah. It's good to see you."

Kol turned and watched as a dark skin women walked in. He smiled and looked her over.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"This is Kol my brother and this is my sister Rebecca," Elijah said.

"I remember you," Rebecca said. "You dated my brother Klaus years ago."

Kol coughed.

Elijah glared at him.

"Yes, we had a fling or two." Celeste said with a smile. "So where is the big, bad hybrid."

Elijah glared at her and wondered if she could be trusted. He had a hard time trusting witches. "He's occupied at the moment."

There was a loud crash that came from upstairs. _"I warned you," Caroline yelled. "Hey let me go pompous."_

"_Enough love or I'll tie you to the bed," Klaus said._

"_Like hell."_

Kol chuckled.

"That must be his mate," Celeste said.

"I will tell Klaus you are here." Elijah said walking toward and up the stairs. He was almost there when the door blast open and Klaus came crashing to the floor. Caroline had Klaus pinned to the floor with her hand around his throat.

Klaus laughed.

Elijah pulled Caroline off of Klaus. "Celeste is here, brother."

"Great, the faster we get this done, the faster it will be.

Caroline tried to reach for him, but Klaus just stood here and smirked. "Love, you really need to stop with the tantrum."

"This is not a tantrum. This is I, trying to kill you." Caroline said, angry.

Klaus chuckled and went back into the room. He grabbed a shirt and placed it on. "Come brother, let's get this over with."

Caroline followed as Elijah pulled her along.

When Klaus made his way bottom of the steps he glared at Kol. "Go get Bonnie and bring her down here."

"Oh goody." Kol ran upstairs and walked into the room. Bonnie was sitting on the edge of the bed with a book in her hand.

Before she could turn, Kol grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "You. Let me go." Bonnie said, dropping her book.

" No need to get feisty. I'm not going to hurt you." Kol swung her his shoulder.

Bonnie screamed and hit him. Kol growled annoyed as he now stood at the bottom of the steps. Kol sat Bonnie down as he held her hands. "Don't even try it love."

Bonnie hissed annoyed. She looked at Caroline to see her face reddened as she sat on the couch. "Caroline are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Caroline snapped glaring daggers at Klaus.

"Come on love, it's time." Klaus grabbed her hand pulling her up.

Caroline knew what would happen if she did this. "No."

Kol grabbed Bonnie. "Let's go darling."

"Where are you taking us?" Bonnie asked.

"To the dungeon to do a spell." Kol said.

"What spell?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't want to be bonded with you?" Caroline said.

"There is no reason to be frightened child," Celeste said. "This moment is supposed to happened. Without his mate he will cause damage to the world. You must bond with him."

Caroline didn't care about some bond or him destroying the world. She didn't want to be bond with Klaus.

"Come on love," Klaus opened the dungeon and dragged her in.

"Bonnie, Caroline. Are you okay?" Elena said.

"I'm fine." Caroline said.

Celeste took Bonnie's hand. "I need your help to complete the spell?"

"Why would I help you?" Bonnie said.

"Because your friends will die if you don't," Celeste said.

Caroline looked over at the cell to see her friends staring at her. They were unable to help her and Tyler looked like he wanted to kill someone. He was pleading for her to fight. But she knew it was impossible.

Klaus took Caroline's hand and she wondered if her life will ever be the same again.

* * *

**Continue or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Has been Beta**

After nearly five minutes, the ring of fire surrounded Caroline and Klaus. Kol and Rebecca watched from the opposite side. The witch, Celeste stood on the side with Bonnie beside her.

"Let Caroline go. She has done nothing to deserve this," Bonnie spat.

"Oh, but she does, love." Klaus moved behind Caroline and wrapped an arm around her. "Caroline has everything to do with this."

Caroline growled annoyed. "Get away from me," Caroline spat. Klaus released her and turned to face her. "No reason to have a tantrum, love. In moments, this will all be over."

Caroline would like more then anything to wipe that smirk off his face. "I hate you."

"Well love, I can't say the same for you. I soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew you was mine," Klaus said.

"I am not yours," Caroline said.

"Oh, that's right you're with the pup, Tyler. So sorry to burst your bubble, love, but you are not his. You are mine and in a few minutes you will be bonded to me forever," Klaus said.

"Like hell," Tyler screamed from the cell.

"Did someone hear a rat?" Klaus joked.

"If I get out of this cell. I will kill you," Tyler said.

"Good luck with that mate," Klaus said. "We shouldn't have long now, love," he said whispering in her ear.

"Get your hand off me," Caroline said wrapping her hand around his neck.

"Such a spit-fire." He grabbed her hand and pulled it forward. "There is no reason to growl."

Caroline shivered as his warm breath blew against her neck. "It would be better if you were six feet under."

Klaus laughed softly. "You won't be saying that love, when we are bonded."

"I will still try to kill you," Caroline said.

"I hear that a lot darling. It doesn't work." Klaus turned toward Celeste. "I would like to get this party started now, Celeste," Klaus growled.

Bonnie glared as Celeste. There was no way she was helping her bond her best friend with that monster. "I will not help you."

Klaus sighed annoyed. "Kol."

Kol ran upstairs and dragged someone in to the dungeon.

Bonnie eyes lite up. "Matt."

"Start chanting unless you want poor Matt to suffer the consequence," Kol said, to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I don't know what's going on, but whatever they are making you do. Don't do it," Matt said.

"Matt, I can't let you get hurt," Bonnie said.

Kol yanked Matt forward and sank his fangs into his neck.

"No," Bonnie screamed.

Rebecca eyes widened. She grabbed Kol and yanked an unconscious Matt away. He slid to the floor. Rebecca bites her wrist and forced it to Matt's mouth. "I think you should decided fast, witch," Rebecca said.

Kol growled at Rebecca. "Is that why you saved him? Because you like him?"

Rebecca just glared at him. "Shut up, Kol."

"I'm waiting witch or bodies will fall!" Klaus snarled.

"Don't do it Bonnie," Caroline said. Klaus reached out and cupped Caroline's jaw. "It would be in your best interest to keep quit, love."

Caroline slapped his hand away and turned away from him.

Klaus snarled annoyed.

"No big deal. I'll take care of this," Kol said. He moved forward and cupped Bonnie's face. She struggled and kneed Kol in the balls. "Hells."

Rebecca moved forward but Kol stopped her. "Don't…I'll take care of it."

Bonnie took a step back, but Kol grabbed her and pulled her forward. "The last girl that did that, I had my fangs in their neck," Kol smiled.

"I'm not like other girls," Bonnie said angry.

Kol chuckled and gently grabbed her neck. "I usually don't like witches, but I can make an exception for you."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Would you stop with the flirting and get on with it."

Bonnie tried to fight him, but he pulled her forward and looked into her eyes. "Don't make me regret saving you Miss Bennett. You will complete the spell and you will not fight it," Kol said.

Bonnie struggled as his eyes dilated. Kol released her taking a step back. Celeste grabbed Bonnie's hand forcing her to complete the spell. Flames surrounded them. Bonnie eyes closed tightly as Celeste chanted the spell.

Klaus hissed as a strange feeling overflows though his body. He turns toward Caroline and takes her hand.

"Please, don't do this," Caroline said.

"Sorry love, I can't do that." Klaus pulled her against him. "When I sink my teeth in your neck. You must bite me or you will die."

Caroline swallowed. She looked to the side to see Tyler and all her friends screaming at her to fight. She sighed. She knew it was useless to fight Klaus. He always wins.

Caroline gasped as Klaus gently pulled her forward and sank his fangs into her neck. Surprisingly he was gentle with her. The sensation was making her feel something she should never feel. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Seconds later Klaus released her, licking his bloodstain lips. "Go ahead love."

"No." Caroline rather die then bond with him.

"Sorry love you don't have a choice." Klaus eyes dilated. "Drink my blood."

Having no control of her body, Caroline sank her fangs in. Seconds later, Caroline pulled away feeling a sensation over flow her. She releases him feeling dizzy.

Klaus growls low in his throat. Caroline looked at him noticing something was wrong. "What is it?"

Klaus falls to his knees gasping for breathe. "What are you doing, Celeste. This is not supposed to happen," he snarled.

Elijah walks into the room and looks around. "What the heck is going on?"

Celeste turns toward them as she releases Bonnie. Bonnie stumbles back dizzy. Kol grabs her before she falls. He lifts her in his arms. "What did you do?" Kol said, glaring daggers at Celeste.

"Klaus is a monster and he must be stopped. Once the bond is complete with Klaus and Caroline. He can die," Celeste said.

The Veins on Klaus's face surfaced, his face and his fangs protrude. Caroline mimics his and she tenses at what's going on with him. She could feel everything he is feeling. An incredible pain strikes him and Caroline to the floor.

"Stop," Elijah said.

"You cannot kill us. We are indestructible," Rebecca growled at Celeste.

"When you bond with someone you make yourself weak. Caroline is his weakness and if she dies, so does he." Celeste pulled out a dagger. She surrounded herself with fire and made her way over to Klaus and Caroline.

Rebecca and Elijah were trying everything to get past the ring of fire, but nothing was working. Kol shook Bonnie to get her to awake. "Bonnie wake up." Kol was in panic. He didn't want his brother to do die.

Bonnie gasped as Kol was besides her calling out her name. Bonnie could see it on his face. He was scared. "Bonnie you must let them past though the barrel. She's going to kill Caroline and Klaus."

Bonnie stood up with the help of Kol. She glared at Celeste and chanted.

Elena couldn't watch anymore. She was so afraid of what would happen. Stefan and Damon felt useless. Tyler and Jeremy were trying to break the chains on their wrist.

Caroline cries as a sharp pain over takes her body again. She draws in shaky, shallow breaths as her body rapidly shuts down. She takes her last gasp of breath.

Celeste stands over with a dagger in her hand. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

The ring of fire surrounding them slowly dies away. Elijah jumped tossing Celeste back on the ground. "What did you do?" Elijah growled down at her.

Celeste staggered back, but Rebecca lifted her up by her neck. "What did you do to our brother?" Rebecca yelled.

"He's a monster. He needs to die, just like the rest of you do," Celeste spat. "Klaus will never stop causing pain to others. This was the only way."

Rebecca squeezes her throat. "Tell me, what did you do to Klaus or I will break your neck?"

"He's desiccating and he will not awake unless his mate feeds her blood to him willingly. Without it, he's stuck like that forever," Celeste smile.

Rebecca snarls and breaks her hands. Celeste falls on the ground screaming.

"Rebecca," Elijah snarled.

"She deserved worse then that Elijah," Rebecca said.

"Place her in one of the cells," Elijah said.

Rebecca dragged Celeste and tossed her in and locked the cage. "Why can't I just kill her already."

"No, we might need her," Elijah said. "Stay here." Elijah picked up Klaus and ran out of the room and into the guest room. He laid him on bed and sighed. "I will bring you back brother. I promise."

* * *

Bonnie ran over to Caroline. "Caroline, please wake up. Caroline."

"Move out of the way, witch." Rebecca moved passed her and bit her wrist. She shoved it in Caroline's mouth. "Come on drink up."

Caroline's eyes opened wide-awake. She pushed Rebecca away realizing she was feeding her blood. She coughed and moved away. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to save your life. I thought you were dead.. dead." Rebecca said.

"What happened?" Caroline said standing up.

"Miss witchy poo over there decided to try and kill you both," Kol said.

"_She will have to try harder then that, love." A voice said._

"What was that?" Caroline looked around. "Where's Klaus?"

"Celeste desiccate him," Bonnie said.

Caroline looked down. She seen Klaus. His eyes were closed and his skin was gray. Why did she just hear his voice then? "Are you sure?"

"Yes why?" Elijah asked.

"Ah, nothing," Caroline said ignoring the voice in her head.

Elijah walked to the cell and grabbed the lock.

"What are you doing?" Caroline said.

Elena stared at Elijah. "Please, let us go Elijah. We only want to be free."

Elijah stared at them for a long time.

"Elijah you are not considering this are you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, I am." Elijah opened the cell and approached Elena. Damon growled at him.

"No need to get mad at me, Damon. I'm only releasing her," Elijah said grabbing the chains and yanking them off.

Elena rubbed her wrist as she stepped away.

Soon all of them were free except Jeremy and Tyler. Tyler was already free he went to lunge, but Elijah grabbed his neck and tossed him to the floor. "Just because you are a hybrid doesn't mean you can trick me. I knew you were free from the moment I stepped into the cell," Elijah said, stepping out of the cell and held the door open.

"Get out before I change my mind," Elijah said.

Stefan and Damon left the cell just as everyone else did. Tyler was fuming for revenge, but the only thing he could think of was Caroline. He ran and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay? What happen with the spell? It wasn't completed was it?"

"I'm okay, Tyler," Caroline said.

"I'm not sure if the spell was completed," Bonnie said. "Or she even did the spell."

"Thank goodness," Tyler said.

"Caroline and Bonnie won't be going with you, I'm afraid," Elijah said.

Elena glared at him. "What? You promised you would not hurt…"

"I will keep my word Elena. They won't be harmed, but if anyone gets in my way, blood will be spilled," Elijah said.

"Caroline, is not staying here," Tyler said.

"She stays until my brother is awakened," Elijah said.

"You could always stay here chained to the wall," Rebecca smiled at Tyler.

Tyler shivered. "No thanks."

"Now leave before I change my mind and don't make me regret it," Elijah said.

"I don't want to stay here," Caroline snapped.

"I'll give you a choice then, Miss Forbes. If you want to leave then Bonnie can stay. If Bonnie wants to leave then you would have to stay to replace her. One way or another one of you has to stay," Elijah said.

"Why?" Bonnie said.

"Because I need someone to awake Klaus. No matter how long it takes. Celeste said your blood is what awakens him, but you have to be willing to give him your blood," Elijah said.

"But I don't want too," Caroline said.

"To bad," Rebecca said.

"How about the doppelganger? Even know she's a vampire I'm sure her blood can be useful," Kol said glaring at Elena.

"Don't even think about it," Damon snarled.

"What are you going to do about it if I do?" Kol said.

"Kol, leave. I don't have time for your childish games," Elijah said. "Now everyone out."

Rebecca pouted as she watched all of them leave including Jeremy. "But Elijah…"

"Rebecca don't…. we need to find a way to get Klaus awake." Elijah said.

Elijah followed behind them. He shuts the door. "Caroline before you can leave I need a pint of your blood."

"She doesn't need to give you anything," Tyler spat.

Kol snarled but Elijah stopped him.

"Don't Tyler. It's fine…I will give him some blood," Caroline said.

"Caroline no…He could awake. It's best if he is left like that, so he doesn't make out life a living hell," Tyler said.

"We can do this with or without her permission, Tyler. It's not a choice," Elijah growled.

"Your bastard of a brother killed my Mother. I don't give a shit what you think," Tyler said.

Elijah thrust his hand into Tyler's chest and his eyes widened.

"NOoo," Caroline gasped reaching forward, but Rebecca held her back.

"If you insult my brother or my family again I will rip your heart out," Elijah twisted his heart, making Tyler gasped. "Apologize!"

Tyler hissed angry at him. He really hated them all. "Sorry…I'm sorry."

Elijah ripped his hand out of Tyler's chest. He watched Tyler fall to the floor as Caroline helped him. "It would be best to show some respect next time," Elijah said grabbing a handkerchief and cleaning his hands off.

"I thought you don't like to get your hands dirty," Kol said.

"Kol, do please shut up, " Elijah said.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"I'm fine," Tyler said.

"Kol take Miss. Forbes to the guess room on the left. I'll be there in a moment," Elijah said.

"You can't leave her locked up here forever," Elena said.

"I would suggest you to leave with Stefan and Damon at this moment," Elijah said.

Damon grabbed Elena's hand. "Come on. We need to leave."

"I am not leaving my best friends here alone," Elena said.

"Caroline will be free soon, but Bonnie will be staying. If she finds a spell to awaken Klaus then she will be free.

Bonnie scowled annoyed. "I will not help you."

"You have no choice, Miss Bennett," Elijah said.

"And I wouldn't be worried too much Miss. Bennett. I'll be here to keep you company," Kol said gently cupping her cheek.

"Get away from me?" Bonnie said, slapping his hand away.

"Feisty, I think I like her," Kol said.

"Kol," Elijah glared at him.

"Fine, fine, I'll behave."

Stefan followed but turned back. "If the sheriff comes over I'm sure your know why."

"I would not be worry about Caroline. She would be in good hands and I'll make sure her mother knows," Elijah said.

Caroline and Bonnie watched them leave.

* * *

Caroline squinted and she could almost make out a figure beside her. She was on the bed sleeping. She sat up and Klaus sat before her. Her eyes widened.

"What the…"

"Surprised to see me love?" Klaus asked.

"It's not possible," Caroline said. He was dead, yet for some reason he was here in front of her. Was he haunting her dreams?

"Well It would be better if this was real, but this is your conscious," Klaus gently trailed his hand to her face.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline said.

"Well, Celeste little spell did work. We are bonded and that is why you can see me, but this is just a dream unfortunate."

"A dream?"

"Oh, yes. But dreams can very well be real and intense," Klaus gazed over her figure and her soft skin. He realized she wore a blue tank and shorts. She was perfect.

Caroline wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she knew it was wrong. It felt like Sin as the emotions poured from her. Every nerve in her body tingled and heat poured through her. The more he stared at her, the more she wanted to rip is clothes off. "Oh god," What am I thinking."

"There is no god her, love. Only me." Klaus said as he pulled her forward. Caroline gasped at the coldness of the silk shirt and pants he wore. Her body was on fire and he was like ice. She realized what she was about to do and moved away.

"Go away," Caroline said, standing up and moving away. Before she knew it Klaus was in front of her. Her hands were now on his bare chest as he pressed her against the wall. She tried to wiggle away, but it was no use. He was not releasing her.

He was holding her close. His bare chest against her and his face so close to her. She could feel every muscle and line of his body. His hand trailed up her thigh and she instantly grew wet. No, no she can't be doing this. "I can't be dreaming about you. I can't be bonded to you." Caroline pushed him away, running to the door.

Klaus caught her quickly before she reached the door. "But you are bonded with me love. Every waken day you think of me. I know you can bring me back, love. You just have to want to." Klaus said in a low rumble. "And I think we both know how this ends."

Caroline gasped as a flow of emotions entered her. It was like she was in someone else's mind. It was Klaus and she could feel everything he felt for her. It was something she never felt before. Before she could think, Klaus's mouth was on hers. His soft, warm lips kissed her passionately forcing her to open her mouth as his tongue thrust in. When he released his lips from her the look was hunger in his eyes.

"You can't make me love you," Caroline whimpered. She knew she was fallen, but she had to fight it. She was with Tyler not Klaus.

"But, you can't stop it, love. I know you can't. You can't stop thinking about me and if you don't bring me back, I'll haunt and seduce you in everyway possible." Klaus latched on to her throat and she gasped as she moaned against him.

She tried to fight the reactions her body was having, but her body was pleasured with erotic shivers. When she opened her eyes she found self on the bed with Klaus straddled her to the bed. He trailed kisses down her neck and to her chest.

Caroline moaned as he buried his face in her neck and rocked against her. "No, no," Caroline panted. "I can't do this."

"Why not love? I can give you everything you've been craving. Every touch and every kiss will send you over the edge like you never felt before. "

Caroline writhed in his arms as he gently pulled the tank over her head, leaving her only in her bra. Caroline couldn't believe what she was feeling right now. She felt like she wanted him with every fiber of her being. She wanted his lips on her and his arms around her forever.

The only thing holding her back was her loyalty to Tyler. What was she going to tell him.

"Stop fighting it love," Klaus trailed his mouth to her chest, ripping the bra off. Caroline moaned when his mouth latched on. "Oh my…

"That's it love," Klaus growled yanking the shorts off leaving her with nothing. "We are made, to be bonded."

Caroline was panting now. When she looked up Klaus was above her bare as she was. She took a deep breath realizing she wanted him. She wanted him to the point and to the hell with anything else. Oh god help me.

Klaus smiled as he played her body like a fine tool. He knew every inch, every part that could make her shiver.

Caroline gasped, crying out in pleasure as he stroked. "What are you doing to me?"

"It's called pleasure, love. I thought you would know what this felt like. You never experience this with Tyler, did you?"

Caroline moaned. "No, Tyler never made me feel…"

"Made you feel what, darling?" Klaus thrust forward and Caroline gasped loudly.

"This…what ever this is. I want more?" Caroline said, helpless to her desire to him.

Klaus smiled. "I'll be happy to help with that, love."

Caroline moaned wildly. She screamed when he bit her on the neck and pounded into her. Her whole body shook.

"You like that, love?" Klaus leaned up and glared down at her. "I want you to know that this is me pleasuring you and not Tyler. I am the one that loves and desires you.

Caroline moaned and when she thought she couldn't get enough pleasure she saw stars.

* * *

Kol sat beside Bonnie. She had a book in her hand and she was reading. Kol was bored. "Have you found anything?

"No, how many times have you ask me that," Bonnie said annoyed.

"Are you sure?"

"No, go away," Bonnie said.

"Now, that's no way to treat me. You did save my brother, so I should think of a way to thank you."

Bonnie glared at him. "Don't even think about touching me."

"What? Why does every one think I'm after sex?"

"Because you stalk women's and are creepy," Bonnie said.

"I do not stalk. They come to me willingly darling," Kol said in her ear.

Bonnie shivered and moved away from him. "I'm sure they don't have a choice in the matter."

"Such a spitfire. Do you know what they did back in the days to witches?"

"Do you know what I do with vampires?" Bonnie snapped.

"I don't know. Why don't you show me," Kol said with a big grin.

Bonnie wanted to slap that creepy smirk off his face. Bonnie glared at him and a second later, he was on the floor screaming. She smiled.

"What is all the screaming about?" Rebecca said walking into the room.

Bonnie stood with her arms crossed at Kol that was on the floor.

"What the hell did you do?" Rebecca helped Kol off the floor.

Kol glared up and growled. "I never had a witch that was powerful enough to cause me an aneurism. I should give you a lesson on respect."

"I like to see you try," Bonnie said.

Rebecca lunged forward, but someone stopped her.

"That's enough," Elijah said. "Are you okay Miss. Bennett?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie said.

"But, Elijah, the witch was disrespecting us and gave Kol a Aneurism," Rebecca said.

Elijah glared at Bonnie. She was more powerful then he knew.

"Go and check on Caroline, Bonnie."

* * *

Bonnie left and wondered why Caroline didn't come out of Klaus's room. She was supposed to feed Klaus her blood and leave. Bonnie walks into the room. She sees Caroline on the bed. Klaus was on the bed to the left. Bonnie moved forward and could hear Caroline moaning and talking in her sleep. How could she fall asleep this early? "Caroline?" Bonnie reached to touch her arm and she gasped.

She was no longer in the room she was in. Bonnie was standing in a bedroom. She took a step forward when she hears sounds. Her eyes widened as she saw Caroline and Klaus in a deep embrace. Bonnie took a step back realizing she was back to reality. Her heart was pounding at what she saw. Was Caroline really sleeping with Klaus or was that some type of bonding thing.

Bonnie moved back again when the door shut. Kol, Elijah and Rebecca walked in.

"Bonnie any progress?" Elijah asked.

"Ah, um…." Bonnie wasn't sure what to say.

"Look at that brother. She's tongue-tied. Did you see or found out something," Kol said.

"Klaus…" Caroline moaned.

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Oh god… Klaus must have seduced Caroline."

"Oh, that's why your blushing," Kol said to Bonnie.

"I am not blushing," Bonnie said turning away.

"Then, what did you see, darling?" Kol asked whispering in her ear.

"Kol, stop intimidating Miss. Bennett," Elijah said. "If Klaus is in Caroline's mind then we have a way to talk to him."

"No, way I'm going in her mind," Rebecca said.

"Elijah rolled his eyes. " I'll go…it should only be a minute,"

"Take your time, brother," Kol laughed.

Elijah sat down on a chair and touched Caroline's arm. A second later he was in her dream. He moved forward when he heard his brother's voice.

Elijah walked in reverting his eyes as Klaus pinned Caroline below him. "Klaus."

Klaus growled annoyed as he turned around and covered Caroline up.

Caroline gasped as she saw Elijah standing there. Oh god. She was mortified.

"What is it Elijah?" Klaus placed his pants on quickly and walked towards him.

"Well, I'm glad your doing well, Brother. You do know what happened with the spell."

"Or course. The spell was a success, but I'm stuck here until Caroline feeds me her blood or until Bonnie finds a spell to fix me. I'm sure Caroline will help."

"Why do you think that?" Elijah asked.

"Caroline won't be able to resist. She's bonded to me and she knows it. There is no escape out of it. It will only be a matter of time before she releasing me from my chains.

* * *

Elena stands before Damon and Stefan. Both of them were on the floor. Damon had a stake in his chest. Stefan had one in his stomach. Elena ripped the stake out of Damon's then Stefan's chest. "You two have to stop this. I know I hurt you Stefan, but…"

"I don't want to hear it." Stefan stood up. "I can't be here. I need to leave." Stefan ran out the door.

"Stefan?" Elena starts to follow, but stops when the door shuts in her face.

"Don't worry Elena. He will get over it…that's what brother's do," Damon staggers to the fridge.

Elena glared at him. She never wanted this. She never wanted to break their brother's bond because of her. She never wanted them to hate each and now. It was all her fault. She doesn't understand why she keeps doing this to them.

"Elena, it will be okay,"

"No, I don't' think It will be," Elena said. "I'll be back."

Damon watches her leave and wondered if everything will be the same again.

* * *

Caroline gasps awake as Klaus's family stares at her. Bonnie stares at her too. Caroline knows what she did. She couldn't believe she had a wet dream about Klaus. Thank god it wasn't real.

She glared up when she heard a small chuckle. "Did you have a nice dream, love?" Kol asked.

Caroline ran out the room and into the restroom. She locked the door and there was no way she was coming out. After the dream she needed a shower. Well, she needed more then just that. She needed her mind altered so she was not thinking of bad, bad things about Klaus.

What was she going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Has been Beta**

* * *

Caroline stays locked in the bathroom. Bonnie is beside her with arms crossed. She doesn't know what to say. She knows Bonnie wants an answer.

"Caroline, what happened?" Bonnie asked sitting on the floor beside her. "Did he hurt you?"

Caroline looked up to see the anger forming in Bonnie's eyes. "No, Bonnie. It's this stupid bond. It's driving me crazy and it's making me think bad things that I should never think of."

"_You know you like it, Caroline," Klaus said._

Caroline sighed irritated. "Shut up. Sorry Bonnie I didn't mean you."

Bonnie glared at her worried. "Are you sure, it's him."

"Yes." Caroline said.

"_Caroline, release me or I will haunt you in your dreams," Klaus said._

Caroline growled annoyed. "Bonnie I beg you to find a way to break the bond."

"But, are you sure you are bonded with him," Bonnie asked.

"I'm sure. He won't leave me alone. He's in my head," Caroline said. She kept hearing his voice. He wanted her to wake him by using her blood, but she didn't want to. She wanted him to stay asleep so he won't cause her friends anymore harm.

Bonnie wasn't sure if that was a good idea. She knew she was confident in helping Caroline, but she wasn't sure if she was able to actually break the bond. If she did, she might have to find away to keep Klaus asleep for a little while longer.

"Bonnie please," Caroline whispered from outside the bathroom door.

Bonnie sighed. "Okay."

She reached forward and touched her arm. She was pulled into her subconscious like a dream. When she opened her eyes she was in the same room as she was in before.

The only way for Bonnie to find a way, to break a bond was to find the connection. And she needed to find Klaus for it to work.

"Klaus, where are you?" Bonnie said looking around the room once more. She turned around annoyed that he wasn't there. Which made her even more nervous. She knew his tricks and new how evil he was. But one thing for sure she was not afraid.

She walked out of the room and down the hall. She heard the sound of fire crackling. She turned and walked into he living room. "Where the hell are you?" Bonnie muttered.

"Right behind you, witch," Klaus said.

Bonnie turned then screamed as an arm pulled her forward and fangs pierced her neck.

Klaus lavished the sweet blood as it went down his throat. He only took enough, but not enough to kill her. He released her dropping her to the floor.

Bonnie groggily looked up to find Klaus hovering over her. "I know what you're trying to do, witch. It won't work"

Bonnie glared at him angry. "You bit me. Why the heck did you do that?"

"Be grateful I didn't just kill you. I know what you were trying to do," Klaus said.

"I will not let you get away with this," Bonnie said.

"You don't have a choice in the matter darling," Klaus bent down and yanked her up. He glared into her eyes. "I have an offer for you that I think you will enjoy."

Bonnie glared at him livid. "I will burn you before I accept an offer from you."

Klaus laughed. "So feisty. I think that is why my brother is so smitten about you."

"What?"

"Don't play like you haven't noticed, love. Besides, by the time you leave here you won't be able to think about anything else, but Kol," Klaus said.

"What are you talking about? I do not like manic brother. Are you insane," Bonnie pushed him away.

Klaus smiled sinisterly as he pulled her forward.

* * *

"Bonnie." Caroline screamed catching her just as she fell to the floor.

The bathroom door burst open. "What happened?" Rebecca said bursting in.

"I don't know. She past out when she touched my hand," Caroline said.

"Move over sister," Kol pushed his sister to the side and bend down on his knees near Bonnie. "How did she past out?"

"I don't know. What are you doing?" Caroline said, as she watched Kol picked Bonnie up and carried her out the room.

Elijah walked into the room. "What happened?"

"She fainted," Caroline said following Kol.

Kol laid Bonnie on the couch. He watched her. The more he stared at her the more intrigued he got. He has met a lot of witches in this time, but this witch was different. She had power. He could feel it as he took her hand. It thumped under his skin when he picked her up. He could feel the supremacy radiating from her. Before he could say anything she lunged forward gasping for breathe.

When she opened her eyes she was even more frightened to find Kol in front of her. "What the…."

"Don't panic darling. I was only trying to help. Are you okay?" Kol asked.

"No, I'm not okay. Your crazy brother bit me," Bonnie scowled reaching for her neck to feel for a bite mark.

"Good thing, it was just a dream then," Rebecca mocked.

Caroline growled at Rebecca. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I don't know. I feel weird?" Bonnie said.

Elijah glared at Bonnie. She looked fine, but if Klaus bite her does that mean the poison affected her. "Did my brother say anything else?"

Bonnie turned towards him. "He said, if he is not awaken he would not be responsible for his actions. Whatever that met."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would he bite you? You didn't do anything?" Caroline said.

"_Don't kid yourself sweetheart. I know you were trying to trap me here by using the witch. There are consequences."_

Caroline cursed. "Go away?"

Rebecca glared at her. "Why would I leave when I live here?"

"Not you," Caroline said. " Your crazy brother is in my head."

"Sounds like someone is not all there," Kol joked.

"She's not crazy, Kol," Elijah said. "It's part of the bonding spell."

"Really, Tell Klaus I want details on seducing someone in their dreams," Kol said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What? It might come in handy one day," Kol smiled.

"Shut up," Caroline said trying to think. She wanted to know what type of consequences was he talking about.

"_Awaken me or Bonnie will die," Klaus threaten._ Caroline trembled by the feeling that overcame her body. Caroline looked over to see Bonnie stand, but stumble back into Kol.

"What's wrong with me?" Bonnie said.

Kol catches her, sitting her on the couch as he stares at her. "Your poisoned," Kol said.

"How?" Bonnie said.

"Remarkable. When Klaus bit you, he must have infected you somehow," Elijah said.

"What?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"You need his blood," Elijah said turning toward Caroline. "You must awaken him to save Miss. Bennett."

Caroline couldn't believe he did this. Damn him to hell.

"_If I go there sweetheart, your coming with me," Klaus laughed._

Caroline scowled. Cocky bastard.

"Caroline, no," Bonnie said.

"She doesn't have a choice, "Elijah moved forward and grabbed Caroline's arm. "Let's go."

"Fine fine, I can make it on my own," Caroline said, realizing she had no choice. If it met bringing Klaus back then so be it. She had to save Bonnie.

Caroline sat on the edge of the bed of Klaus's desecrated body. She bit her wrist and placed it near his mouth. It felt like minutes past when she realized Klaus wasn't moving. "Come one, wake up already," Caroline snapped.

Elijah smirked.

A few minutes later, Caroline was getting impatient. She moved her hand away when his mouth latched on.

Caroline gasped as Klaus grabbed her wrist piercing his fangs into her skin. Caroline grew weaker as Klaus kept drinking from her.

Klaus couldn't get enough. He was still hungry and felt like he could drink a gallon of blood.

Caroline watched with groggily vision as Klaus licked his lips and stared at her with yellow eyes. His eyes landed on hers, then his wrist touched her wrist making her tremble. He pulled her forward sinking his teeth in her neck.

Elijah eyes widened. He moved forward fast realizing Klaus was on blood lust. He couldn't stop. He yanked Klaus away from Caroline who past out in his arms. "Brother, control yourself. You're killing your mate."

Klaus pushed Elijah, pinning him to the floor. Klaus snapped at him. Elijah rolled over pinning him to the floor. "Snap out of it before I break your neck," Elijah growled.

Klaus reached forward to pull his brother's heart from his chest when he realized what he was about to do. Klaus gasped releasing Elijah's jacket. This only happen to him twice in his lifetime. One was when he was first turned and the second time this happened when he was cursed for fifty years by the hunters curse. He thought he had control. Oh god what has he done.

"Caroline."

Elijah stood up just as Klaus reached forward and pulled Caroline into his arms. He bit his wrist and forced it in to her mouth. He pulled her into his lap and held her there. He rocked her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

Elijah watched intrigued by his brother's emotions for the young vampire in his arms. Never in his life he has seen his brother this way. It was like he was part of her and the emotions flowed though Klaus like waves. He always wanted this for his brother and seeing him finally happy made him delighted.

He was delighted to see love flowing through him then destruction. Even know they were vampires, they didn't have to turn off their emotions. They could still be a family again if they choose to stay together and it made him more then willing to protect his family more then ever now.

Finn and his parents were gone. The only ones left now was he, Kol, Rebecca and Klaus. He was the oldest and he would protect them from anyone that got in the way. "Klaus, are you okay brother?"

Klaus glared at him as he released his wrist from Caroline. "Yes…thank you." Klaus was dumbfounded as he thanked his brother. Usually he didn't need help.

"I'll go get you a bag of blood." Elijah left the room.

A moment later, Caroline woke up. Klaus felt relieved.

"Caroline, are you okay?"

Caroline glared at him annoyed. "You could have killed me. What were you thinking?" She shouted.

"It wasn't my fault the witch decided to discrete me."

"Your joking right? You don't think this was your fault?" Caroline said.

Klaus growled. "Enough, I know what happened. No need to point fingers. Your safe, healed and that is all that matters. And no, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I couldn't stop the blood lust,"

"Then why did you bit Bonnie?" Caroline said.

Klaus stood up from the bed. "I must go and feed before I do something I regret."

Caroline watched him leave surprised. She couldn't believe he walked away while she asked him a question. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet." Caroline followed him out of the room as Elijah stepped in front of him holding a bag.

"Thanks, brother." Klaus grabbed the bag and sank his fangs into the bag.

Caroline watched amazed as he drains the bag in seconds.

"Miss Bennett is not doing well," Elijah said.

Caroline ran into the living room. She found Bonnie past out on the couch with Kol sitting beside her. Kol turned when Klaus walked in. "What did you do?"

Klaus smirked. "Are you afraid I'll let your witch die?"

"What are you talking about?" Caroline said. Bonnie wasn't Kol's witch. What was he talking about?

"Do something," Kol said standing up.

Klaus walked over, sat down and bit his wrist. Then he forced his blood into the witch's mouth. He pulled his wrist away when she awoke. He released her as Kol stood near her.

"You should be thankful I saved your life Miss. Bennett," Klaus said, staring down at her. "Don't make me regret it."

Bonnie glared at him. She couldn't believe Klaus was back. Why couldn't he just stay dead?

"Finally, I was wondering when you will be back from being dead, dead," Rebecca said, walking into the room.

""Yes, and I'm sure Celeste if very much alive…correct?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, which I'm sure you want to kill her… can I do it," Rebecca said.

Klaus could feel the power coming off of Bonnie and Caroline's refusing to be a part of this. He sighed annoyed.

"Kol, would you please take Bonnie home. I need some time to think," Klaus said.

"Great, I'm leaving too," Caroline said. She moved forward, but was pulled back.

"Sorry, darling, but you can't leave just yet," Klaus said, holding her wrist.

"Why the hell not," Caroline snapped.

Caroline shivered as he leaned into her neck. 'Because we have unfinished business, darling" Klaus said.

Kol chuckled. "Does that mean I can keep the witch here."

"I'm not leaving until Caroline is with me," Bonnie said with arms crossed.

"You don't get to give orders, Miss Bennett. I saved your life. Without my blood you both would be dead. Don't try to bargain a deal with me," Klaus said.

"I hate you," Caroline said.

Klaus chuckled. "I'm sure if that was true, you would have told me no, when I pound…"

"Shut up…shut up…no one needs to know that," Caroline said blushing angry.

Kol chuckled. "Good one, but I would like to know what happened."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Kol, take Bonnie home. I won't tell you twice."

Bonnie moved away from Kol. "No,"

"Bonnie just go. Tell the other's I'm okay," Caroline said, not trusting Kol.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," Caroline said. She didn't want Bonnie to be apart of this. She didn't want her hurt.

"Let's go darling," Kol grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled her to the door.

Caroline watched as Klaus stood there deciding what he would do next. For some reason the way he was staring at her made her tremble. Like she knew what he was thinking. That very thought scared her to death.

* * *

Tyler sat in the living room of the Salvatore's mansion frustrated. His life was a disaster and it was all because of Klaus. Klaus killed his mother, his only family member left. Then he takes his girlfriend away from him. He had nothing left. He felt nothing, but hatred for the hybrid. He wanted him dead" We need to find a way to get Bonnie and Caroline out of the mansion."

"And what bright ideal do you have this time," Damon mocked.

"If we get Bonnie, maybe she can stop Klaus."

"Ha, another one of your suicide missions. I don't think so," Damon said.

"That's the first," Stefan said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Damon said.

"Guys, stop it," Elena said. She was really getting annoyed with them two.

The doorbell rang. Damon walked to the door and opened it. "Finally, judgey back."

Bonnie scowled.

"How cute. Is that why you're a spitfire," Kol said appearing near her.

"What the hell do you want?" Damon said to the original.

"No need to get hostile. I was only escorting the witch home. What's it to you?" Kol said

"Well opening the door to see your ugly face, doesn't help," Damon retorted and laughed as Kol tried to walk in the house.

"I wouldn't be too pleased Salvatore. I might have to find another way to torture you," Kol grinned. "Or I could send you to Rebecca."

"Do you have someplace else to be, then annoy us," Elena said.

"Where's Caroline?" Tyler said appearing near door.

Kol couldn't help to smile. "Caroline' will not be back. Maybe for a while," Kol said.

"What's that suppose to mean," Tyler said.

"Well, She preoccupied at the moment. I don't think she will be leaving anytime soon," Kol said.

"Because she has no choice in the matter?" Tyler said.

"She has a choice. She just decided to stay bonded." Kol said.

"Because she is forced to believe that, it's nothing more then a lie," Tyler said.

"Don't forget when your bonded with someone you don't know what they are feeling are real," Damon said taking a quick glance at Elena.

"This is different. Caroline and Klaus are not just bonded together," Kol said wondering what their reaction will be.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Klaus and Caroline are not just bonded. They are mated for life. They feel each other's emotions and pain. Don't ask me to explain because I don't know," Kol said. "So, I would suggest moving on pup. Caroline is no longer yours."

"I don't believe that. You're lying," Tyler said.

"Don't you ever get bored talking to yourself," Kol joked.

Tyler glared at him angry and ran outside tackling Kol the ground.

Before Kol knew what happened a dagger entered his chest.

Stefan runs out. "Tyler, why did you do that? How did you find that?"

"Sorry Stefan, I had to do it," Tyler said standing up.

Bonnie screamed from inside the house. Elena grabbed her as she fell to the floor.

"What happened?" Stefan asked running into the house.

Bonnie screamed again.

"She's bleeding. It looks like she was stabbed, but there's no one here," Elena said. "Where's Kol?"

"Tyler daggered him?" Damon said.

"Oh god…No..." Bonnie said, realizing what Klaus met by consequences.

"What is it?" Elena said.

"Klaus tied me and Kol together," Bonnie said. "Take the stake out of him now."

"What?" Tyler said shocked.

"Elena ran out side and ripped the stake out of Kol's chest. She ran back inside tossing the stake to Stefan. "Keep it in a safer place."

A few minutes later, Bonnie sat up relieved her Stomach wasn't bleeding anymore.

"The last time we staked Kol. Klaus had almost kill me," Damon said.

Bonnie stood with the help of Elena. "I'm sure I can take care of Kol."

"No, I'll talk to him," Stefan said.

"Stefan!" Elena said surprised.

Stefan ignored her and walked to the door, but Bonnie blocked his way. "Sorry, Stefan. I can't risk losing any of my friends." Bonnie stepped outside.

Stefan tried to follow her but he was stuck in the house by some force field. "Bonnie!"

"It's only temporary," Bonnie said noticing a shadow running to the house.

"Bloody hell," Kol fell on his back as he tried to run into the house only to be tossed back.

Bonnie glared at him. "The house is protected. No vampire can get in or out."

"You really are pushing your luck, Miss Bennett," Kol growled.

"I have a bigger problems then you wanting revenge." Bonnie said.

"And what might that be?" Kol said.

"Somehow Tyler stabbed you I was stabbed too. Someone connected us," Bonnie said.

"I'll be damned. Klaus must really be scared of you if he made you connected to me," Kol smirked.

"I could still try to kill him," Bonnie said.

"Highly unlikely darling," Kol said looking into the open door. "I just want payback for what Tyler did, Sweet heart."

"If I could get out of the house, I will kill you," Tyler said.

Bonnie glared at him annoyed. "I'm going back to talk to Klaus."

"Why would you do that?" Elena asked.

"I want to know why he connect me to his annoying brother and I'm getting Caroline back."

"Annoying?" Kol watched her leave to her car. He ignored the others yelling at Bonnie to come back. He quickly slipped into the car before she took off.

"Get out of my car," Bonnie said.

"Come on darling, I did walk you home and now you want to kick me out," Kol said.

"You kidnapped me. Why would I trust you?"

"You mean my brother did," Kol said. "Besides we should trust each other since we're connected.

He did have a point, but Bonnie hated to think of that.

* * *

Caroline is not sure how she ended lying on the couch in one of the guest rooms. She remembers briefly locking herself in her room when Klaus threatened to punish her. She ran to the nearest room and locked the door.

Klaus had even threatened to break the door down until Elijah stopped him. She was thankful Elijah stopped him. She wanted to be away from him. She needed space and for him to be away from him. He was no longer in her head, but she could still feel his emotions. She could tell when he was mad or sad and it made her irritated.

That's when she found a bottle of wine and a pile of clothes laying on her bed. She doesn't remember getting the clothes, but she remembers the wine. It was strong as hell and she loved it.

The clothes that were scattered on the bed must be Rebecca's. She found a cute lacy piece lying on the edge of the bed.

She grabbed the bottle of wine on the dresser and took a drink. She looked around once again. She stood on wobbly legs placing the bottle of wine on the stand. She looked to the right and noticed a mirror. She had a blue baby doll nightgown on. It flowed to her knees and it shaped her curves and her breast perfectly.

She walked toward the door and decided to have some more fun. She wanted to search the house some more. She was bored to death and wanted something to do. If she was going to be Klaus's prisoner she decided to make his life a living hell.

Caroline stepped out of the hall and looked around. The coast was clear. She smiled and decided to do some damage control.

Klaus sat there in the living room as Elijah stared him. "I'm sure Caroline is fine and staying out of trouble.

"That is not the reason why I'm irritated brother. I'm pissed because the witch that I trusted for many years betrayed me. How could Celeste do that?"

"It is hard to trust witches when most of them are pure and try to balance the world from evil and good," Elijah said.

"I'll worry about Celeste later, I'm plotting on my revenge against the Salvatore's and Tyler," Klaus said.

"What does the Salvatore's have to do with this?" Elijah said.

Klaus gritted his teeth as he remembers what Caroline told him about Damon. How Damon used, played and compared Caroline to be his plaything. The very thought of it disgusted him and if he saw Damon he wouldn't be surprised if he ripped his heart out. "I have no problem with my ripper. I have some unfinished business with his brother, Damon."

Klaus perked up as he heard Caroline walk down the stairs. Her thoughts were off like she was drunk or something. "Excuse me." Klaus stood up and stepped into the living room, but didn't see her.

He looked around and turned to see Caroline pouncing to the kitchen with a bottle of wine in her hand. His eyes widened at the clothes she wore. She was only wearing a blue and black skimpy baby doll night grown. What the heck is she doing? "Caroline."

Caroline stopped and turned towards him giggling. "What?"

Klaus stared at her noticing her drunkenness. He took the bottle from her. "I think you had enough of this sweet heart."

"No, that's mine. Give it back." Caroline said stumbling forward and yanking the bottle off of him.

Klaus had the motion to lock her in his room when she pushed him and ran. Klaus swore. "You can't hide sweetheart."

Klaus followed her into the kitchen when he noticed Kol and Bonnie sitting by the table.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked Bonnie.

"Did you connect me to Kol?" Bonnie snapped.

"Maybe, maybe not. What does it matter," Klaus smiled.

"Your not a witch. How did you do it?" Bonnie asked.

"When you went into Caroline's conscious and spoke with me. I wasn't pleased on what you were trying to do. So, I compelled you to believe you are connected to Kol. Then I had Celeste did a little spell earlier.

"You what?"

Don't even think about using your tricks or I might have to put you in the dungeon." Klaus smiled.

"You disgust me," Bonnie said.

Kol laughed. "Feisty. I think you're the first witch that lived to tell Klaus off."

"She's not the first," Klaus smiled.

Kol watched as something blur past him. He looked around and spotted Caroline opening the fridge. He eyed her as she turned around in the blue baby doll outfit. "Are those real?"

Caroline turned. "What?"

Kol pointed to her chest and Bonnie sighed annoyed.

Caroline looked down realizing she must of not placed a bra on. Her shapely breast was pressed tightly to the thin nightgown making her nipples stick out. She really didn't care because her head was spinning.

"Yes, their real…you ass." Caroline smirked when she saw Klaus growled. "Do I need to prove it to you?"

"Don't you dare answer that," Klaus moved forward pulling her into his arms. "If you stare at her again I will cut your eyes out Kol."

Kol chuckled. "Wow, no dagger threats this time. I don't need Caroline, I got something better." Kol said, pulling Bonnie in his arms. "Witches usually have bigger…"

Bonnie stumped on is toes hard.

Kol cursed the glared at the witch. "I have the intention of chaining you to the wall."

"I like to see you try," Bonnie said.

"Kol, stop being a perv," Rebecca said walking in. "What are you two doing?" Rebecca asked glaring at her two brothers.

"Caroline had a little too much to drink," Klaus said. "You are not going anywhere, darling."

"Let me go," Caroline said.

Klaus cursed as she pressed her body against him. If she kept wiggling he was going to tie her to the bed.

"I'm not leaving without Caroline, so get your hands off of her," Bonnie said.

"I"m going shopping," Rebecca left.

"Not a good idea to make demands, darling," Kol said.

Elijah walked in and glared at his siblings. "What are you doing and what seems to bring you back, Miss Bennett?"

"Trying to get Caroline back," Bonnie said.

"I highly doubt you would have luck with that, Miss Bennett," Elijah said.

Caroline moved out of Klaus gasped and pranced to the living room. Kol eyed her. Klaus cursed.

"What did Caroline drink?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no idea," Elijah said. "Klaus please do something about your mate, before she does something rash."

Klaus growled and raced into the living room. He wrapped his arms around her holding her against him. He picked her up and raced upstairs.

Bonnie had the intension of following them when Kol stepped in front of her. "Sorry, love but your not going anywhere."

"Really?" Bonnie reached forward as fire appeared in her hands. Amazed she tossed a flame at Kol. Kol dodged her and grabbed her neck from behind. "Wrong choice, darling."

Bonnie grabbed his hand, but the next thing she saw was darkness.

Kol picked her up and held her.

"What's with you and witches?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing, she was trying to lite me on fire. I only put her asleep. It's not like I would hurt the witch since she's connected to me," Kol said.

"I hope you treat her properly," Elijah said. "You should take her home."

"If I took her home, her friends would try to kill us," Kol said.

"True, that's probably a better idea."

Elijah watched him carry Bonnie to one of the guest room. He wasn't sure if he trusts his brother with the witch. Usually he was wild, obnoxious and devious. Now he wasn't sure what to make of his younger brother. It looked like he actually like her. Then again, it could be because she was a witch. Kol had dated plenty of witches in the past.

Elijah sat down on the couch just as his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello."

"Elijah, my favorite original. We need to talk."

"Damon, to what do I owe this surprise."

"We want our witch back and Barbie?" Damon said.

Elijah smirked. "If you want her back, your have to come over here and take them."

"So, you want to play hard ball now. I could always send Jeremy," Damon said.

"You're wasting your breath Damon."

"Then let's make a deal," Damon said.

Elijah sighed annoyed. "On what?"

"If you bring Caroline and Bonnie to us, I will give you…Katherine."

Elijah stood up surprised. "Katherine wouldn't dare show her face here. Especially with Klaus here."

"I know where she is and I know how to lure her here," Damon said.

Elijah smiled knowing Damon was either stupid or this was a trap. He knew Damon would bring the doppelganger here but he had the sense that this was a trap. "Fine, bring her here to mystic falls. I'll give you until tomorrow or the deal is off," Elijah said.

"Fine…you got a deal."

Elijah hanged up the phone and smiled.

* * *

His teeth drew unexpectedly from his mouth. His eyes scorched black and his stomach fluttered with fire as Caroline chug down the half bottle of wine.

He hated being played with and he knew Caroline was toying with him. If she was drunk or not. It drove him nuts, he didn't know if he wanted to spank her or tie her to the bed.

Klaus flashed before her, grabbing her arms. "Do you know what you make me want to do?" he said hungry.

Caroline swallowed. She never seen that look in his eyes and it made her wonder if it was such a good idea to get drunk and prance near Klaus. He was staring at her like he wanted to eat her up. She took a step back realizing Klaus was eyeing her hungry and moving toward her.

"I think I found the perfect idea to punish you." Klaus grinned.

Caroline didn't like the way he looked at her. She was already hot and bothered for some reason.

When he took another step Caroline tossed the wine bottle at him. Klaus caught it easily. He took a sip and placed it on the stand. "Good drink, but I want you instead."

Caroline shivered as he grabbed her arm pulling her forward. She braced her arms against this chest. She eyed him quickly wondering why was he staring at her. Was he trying to seduce her or was he waiting for her to make the first move.

Her thoughts and mind was plagued with Klaus. Since they were bonded she thought about him contently. If she thought of Tyler she felt nothing. What was she thinking? She shouldn't be thinking about Klaus, but she couldn't stop. What did he do to her? This was his entire fault. "I can't…

"You can't what…Caroline." Klaus's face was inches from her face.

Caroline could feel his breathe on her face. She wanted more then anything to touch and kiss him.

"Don't fight it, love. You know you want it?" Klaus growled gently traveling his hand from her waist and to her breast.

Caroline moaned and grabbed his collar. His mouth latched onto her neck. She melted in his arms. If she stayed like this she knew she was doomed.

Why did evil had to feel so good?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie thought over the last few months, on how much her life has changed. Since the day the Salvatore's came into Elena's life things have been hell. It was way worse for everyone in the whole town when the originals came to town.

Life as a human was scarce and life for a vampire was dreamland. She wished she could change it. She had power, but she didn't have power to actually kill an original. That was something she needed to work on.

She walked down the dark lonely street of mystic falls. Yes, it was crazy to be out here at night walking, but she was a witch. She could protect herself if needed to be. She needed time to think, but her mind kept reminiscing about Kol. She didn't understand why she was thinking about an original. She hated all of them, why would she be thinking about Kol. He was an original and his brother was Klaus. She never thought of him before until Klaus bit her. Was this Klaus's fault? Did he have something to do with her thinking about Kol?

Bonnie kept walking, her mind wondering off and her eyes getting sleepy. She just wanted to not have to worry about anything and especially vampires. She wanted to help Caroline, but she didn't know how. She wished she were a normal teenager for once and not an all-powerful witch that is surrounded by supernatural beings. She was so lost in thoughts when she suddenly noticed she was in the woods near the park. She looked around and remembered what Tyler told her about the hybrids. How they died by Klaus's hand. She was pretty sure this was the same place Tyler' described to her. Those poor souls never stood a chance against Klaus.

She used to believe in good wins evil. Now she wasn't so sure.

She looked around some more when she suddenly heard something. Bonnie's head snapped up. Her eyes were droopy and she was on alert as a man stepped away from the tree near her. She didn't recognize the man.

"You alright?" He asked with a devious glint in his eyes.

Bonnie felt herself on alert even more when she noticed the man was only human. That actually frightened her more. Sure if he was a vampire she would have killed him by now, but this was a total different story. How was she going to protect herself against a human? Not only that, she couldn't concentrate because she was so tired. "I'm fine," Bonnie turned away and head out of the woods.

"Are you sure?" the man said rushing towards her.

Bonnie turned back and lunched her hand up to stop him, but he kept walking towards her. What the hell. "Stay away from me."

"Why would I do that?" The man walked toward her.

For the first time, Bonnie turned and ran. Bonnie felt panic like never before. She looked back a few time to see where he was. He was close, but not able to catch her. A smile appeared on her face when she realized she was almost out of the woods and into the park where she might be able to get help. She ran faster when she suddenly tripped over a large branch. She cursed and stood up only to be pulled backwards.

Bonnie screamed as she found herself on the ground with the man on top of her. "Get off me!"

"Anyone ever tell you it's a bad idea to be alone in the woods," the man said running his hand under her shirt.

Bonnie cursed, as her powers would not work. She even tried fire. Oh god no. Why weren't her powers working? "Please, let me go."

The man laughed darkly. "That's not going to happen, beautiful." He sneered, tugging on her jeans.

Bonnie's survival instincts kicked in. She hit and kicked him. She struggled, but he held her down as he ripped her jacket off. She screamed and she wished someone would safe her. She couldn't be attacked this way. Being raped would destroy her. She wished Kol were here.

Bonnie kicked him again when the man suddenly screamed bloody murder. He rolled off of her. She realized her hands where blazing red. Without thinking she grabbed his neck and he screamed harder. Her eyes darkened and the veins on her face appeared. She could feel the darkness coming thought her veins. It made her feel so good.

Moments later she realized what she was doing. Oh god what was she doing. She released him dropping him to the ground. She moved away realizing the man was alive, but barely. Bonnie scooted away and leaned against the tree realizing what she was about to do. She covered her face with her hands and cried. She almost killed a man.

A second later, she heard a whoosh. She looked up and saw a dark figure standing over her. "Bonnie."

"Kol," Bonnie quickly wiped her face off.

Kol bend down. "What happened?" I heard you scream."

Bonnie didn't say anything. She knew the man deserved worse, but death wasn't one of them."

"Nothing," Bonnie said.

Kol knew she was lying. He could tell by the tears in her eyes. He looked at her and could see a hand print on her right arm. "What happened to you?" Kol asked. Bonnie wouldn't answer him.

Kol turned when he heard a men stir behind him and the scent of blood hit his nose. He walked over and looked down at the poor excuse for a man. He glanced back at Bonnie. "Did he hurt you?"

Bonnie stood up and walked away, but Kol blocked her. "Tell me," Kol grabbed her shoulder. His eyes dilated.

"He… He tried to rape me. I…I burned him…I didn't mean too…Is he dead?" Bonnie voice cracked.

Kol eyes darkened. The man had no right to violate what was his. "Your safe. Stay." Kol then walked back to the man and bit his wrist. "I know you don't deserve this but, I think we're have more fun this way." Then he shoved his wrist in the man's mouth. Kol pulled away when the mark on the man's neck healed.

"Why are you out here?" Kol's eyes dilated.

"I was looking for some fun," the man sat up and looked over at Kol's shoulder. He gazed at Bonnie.

In rage, Kol grabbed his arm pulling it off. The man screamed rolling on the ground. Kol's eyes blackened. "Wrong answer,"

"What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," Kol broke his neck dropping him to the ground. He looked down at the ground picking up some device that fell from the mans pocket. He had no clue what it was. He placed it in his pocket.

Kol walked towards Bonnie that was rocking back and forth. He took her hand. "Your safe, Bonnie. I will never let anything happy to you," Kol picked the distraught witch up and held her in his arms.

It made him realize that he liked Bonnie more then he realized. If anyone even touched his witch they wished they were never born.

* * *

"I don't know if this is a good idea?" Stefan said.

Damon glared at his brother. Some times Stefen was so dense. "I know Klaus will be going after us one by one. We need to find something to bargain with him," Damon said.

"You actually think Katherine will come," Stefan said.

"She said she would be," Damon said leaning against his car. "Besides, I think she bought the story of you wanting to get back with her."

"We will see," Stefan said.

"You better be a good actor, when she comes," Damon said.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon. Even know he hated his brother right now he knew he could help him when needed. He didn't want Elena hurt. He still loved her even through she liked Damon.

A few moments later they saw a dark blue car pull up. Katherine got out of the car.

They watched as she strolled towards them. "I never thought I would be back in this god forsaken town," Katherine said.

"It's gotten better," Damon said. "With you gone."

"Always with the snarky comments. Don't you ever get bored with yourself?" Katherine said eyeing Stefan.

"Not really. I like myself," Damon said.

"I'm surprised you came?" Stefan said moving toward her and cupping her cheek. How he wished this were Elena.

Katherine smiled. "I'm more surprised that the originals were gone too."

Stefan smiled playing right along. "Me too."

"We should get going?" Katherine said, trailing her hand on his chest. "Do you have your bags?"

"Yes, Stefan stood there and smiled when he suddenly saw Elijah appear near her car.

Katherine felt a sudden sickness in her stomach. She hasn't felt that feeling since she was locked in that cave. She glared at Damon and knew at that moment he deceived her. "You tricked me," Katherine growled.

"Sorry, it was we or you. I had to find someone to bargain with," Damon grinned.

Katherine turned and saw Elijah leaning against her car. Her heart thumped loudly. She grabbed the stake from her pocket and grabbed Damon.

Stefan yanked the stake from her. "Don't even think about it,"

"I thought you loved me," Katherine said angry.

"I can't love someone that doesn't have a heart." Stefan turned away.

Katherine glared at him. She knew she should of never came back. Katherine ran. She only made it a few feet away when she was yanked back and onto the ground. Elijah stood over her.

"I will give you a choice Katherine. I can either erase every moment of your whole life from you or you can come and serve me," Elijah said.

Katherine growled annoyed. "I will not became your slave if that's what you're referring too.

"I could always tell Klaus about this. Then that would ruin his happiness. I don't think that would be a good idea," Elijah said.

"Klaus happy. He's the most evil person there is. He does not believe in love." Katherine said. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone can love. It's whether you want to or not," Elijah said, grabbing her arm.

Katherine tried to yank away, but Elijah held her tightly. He pulled her forward and cupped her chin. "You will come willingly with me. Don't try to escape," Elijah said.

Katherine followed him willing. She was on Vervain, but for some reason she could not escape his compulsion.

"I hope we keep the deal?" Damon said.

"Of course, I will try to persuade Klaus to not kill you or your friends," Elijah said.

"We want our friends back," Stefan said.

"I will do the best I can," Elijah said.

"Don't make me regret it," Damon said

Elijah smiled.

* * *

Caroline pushed Klaus away. "I can't..." Caroline runs to the door, but Klaus pulls her back.

"Let me go," Caroline said.

"Why would I do that?" Klaus lifts her up and sets her on the bed. "No need to get feisty."

"I am not sleeping with you," Caroline said.

Klaus laughs. He wants her, but he knows what she is feeling. He can feel every emotion she is feeling and it infuriates him. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, Caroline."

"That's a surprise," Caroline said, trying to move away from his gasp, but his hold on her was tight.

"You don't know how bad I want you," Klaus said cupping her jaw as he stared at her. "But I wont' take you unless you are willingly."

Caroline shivered as his hand trailed to her face then her neck. She wasn't scared, but she was afraid she would give up on Tyler. She was Tyler's girlfriend and no one else's. Why was Klaus getting to her? It had to be the stupid bond. "I want to go home," Caroline said.

"Why? So you can find a way to break the bond?" Klaus said.

"I should have a right to break the bond if I want to," Caroline said.

"Sorry love, you don't have a choice, but I'll make you a deal," Klaus said, holding her tightly.

"Do I even want to know," Caroline said, and was relieved that Klaus released his hand from her neck.

"I'll let you go home and do whatever you want, if you agree…to marry me," Klaus said.

"What?" Caroline opened her mouth shocked.

"I'm sure you heard me the first time, love. I don't think I need to repeat it," Klaus said, moving a strain of hair away from her face.

Caroline pushed his hand away. "Now I know you're crazy."

Klaus smirked. "It is your choice, but that would be the only way for you to leave this house, love."

Caroline growled. "If I agree then I should be able to give some rules also."

"And what might that be?" Klaus said.

"No killing my friends or any humans and I'm allowed to go as I pleased," Caroline said.

"At this time you are not allowed to choose what to do," Klaus said.

"Excuse me," Caroline said.

"You heard me love. Although, once were married you can do as you please," Klaus said.

"You're an ass," Caroline pushed him off the bed and smirked as he fell on his behind. She ran out the door.

Klaus growled and stalked after her as she left the room. Klaus had the tension of tying her up when his sister stepped out of the room.

"Finally, I thought you were going to be in there forever with your plaything," Rebecca said.

"Excuse me," Caroline spat.

"I thought he got rid of you." Rebecca said.

Caroline jumps and tackles her to the floor. Klaus watch amused as they both fall. Caroline tries to strangle Rebecca. His eyes widened when Caroline actually tossed Rebecca two feet in the air and off the balcony steps.

"Caroline." Klaus looks at her amazed and wonders how she tossed Rebecca. Usually, no one was able to trick Rebecca.

"She pissed me off," Caroline said.

Klaus walked down the steps with Caroline behind him. When he reached the bottom Rebecca was on her feet.

"Bitch," Rebecca pointed a finger at her. "I'll get you for this."

"Why are you wining for? It's not like you could get hurt," Caroline said.

Rebecca's eyes blackened. Her hands went to reach the baby blonde vamp when Klaus stood before Caroline. He grabbed his sister holding her back.

"Enough," Klaus yelled, pushing her back. "Rebecca, Caroline is part of the family now and I will not tolerate you disrespecting her. Show some respect and apologize," Klaus said.

"Not until she apologies first," Rebecca said.

"Why should I?" Caroline said.

"Unless you want your head off then I suggest you apologize," Rebecca said.

Caroline growled.

"I don't have time for this. Let's go Caroline," Klaus said, grabbing her hand.

Rebecca left, hissing all the way.

Caroline really didn't think that was a good idea, but It looks like she had no choice in the matter. Klaus was dragging her out the door.

Klaus opened the door and gasped as Kol walked in holding Bonnie.

"Kol, what the hell did you do?" Caroline said.

"She's asleep. Be quiet," Kol snapped. He moved past them and carried her to the guest room.

Klaus walked back in and watched as Kol came back in the room. "What happened? What did you do, Kol?"

Kol walked away and sat on the couch. "I didn't do anything. I found her like that."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked sitting on the couch.

"I found her out in the woods. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I had to compel her."

" What the hell is with you and your crazy family compelling people? Don't you…"

"Enough Caroline," Klaus said. He could see by the look in Kol's eyes he was pissed about something. Something must have happened to the witch if Kol was nothing-usual chirpy mood. "What happened Kol?"

"She was almost raped."

"What?" Caroline's eyes widened. "By Who?" She said angry.

"Some scum-bag. Bonnie managed to almost burn his neck off. I healed then killed him," Kol said. "I found this in his pocket."

Klaus took the device. He growled as the device crumbled into his hand.

"What is it?" Kol asked.

"I saw this before. It's not supposed to exist. "It stops all forms of magic around the person that is carrying it. He knew what Bonnie was," Klaus said.

"Oh god, Bonnie was defenseless against him them," Caroline said.

"Did he have any marks or tattoo's on him?" Klaus asked.

"I don't' know. I left him in the woods," Kol said.

"Where?" Klaus asked.

"Near the entrance to the park. Not far from here," Kol said. "Why?"

"He might be a hunter." Klaus said. Even know he killed and tortured others in his lifetime. He would never defile a woman like that. He never had to compel any women to sleep with him. He only had to compel the ones that screamed when he sank his fangs in their neck.

Kol eyes widened. "Are you shitting me? If that's true then I'm cursed."

"I'll be back. Stay put," Klaus glared at Caroline then he was gone.

Caroline knew this would be a good time to leave, but Bonnie needed her. She couldn't leave her with a house full of originals. Then if Kol did kill a hunter then he will haunt and god knows what could happen then.

Caroline stared at Kol. "So, do you see ghost yet?"

"For a baby vampire, you sure talk a lot," Kol said.

"I know."

Moments later, Klaus walked back in.

"Well?" Kol stood and faced him.

"He's not a hunter. He's a werewolf."

"What would they want with a device like that?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know," Klaus said. "I'm going to have a little chat with Celeste. Maybe she knows something."

Caroline watched him leave. "I'm going to see if Bonnie is okay."

Kol stood there and was relieved that the man wasn't a hunter. What ever was going on he would make sure Bonnie would never be hurt again. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Katherine Pierce wasn't afraid of many things. The only thing that scared her was Klaus finding her and torturing her for running away from him. Yet, here she was chained inside a cell because she trusted love too much.

"Let me go," Katherine said flashing her fangs.

"Is that supposed to scare me Katherine?" Elijah asked annoyed.

"What could you possibly want with me?" Katherine said.

Celeste stared at the scene before her. "He likes you, he just doesn't know how to say it."

Elijah growled at her.

"Who's she?" Katherine said, amused to find out Elijah still likes her. Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"Celeste is a witch. She double crossed Klaus, so now she's paying the consequences," Elijah said.

"At least your still alive," Katherine said.

If only she knew, Klaus couldn't kill her if he wanted to. Celeste thought.

Elijah took Katherine's jaw and held it. "What should I do with you? So many options and so much time."

Katherine grinned and decided to try her charm. Her hands were chained but her legs were free. She moved her right leg up and wrapped it around his waist. "What do you want, Elijah?"

Elijah growled. He knew she was playing him. He will not be fooled. "He released her leg around his waist. "Your trickery won't work, Katherine." Elijah said stepping away from her. "I am here asking you to make a choice. What will it be, Katherine?"

"I will not let you erase my mind. I won't give it up," she said.

"Fine, then I'll erase your obsession with the Salvatore's," Elijah said.

"I am not obsessed over them," Katherine said annoyed. "And I'm not becoming your personal slave."

Elijah glared at her. The door opened startling him. He turned to find Klaus staring at him.

"What the hell is she doing here," Klaus said.

Katherine struggled as Klaus moved toward her.

Elijah stopped him. "I found her and decided to bring her here. Don't kill her."

"I will not let her stay here, Elijah. She ruined our plans."

"Your plans. You killed my parents…and all you care about is your plans." Katherine snapped at him with anger.

"Still hyped on revenge. That won't get you anywhere, sweetheart," Klaus said.

"Klaus, consider this before you do something rash," Elijah said.

Klaus laughed. "You mean something like this." Klaus ran past him and pinned Katherine to the wall. His sank his fangs into her neck.

Katherine struggled. "No."

Elijah pulled him off. "What have you done?"

"I wonder how long she'll last?" Klaus said grabbing her jaw. "Maybe a week."

"Please," Katherine begged.

Celeste stared at them. "You're a disgrace. All of you vampires."

"Why do you care? She's a vampire." Klaus said, staring at Celeste.

Celeste stared at them. "No matter what she is, there is no reason for her to suffer you monster," the witch said.

"She took Caroline's human life away. She deserves worse then that." Klaus said.

"So that's why I'm still alive," Katherine said. "Caroline, the girl that took your heart. I thought love was a weakness for you. You have no love so why do you feel for her?" Katherine said.

Klaus growled. "I should kill you."

"I will not let you kill her, brother," Elijah said.

Klaus released her. "Why do you care for her after all she's done to us," Klaus yelled.

"Don't you see were part of the reason she is the way she is?" Elijah said.

"She won't change, Elijah. Don't be deceived by her trickery," Klaus said.

"You're changing? I can see it when you're with Caroline," Elijah said.

"It's different with her?" Klaus said.

"Is it?"

Klaus growled annoyed. "Enough, I will not listen to anymore of this. I won't kill Miss. Katherine. But I'll cure her when I see fit." Klaus then left.

Katherine grew weaker. She couldn't believe Klaus did this to her.

Elijah stepped toward Katherine and grabbed her chin. His eyes dilated. Katherine swallowed hard.

"You will forget about the Salvatore's and the death of your parents by Klaus's hand. You will remember nothing of this conversation. Go to sleep."

Moments later Katherine blinked and realized her hands were unshackled and Elijah was lifting her his arms. Only then her eyes closed.

* * *

Stefan, Jeremy, Elena, Tyler and Damon sit in the Salvatore boarding home.

"Shut up, pup. The last time we listen to you. We almost ended up all dead," Damon said.

"If you keep calling me that I will rip your head off," Tyler said.

"Tyler calm down. I know you're worried about Caroline, but this won't bring her here," Elena said.

Tyler sighed annoyed.

The doorbell rings and Stefan answers. He opens it and finds Klaus standing by the door. Caroline is beside Klaus.

"Caroline…Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"She's mate. Let us in?" Klaus said.

"No way in hell were letting you in," Damon said.

"If you want your witch back then your let us in," Klaus said.

Damon growled.

Jeremy and Elena walked in the living room.

"Let them in, Damon?" Jeremy said twilling the stake in his hands. Elena grabbed her brother's hand. "Don't." Elena said.

"Come in," Stefan said moving to the side.

Klaus smiled at the gilbert boy. "I would hold that temper in young Gilbert. You don't want anything happening to that hand of yours."

"Caroline," Elena ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Caroline said. "Bonnie needs our help," she whispered.

"Why what happened?" Elena said.

Klaus stepped into the living room and Caroline tensed. Tyler was staring at them. This wasn't going to be good.

"Caroline?" Tyler moved forward, but Klaus appeared before him.

"I am not here to kill you, but if you push me I might have to ripe out your heart," Klaus said.

"I don't' feel like cleaning up guts off my carpet, so if your going to kill each other, please get out of my house first," Damon said.

Klaus chuckled coldly. Caroline stood up. "Klaus don't even think about it. You promised we were here to help Bonnie."

Klaus sighed annoyed. He really wanted to kill Damon.

"What's wrong with Bonnie?" Elena said.

"Last night Bonnie was almost attacked," Caroline said.

"Bonnie is the most powerful witch there is. How is that possible?" Damon said.

"The man that attacked her was a werewolf and he had a device that stops any mystical powers. If it wasn't for my brother Kol, she might be not sane right now," Klaus said.

"How do you know if it wasn't Kol?" Jeremy asked.

"My brother might be killer, but he doesn't force himself on women," Klaus growled.

Jeremy eyes widened. "Where is she now?"

"With Kol."

"I don't' think that is a good idea," Elena said.

"She doesn't have a choice, love. Kol is bonded to the witch. He will not hurt her," Klaus smiled.

Elena gasped. "You bonded her with that monster."

"Were all monsters love. Do don't pretend your any different. Show some respect," Klaus growled.

"Why should we show respect when you and your crazy family just takes what is not yours," Tyler said.

"Tyler, don't." Caroline said.

""No, I will not stop. This piece of shit is ruining our life's. It's time he realizes it," Tyler said.

"Dumb move, pup," Damon said.

"Very," Klaus moves fast and grabs Tyler's neck breaking it.

"No," Caroline gasped.

Klaus drops him. "No need to get hysterical, love. He'll heal in a couple hours."

"Why do you have to be such an asshole? What is wrong with you?" Caroline said.

Klaus growls at her. "Don't push it love, unless you want me to bend you over and punish you in front of your friends."

Caroline face flushed. "Asshole," she muttered.

"Could we stop with the alpha male thing? It's starting to disturb me," Damon said.

Stefan wasn't sure what to think and didn't want to see that horror picture. Elena wasn't pleased. "Could we get back to business? What is wrong with Bonnie?"

Klaus sat on the couch crossing his legs. " She won't speak to know. Not even Kol. So I'm thinking maybe her friends could help. So I need Elena, Jeremy and Stefan to come with me."

"Like hell," Damon said.

"They don't have a choice. If they want to help Bonnie then this is their chance. If you don't Kol will make her forget," Klaus said.

Damon did not like this idea at all. "Elena you're not going."

"She's my friend. I have to help her," Elena said.

Damon sighed annoyed. "Fine then I'm going too."

Klaus smiled. "That's the spirit."

"How about Tyler?" Jeremy asked.

Klaus stood up and grabbed Caroline from checking on Tyler. "He'll wake up soon enough. Let's go love."

Caroline followed him and if she had a dagger she would stab Klaus in the back.

Klaus chuckled and knew what she was thinking. The only thing that was on his mind was the idea of bending her over and giving her a good punishment. There were so many options to think about.

Caroline shivered as Klaus's eyed her as he held her arm tightly. She could have sworn his eyes shifted to yellow and it looked like he wanted to ravish her. Caroline followed him, but couldn't help to think from this moment that her life would never be the same again.

* * *

**More to come soon**


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to go home," Bonnie said.

Kol sat beside her trying to calm her down. "Bonnie you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

"How can I be safe in a house full of originals," Bonnie said.

"It's safer then being at home," Kol said.

"What are you talking about?"

"The man that attacked you was a werewolf. He had some sort of device to block your powers. We don't know if there is more out there. You can't go home," Kol said.

"What? Why would someone want to hurt me," Bonnie said.

"I don't know," Kol said. "My family and your friends are trying to find out who the man was."

"You killed him?" Bonnie said, jerking away from him.

" He almost…

"I can handle myself," Bonnie said standing up.

Kol grabbed the witch pulling her against him. "Yes, I killed him. I would kill anyone that hurts you. You are mine and no one else's, my dear," Kol said cupping her cheek.

"I am no ones," Bonnie said angry.

"But your wrong, my witch. You are mine. You might not know it yet, but you are." Bonnie slapped him across the face then grabbed his arm.. Her eyes blackened.

Kol gasped, his skin started to freeze. He pulled her forward and kissed her. He could feel the witch's power leaving him as his tongue darted into her mouth. "Don't fight it my lovely witch. The more you stay, the more you realize that were meant to be together.

Bonnie moaned as his hands grabbed the back of her neck. Bonnie wasn't sure why she was kissing him, but she was. She wanted to kill him, but something came over her. She couldn't explain what it was. It felt like darkness over took her ... and oddly it comforted her.

Kol laid her down on the bed. His hands in hers and he put them above her head. He trailed his hand on her neck and stared at the pulsing vein in her neck. "I won't hurt you."

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

Kol's eyes dilated. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

Bonnie stared at him. Her mind panicking, but she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't believe Kol compelled her. His eyes darkened and his fangs lengthened.

Bonnie gasped as his fangs went into her neck. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. He was gentle with her. She moaned as he cupped her left breast. She was surprised there was no pain, just… No, what the hell is she thinking. She hates vampires.

He released his fangs from her neck and stared at her neck. "No one will hurt you ever again," Kol said, watching the mark disappear from her neck and form into a small scar. The mark symbolized the mark of the originals. Anyone seeing it would know she was taking and not to be touched.

He sat up pulling her up into his arms. "Bonnie?"

"What did you do?" Bonnie said, hissing at him. "Why do I feel…"

Kol smiled. "You just need rest."

"I don't want to sleep," Bonnie said. "What did you do?"

Kol was about to compel her again when the door opened. "Could you knock next time," Kol said annoyed.

Elijah stood behind him glaring at the witch in Kol's arms. "Are you okay, Miss Bennett?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie's friends are here. They would like to see her, Kol."

Kol frowned. He really didn't want her to leave. Bonnie stood up hastily and ran out the door.

"This should be fun. The whole Scooby gang is here," Kol said following Elijah into the living room.

Elena and Caroline ran to Bonnie. "Bonnie, are you okay?" they wrapped their arms around Bonnie.

"I'm fine. I'm glad to see you," Bonnie said.

Bonnie sat down beside Elena. Caroline was on the opposite side.

Damon and Stefan looked ahead to see Rebecca come in. Damon sighed annoyed.

"Why are the Salvatore's here and the other's? Are they prisoners again?" Rebecca asked.

"You wish, Barbie?" Damon said.

Rebecca glared at him. Before she could rush over, Elijah stood in her way. "Rebecca, don't, unless you want a challenge?"

Rebecca smirked and ignored him. She flopped on the chair and sat beside Kol. "So is anybody going to tell me what is going on?"

Klaus smirked. "I brought them along to help, Bonnie, but it seems the witch is doing better then I expected," Klaus said.

Bonnie glared at Kol. She wondered what Kol told Klaus. "I'm fine what did you think was wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Kol said.

"When Bonnie was almost attacked, the werewolf dropped a small, circle device. It's almost like the gilbert invention, but this one stops all supernatural powers including witches. The only one's it doesn't work on is my family and me. We need to find out what pack he was from and if there is another device," Klaus said.

"Great, instead of a human trying to kill us, now it's a werewolf," Damon said, annoyed.

"Instead of making your lives hell, I decided we will have to work together," Klaus said.

"Seriously," Rebecca said. "Why can't we just kill them?"

Elijah glared at her. "Rebecca."

"Don't push it little sister. Just because your bored it doesn't mean for you to get in the way," Klaus said.

"We can dagger you then you won't be bored," Damon muttered.

"Excuse me," Rebecca said.

"Damon, shut up before I tear out your heart," Klaus said.

"Can you be anymore heartless?" Caroline said.

"Be thankful that is the only thing he is getting," Klaus glared at Damon. He hasn't forgotten what he did to Caroline. "I've come to a conclusion to make a deal with all of you."

"This should be good," Rebecca said.

"Taking a deal from you is like shaking the hands of the devil," Damon said.

"Well it's either take the deal or I'll make everyone of your friends life's a living hell, including yours," Klaus said.

"What's the deal?" Stefan asked.

"Can we just go and forget about this. I want to home," Caroline said annoyed.

"Why? I thought you had enough rest last night, love." Klaus smiled.

"Not with you creeping in the room and watching me 24/7," Carline scowled.

Klaus chuckled. "But's it's my room too sweetheart."

"You're sleeping with him?" Damon asked.

"No," Caroline said annoyed.

"Are you sure? Because having an orgy with a thousand year old hybrid would be unhealthy. No one knows who will wake up dismembered," Damon smirked.

Kol busted out laughing. He rolled on the floor.

"Did you really just say that, Damon." Bonnie said.

"Bad mental, image," Rebecca said.

"On the contraire, usually the women I bed are barely able to stand when I'm done with them," Klaus said.

"I wonder why that is," Damon said. 'Did you break their pelvis."

"Please, if anyone is better at pleasuring a women. It certainly isn't you," Kol said.

"Why? Because you look at yourself in the mirror all the time," Klaus said.

"Am I really listening to my brothers talk about who is better in bed? " Rebecca said annoyed.

"Shut up, all of you," Elijah said. "Stop acting like children and grow up."

Everyone glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Wow, the man speaks," Kol said.

Elijah growled.

"Back to what I was about to say. I'm prepared to leave the Doppelganger and her friend's alone if Caroline seals a deal with me," Klaus said.

"What deal?" Elena asked.

"Caroline's marriage to me," Klaus said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Caroline was the first to speak. "Are you crazy?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Damon said.

"I told you were mine, Caroline. We are bonded and there is no way out of it. You and your friends will have to learn to accept it," Klaus said.

"You can't just take what you want. That's not how it works and it's not how it works with me," Caroline screamed.

"Yes darling, scream my name" Klaus chuckled. "But not quite so angrily" he added flashing her a smile.

Caroline grabbed a lamp nearby and hurled it at him. Klaus caught it hastily.

Kol chuckled. "I think someone needs a spanking." Kol dodged as another lamp flew past is head. "That wasn't very nice."

"Caroline, if you toss another item at me, I will bend you over my knee," Klaus sneered setting the lamp down.

"What are we twelve?" Damon said.

"If you act like a child you're be treated like one," Klaus said.

"If you behave I'm sure Nik will find a treat to give you," Kol joked.

"Shut up Kol," Caroline said.

"You can't just force Caroline to love you. It doesn't work like that," Bonnie said.

"That's where you're wrong, love." Klaus rushed forward and grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her to the center of the room. "Why don't we try a little experiment?"

Caroline glared as Klaus held Bonnie. "What are you doing? Let her go."

"I'm not going to hurt her, love. I'm only testing out a theory," Klaus said.

"Let me go," Bonnie said with blazing eyes. Elena stood. So did Stefan and Damon.

Kol stood in front of Bonnie. "It would make me very happy if you kissed me."

Bonnie glared at him. "Who are you trying to fool? Why would I kiss you?"

"Because you did earlier in my bedroom. Now don't be shy," Kol said.

Bonnie tossed him back with her power. A dark feeling crept up in her.

Rebecca grew annoyed. " Could we get on with whatever your about to do."

"I have a better idea," Klaus said, forcing her to face him. "I want you to kill Kol." His eyes dilated.

"We can sit down. I want to watch," Damon said.

Elena and Stefan ignored him.

"What?" Kol glared at him. "Is this a joke?"

"No, it's just a test." Klaus said.

Bonnie turned and faced Kol. She stood still, cold as a statue. "Bonnie,"

"I can't…your compulsion doesn't work on me," Bonnie said. She didn't understand how, but she wasn't affected what Klaus said to her. She couldn't kill Kol and would never will. It was like she was in love with him or something.

"I know love," Klaus said, smiling.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elena asked.

"It means Bonnie is mated to my brother Kol," Klaus smiled. "She can't kill her mate.

"I am not," Bonnie said, with arms crossed.

"What?" Elena said.

Kol smirked. "No reason to be in denial."

"I am not mated to you," Bonnie said.

"What's that on your neck?" Damon asked.

"What?" Bonnie traced her neck. "Nothing."

"I see it too. Did someone bit you?" Elena asked.

Kol chuckled. "No need to worry about that, love." Kol took Bonnie's hand away from her neck.

Bonnie pushed him away. "What did you do?"

"What? I just marked you. It's not a big deal," Kol said.

"Figures you would bond with a witch," Rebecca said.

"You what?" Bonnie said.

"I only did it to protect you."

Bonnie glared at him. Then she hit him in the face. "Elena let's go." Bonnie walked toward the door.

"Bonnie," Kol went to grab her when Elijah stopped him. "I think you should let her go. She needs time to think.

"Why would I do that?" Kol smirked.

Elijah crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Let the Bennett witch go. She'll come back," Klaus said.

"Fine, if she is allowed to leave then so is Caroline," Kol said.

Bonnie sneered and opened the door. Elena and Caroline followed.

"Where do you think you are going, love?" Klaus said.

"Out, don't even try to stop me," Caroline said, shutting the door.

Stefan and Damon glared at each other.

"I thought I had possessive problems," Damon joked. "At least I'm not a dick like some people."

"Excuse me?" Klaus glared at him.

"Damon, shut up and let's go," Stefan said grabbing his arm.

"I think Damon should stay," Kol said. "We could hang him and pull out his…"

"There will be no torturing, Kol," Elijah said.

Kol frowned.

Klaus sneered. "Get out before I toss you in the Dungeon."

"Gladly," Stefan said puling his brother out the door.

Rebekah sighed. "You men are no fun. I'm going shopping."

"Call us if you need us," Elijah said watching her leave.

"What are you, are dad now?" Kol said.

"I'm the only one here that has any sense," Elijah said.

"Just because you're boring and I'm fun doesn't make you papa smurf," Kol said.

Klaus laughed.

"Shut up Nicklaus." Elijah scowled at him. "Care to explain why you bonded with a witch and why you suddenly want to marry Caroline?"

"Because I want to. You know how I like witches," Kol smirked.

"Unfortunally, I do," Elijah said.

"Caroline is my mate. She should marry me," Klaus said.

"If Bonnie and Caroline refuse?"

"Caroline can't refuse me. She in bonded to me and you know what happens then," Klaus said.

Elijah is astonished. "You're doing this because you believe in finding your soul mate. You believe in the legend."

"Of course. I found others who were bonded together. I know it's real. After years of being alone, why not. I have nothing to lose," Klaus said.

"Except for your mind," Kol joked.

Klaus glared at him. Then he faced Elijah. "Where is Miss. Katherine?"

"She's asleep in my room."

"Why is she not in the dungeon?" Klaus said.

"Because I don't want her there. You don't have to worry. She doesn't remember anything about you killing her family or the Salvatore's. Their gone from her life."

"Wow and you thought we went drastic measures to keep the women we want," Kol said.

"It was for her safety," Elijah said. "Besides she needs the cure, she doesn't have long."

"For what?" Kol asked.

"Klaus bit her." Elijah sneered.

"Must have been in one of your moods again," Kol smirked.

Klaus sighed. He really didn't want to cure her. He knew if he didn't Elijah would try anything to get the cure. He would probably stab him in the back too. "Fine."

Elijah followed him upstairs and into the room.

Katherine was on the bed. She was shaking and her skin was pale. Elijah went on the other side and sat down. He helped her set up. "Katherine, wake up."

Katherine slowly opened her eyes. "What's wrong with me? Feels like I'm starving."

"Don't worry, your feel better in no time." Elijah said.

"Go ahead, love." Klaus bit his wrist and held it towards her.

Katherine stared at him for a second then took his hand and drank.

Five minutes later, Klaus pulled away. "That's enough," Klaus said standing up and leaving the room.

Katherine watched him leave. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're fine," Elijah said placing a bag of blood on the stand. "He's having girl problems."

"I see," wondering why Klaus was here. She hasn't seen him in ages.

"I feel much better now," Katherine curled against him and wrapped her arm around his neck. "I miss this."

Elijah smiled. "What is it, that you miss?"

"You." Katherine pulled him forward and kissed him. "Stay with me."

"Of course."

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were at the Salvatore's mansion.

Jeremy is sitting on couch on the opposite with Damon and Stefan.

"We can't stay here anymore," Damon said.

"I agree with Damon," Stefan said. "We should leave Mystic Falls."

"And if you two ever want a normal life then you would run and never look back," Damon said pointing to Caroline and Bonnie.

"I can't leave my home," Caroline said.

"If you don't, he will force you to marry him," Stefan said.

"I know that, but I don't run from no one. I'll figure a way out," Caroline said.

"How?" Elena said.

"You can't really be thinking about leaving?" Bonnie said.

"If you stay, you're life will be hell," Damon said.

"I'll take that chance," Caroline said.

"I don't think your thinking clearly, Barbie," Damon said.

"I'm with Caroline on this one, Damon. I can't leave my home town," Elena said.

"No, you don't have to because if I have to tie you up and drive you out of this town, I will," Damon said.

"Damon she has to make her own decision," Stefan said.

"No, we stand and fight," Bonnie said. "I will not leave my home."

"I don't think that's an option anymore." A voice said from the doorway.

"Tyler." Caroline stood up and walked to him. Tyler pulled her forward and hugged her. "God, I miss you."

Caroline swallowed. For some reason it felt odd hugging Tyler. "I miss you too."

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Tyler asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"We can't stay here, Caroline. The only chance for us is to run and never look back," Tyler said.

"For once in his life, he's right," Damon said.

Caroline didn't want to leave. She was born here and her mother was here. "If we did leave, where would we go?"

"I don't' know, but we can't stay here," Tyler said.

"Well first thing's first, they can't come with us until they break the bond with the originals," Damon said.

"What do you mean?" Tyler said.

"Caroline and the witch are bonded with an original. The only way for them to not find us or them would be to break the bond," Damon said. "It would be useless to run when they can find us."

"Bonnie, do you think you could do it?" Caroline asked.

"The last time I tried to break the bond, Klaus had bonded me with his idiotic brother, Kol," Bonnie said.

"What are you saying?" Elena asked.

"I can't do it," Bonnie said.

"Why not?" Tyler said.

"I don't know. It's like I'm compelled or something."

"It's because of the bond. Once your bonded with a original you can't break the bond," Damon said.

"That's why he must of bonded you with his brother. So you can't break Klaus and Caroline's bond," Stefan said.

"Damn it," Tyler said. "Why is he always one step ahead of us?"

" It doesn't matter. I plan we leave tomorrow," Damon said.

Elena wasn't sure about it, but Damon was right. Klaus would kill them if they didn't leave. "Fine, were leave tomorrow."

"I'll call a witch friend of mine to help break the bond," Damon said. "I'm sure she'll be here by tomorrow morning."

Caroline sighed.

"Let's go Caroline," Tyler took her hand. Caroline followed him out the door and into the night.

* * *

Moment's later, Caroline was at Tyler's place. They talked and held each other. Tyler kissed her, but she felt revolted by it. She knew it was the bond. She loved Tyler. There was no way she could feel repulsed by him. It was the bond it had to be.

Caroline pulled away. "Tyler, not tonight. I just want to rest."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired."

"I wish we could leave now. There's no telling what that bastard is up too," Tyler said.

"Let's not think about the one that ruin our life. Let's talk about something else," Caroline said.

"I still don't understand why he bonded with you. It doesn't make since for someone like him to bond with someone. He's evil and has no soul."

"Maybe he's lonely and wants someone in his life," Caroline said, wishing she didn't say it.

"I know he likes you, but that doesn't mean he loves you. He doesn't feel anything. He killed his hybrids without remorse then my…mother," Tyler's voice cracked.

"Tyler, it's okay," Caroline wrapped her arms around him. "Were get though this."

"I want him dead, so bad, Caroline," Tyler said.

"I know." Caroline said. She felt so bad for him. First his father died and now his mother. "I'll find away."

"No, the only thing we can do is run," Tyler said.

"But, for how long Tyler," Caroline asked.

"It doesn't matter. Katherine ran for years and never was caught," Tyler said.

"I know," Caroline said.

Tyler lay down on the couch and pulled her against him. "I miss this,"

Caroline smiled at Tyler. She laid her head on his chest. Tyler bend down and took her chin. "Marry me."

"What?"

"I want to marry you. I know Klaus is forcing you to marry him, but you don't have to. If you marry me then he might…forget about that silly plan,

"I don't know Tyler," Caroline said.

"We could do it right now. We could go to Vegas and…"

"Tyler we can't do that," Caroline said.

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"If he finds us, he'll kill you if you marry me."

Tyler sat up. Caroline moved off his lap. "I can't risk it,"

"Caroline, but this could be our chance. Maybe it would even break the bond," Tyler said, smiling.

"I doubt that," a voice said from the doorway.

Tyler stood on alert. Caroline did too.

"Klaus," Tyler hissed as he stood in front of Caroline protectively.

"How did you get in?"

Klaus smirked. "There is no human owner to the home anymore. Must have forgotten that."

Tyler growled at him. "Get out."

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do, Tyler. He stepped forward to grab Tyler's neck when Caroline yanked Tyler back and stood in front of him.

"Don't. Please Klaus just let us go," Caroline said.

"I cant' do that, love. Now, come with me and I won't paint the walls with his blood."

Caroline snarled. "Don't you dare?"

"Now, your threaten me love. I'll have to punish you for that," Klaus said.

"Don't touch her," Tyler stood in front of her, glaring at Klaus.

"What are you going to do about it, mate?" Klaus hissed.

Caroline could see the end of this outcome and it wasn't good. She moved between then and pushed them both back. "Tyler leave. "

"What, no," Tyler said.

Caroline growled. She should have thrown his ass out the door. She was trying to save him. She turned and tackled Klaus pinning him to the floor. In her left hand she held a dagger. It might not kill him, but it will paralyze him for a minute at least.

"You're playing a dangerous game, love," Klaus said, chuckling.

Caroline went to stab him. She was shocked that he didn't stop her. "Go ahead, love." Confused, Caroline pushed the dagger in his chest. She regrets it because she did care for him. But she couldn't let him hurt Tyler.

She quickly stood up and the moment Tyler took her hand, her hand went to her chest. "Oh god."

"Caroline what's wrong?"

"My chest, it feels like I've been stabbed," Caroline cried.

"It must be the bond. We have to go." Tyler picked her up and raced out the door.

Tyler made his way to his car and placed Caroline in the passenger side. Tyler ran to the driver side when Caroline screamed. "Tyler."

He was yanked out and tossed to the ground. Klaus peeked in the car and smiled sinfully. "What shall I do with you?"

Caroline pushed the door open causing Klaus to fall to the ground. Caroline ran to Tyler helping him off the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Tyler hissed frustrated.

"You're really trying my patience, love." Klaus appeared before Caroline and grabbed her arm, pulling her forward.

"Don't touch her," Tyler went for his neck, but was pushed to the ground.

"Don't move darling," Klaus's eyes dilated.

Caroline wanted to scream. She couldn't move and he was approaching Tyler.

Klaus grabbed Tyler by the neck and forced him to look at him.

"If your going to kill me, just do it," Tyler said.

Klaus laughed. "The idea of killing is a wonderful idea, but if I killed you then I would be bored and would have no one to torture. I have a better idea."

Tyler shivered as Klaus stared at him. His eyes dilated. "Go back inside and go to your room. Me and Caroline will be right there."

Tyler did as he was told. It didn't make him feel any better that he was released because he told him to go to his room. He wasn't sure what he was planning on doing, but the look in Klaus's eyes he didn't want to know.

Klaus turned toward Caroline. "You may move now, darling." Klaus took her hand.

"What are you doing?" Caroline said trying to yank her arm free.

Klaus grew annoyed and held her arm tightly. "Were going to play a game."

Caroline followed him back in Tyler's house and toward the stairs. She really didn't want to know what Klaus's game was. He was starting to creep her out. All sorts of horrific thought filled her mind. Would he kill Tyler and make her watch. Would he make her kill Tyler? The idea scared her.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, love. I'm not going to kill you or the mutt,"

Klaus said.

Caroline followed Klaus and pulled her inside of Tyler's bedroom. What the hell were they doing here? "If your planning seducing me in front of Tyler it won't work."

Klaus chuckled. "Such a naughty mind. Is that what you want me to do?"

"No," Caroline said, but her subconscious was saying yes.

"Sit down on the bed, love." Klaus said.

Caroline obeyed. Not like she had a choice sense he compelled her. She watched as he compelled Tyler to sit on the chair that faced the bed. Oh god, she knew what Klaus was going to do. How was she going to fight him when she wanted Klaus just as bad, but she can't? She has to stay focus and strong. Klaus wouldn't force her. He felt what she was feeling and he said he wanted to marry her before he took her. She had to do something.

Klaus waited no time taking his jacket off and tossing it to the floor. He sat beside Caroline.

"What are you doing?" Caroline shivers as Klaus sits beside her.

"I think Tyler needs a lesson and in knowing what's his and what's not." Klaus said.

Caroline gulps. She wasn't sure how it happened so fact, but his lips were brushing against hers. Then he moved toward her neck. Her jacket was ripped off leaving her with just a tank top.

Caroline tried to move away, but instead she moaned. Damn him.

Her pants and top was torn off next, just leaving her with her bra and underwear. "Damn you. Those were new."

Klaus chuckled. "I'll bring you knew ones." Then he took a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed both of her hands together. "Let me go."

He pushed her over his lap. Her blue clad lace underwear showed her firm and tan legs. He ignored the urge to take her right then.

"What the hell," Caroline yelled.

Klaus chuckled as Tyler growled at him. "What's wrong Tyler? Did you lost your voice?"

"Let me go, asshole," Caroline said annoyed that her bottom was displayed in front of Klaus and it didn't help that boobs kept falling out of her bra. "Let me up,"

"No, not until you learn your lesson."

Caroline jumped as Klaus slapped her bottom. Damn him. "Stop that."

Klaus chuckled. "Do you think I should stop Tyler?" Oops that's right you can't speak.

"I hate you," Caroline said. He really was going to pay for this. "Stop that."

Klaus chuckled. "Ten more."

Caroline hissed angry.

Klaus turned her around and sat her on his lap. Klaus eyes widened as Caroline eyes were closed and her lovely breast has spilled out of her bra and were out on display before him. He smiled. "I bet your lovely bottom is a bit sore, isn't it love?"

Caroline opened her eyes. "I hate you."

"But I can make it go away," Klaus smiled grabbing her arms and pulling them around his neck. He sat the opposite side so Caroline could see Tyler. "What are you doing?"

Klaus smiled and made her sit on her knees. He pulled her forward and lavished her lovely breast with kisses.

Caroline's eyes went wide. She was trying not to moan, but she did. Tyler was staring at her. She knew Klaus was doing this to make a point. He was good with his tongue. He was doing things to her that no other man did. "Ssstop," Caroline moaned. She grabbed his shirt and wished he would take his clothes off.

"Are we inpatient love?" Klaus ignored her pleas and lavished the other breast.

Caroline gasped holding on to his head. Damn him. "Ssstop,"

"If you want me stop, why are you holding on to me, love?"

Caroline started to pull away from him when he released her. She found herself lying flat on her back. Klaus hovered over her and ripped the panties off. Caroline growled at him. "Those were new too."

Klaus chuckled and pulled out a small device from his pocket. Caroline couldn't get a good look at it because the next thing she knew she was screaming in pleasure. Klaus stared at her. He compelled her. "Scream my name darling. Don't stop until I told you too."

Klaus moved away from the bed and chuckled. He walked over to Tyler who looked angry. His face was even red. "What's the matter mate? Cat got your tongue.

Tyler growled and if he were loose he would shred Klaus to pieces.

"Klaus." Caroline moaned.

"That's a nice melody, isn't Tyler?" Klaus provoked. He chuckled again, then face Tyler. His eyes dilated. "You may speak, but you can't move."

"I'll kill you for this you sick bastard," Tyler shouted.

"I already know I'm a bastard, Tyler. No need to tell me about it," Klaus said.

Tyler sighed annoyed. "Release Caroline. I know your trying to make a point."

"I don't know if I want to," Klaus said watching from the sidelines.

Tyler growled annoyed. "What do you want? Haven't you already done enough?"

"No, Tyler. I'm just getting started." Klaus moved away from Tyler toward Caroline who was moaning his name. He chuckled then gently traced up her leg and pulled out the vibrator.

Caroline's eyes was fuzzy. She felt herself sitting up and her hands free from the handcuffs. She opened her eyes. "How do you feel, love?"

"You. Why the hell did you do that?" Caroline snapped, grabbing her shirt to cover her breast.

"I wanted to prove to Tyler that you're mine and know one else's. Now get dress, were leaving here," Klaus said standing up.

"I think I'll shower first." Caroline said.

"You smell good to me," Klaus said.

Caroline growled. "Release Tyler."

Klaus chuckled. "Still trying to tell me what to do, love. I'm sure you know what happens when you disobey me," Klaus whispered.

"Asshole." Caroline sasid. She huffed then grabbed her clothes and fixed her bra. She quickly placed her clothes on. She watched as Klaus approached Tyler.

"Klaus don't kill him." Caroline said.

Klaus stared at him. "You can leave, but you are to leave town and never to return. If I see you I will kill you on the first chance I see you."

"Why so Caroline won't leave your sorry ass and…" Tyler choked as Klaus grabbed him by the throat.

"Klaus don't…let him go," Caroline said.

Klaus squeezed. He really wanted him dead. If he did, he knew Caroline would never forgive him. He released him and Tyler fell to the floor.

"Get up and leave," Klaus growled.

Caroline sighed. "Let me say goodbye."

Klaus sighed annoyed.

Tyler stood with arms crossed glaring at Klaus. "I don't want to leave you, Caroline. He's going to turn you into something your not."

"I would never turn her into me. She is perfect the way she is," Klaus hissed.

Tyler didn't believe that.

"You have to leave, Tyler. You don't have a choice." Caroline said. She wasn't sure why she wasn't a blubbing mess, but she would have been if it weren't for the damn bond.

Tyler took her hand. "I…can't leave you here. You don't love him Caroline. I can't leave you here with him."

"Then I guess I have no choice," Klaus said moving forward.

"No." Caroline said. "I…I love Klaus. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I like Klaus."

"No, it's the bond. You can't…"

"Tyler, just go. If you stay your die. You don't have a choice," Caroline said.

Tyler refused to believe this, but he decided to agree. He would make it back one day to take Klaus down. One day he would have his vengeance.

"Goodbye Tyler," Caroline said.

"Goodbye," Tyler left.

Caroline watched him leave, sadly. "There are you happy now?"

Klaus stood behind her. "Perfectly fine."

Caroline went to punch him when Klaus turned her around and held her hand.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Your not nice either," Caroline said.

Klaus chuckled. "I think that's why I fancy you. You're so full of life and fun. You keep me on my toes."

Caroline was about to slap him, but his eyes dilated. "Got to sleep Caroline. You are safe."

Caroline tried to fight the compulsion, but she couldn't. She fell into his arms and darkness took over her.


	7. Chapter 7

**BETA**

Caroline awakes in the middle of the night. She lies there trying to remember what happen. She rolls over and her eyes widen.

Klaus is lying beside her. He's awake and staring at her.

She remembers what Klaus did. Caroline rolls almost off the bed when he pulls her forward and gently touched her face.

"Where do you think you are going, love?" Klaus asked.

"Why am I here?" she asked, angry.

"We are bonded and this is my home. You belong here."

"I don't want to be here," Caroline said.

"Why? Caroline, what's wrong?"

"You, is what's wrong. You compelled me and I hate you for what you done. Do you think I could forgive you for this?" Caroline cried.

"Caroline, please... I only was making a point to Tyler that you are mine and no one else's." Klaus said, standing up from the bed in just a pair of black sweat pants.

"I am no ones," she growled.

"Whether you like it or not you and I are soul mates," Klaus said.

"I will never believe that. After what you did I think you are worse then Damon, no wonder no one..."

Klaus lunged forward and grabbed her throat. He slammed her against the wall. "You have crossed a very fine line, love," he growled.

"The…truth…hurts doesn't it?" Caroline gasped for air. "Let me go." If he wants me dead why doesn't he just kill her?

Klaus saw the tears run down here face. Her emotions went through him like lighting. He felt what she felt. He knew what she felt. Knew what she said. How could she think that? He dropped her surprised that he hurt her. He backed away then ran out of the room.

Caroline watched amazed how fast he ran. Did she really hurt his feelings? Was he really sorry? Either way she was not forgiven Klaus for this. There had be a way to end the bond or a way to reason with Klaus. She was not marring Klaus.

She wondered if there was a way to stop Klaus. They couldn't kill him, if they did it would kill her too. Maybe Celeste knew a way to help her. It seems like the witch hated him. She was more surprise that they were still keeping Celeste locked up.

Caroline knew the only way to get her freedom was by breaking the spell. She had to go and find Celeste.

Klaus wasn't sure what came over him. One minute he was in a fit of rage and the next he wanted to hurt her. It was true he was alone. He had his family, but it wasn't enough. He wanted someone to love him. Someone that can give him a family and that can fill that empty void in his heart.

Klaus chugged the glass of wine down. Then he tossed the glass into the fire. The wine didn't thirst his craving. He wanted something else. He wanted blood. He wanted to poor his anger out on something or anyone. He wanted a fresh mortal.

Klaus turned to see the door open. Kol walked in with two human girls on each arm.

Klaus licked his lips and for once Kol was doing something right. He didn't have to go hunting tonight. "Kol, what are you doing?"

"I was hungry," Kol said.

Klaus signed. "Where's the witch?"

"Home. Where's Caroline?"

"In her room." he growled.

"Trouble in paradise," Kol said, leading the girls to the couch.

"I guess not all is bad since you brought me lunch," Klaus eyed the blonde sitting on the couch. She wasn't Caroline, but she would do.

Kol noticed the look.

"Don't worry brother, I will be gentle with this one," Klaus walked toward her and took her hand. "Stand up love. I want to show you something," Klaus said.

The blonde stood up smiling. Klaus took her hand and pulled her towards him.

Kol chuckled as his brother sat her on the kitchen table and sank his teeth in the girl's neck.

Klaus wanted to release his frustration and pound into her, but she was only human. He would probably break her.

"Good lord," Elijah said, walking into the room.

Klaus leaned up and pulled the girl to stand.

"I am not cleaning that table, Klaus. I already had to fix the one in the guest room because Kol broke the door," Elijah sneered.

Kol chuckled. "Sorry brother. I couldn't help it."

Klaus licked his blood-stain lips. He grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "There you go darling. You had an unfortunate accident falling down the steps. Go home and you remember nothing about us."

Kol scowled as the girl left. "Klaus, that was dinner."

"I wonder what the witch would think if she knew what you did," Klaus smiled.

"Same to you. Then again Caroline is already pissed at you. I wonder what you did to set her off," Kol said.

Elijah walked over and sat on the couch. "Do I even want to know?"

"Caroline is just mad because I punished her," Klaus sat on the couch, noticing Kol's glare. "What?"

"You spanked her?" Kol asked.

"Shut-up Kol. I don't want to talk about it," Klaus said.

Elijah watched him walk away and wondered what he did. He could tell what ever it was Nicklaus regretted it. Maybe he'll talk to Caroline about it.

* * *

Caroline sneaks down the hall and when the coast was clear she opened the basement door and walked down stairs. She opens the door slowly and looks around. No one was around. She stepped inside the dungeon and finds Celeste in the left cell. She walks towards her. "Celeste," she whispers.

The witch sits up from the cot and stares at her. "What can I help you with, Caroline." The witch stands up gazing at her.

"I need your help?"

"With what?" Celeste asked.

"I need to find a way to break the bond, from Klaus. I can't live with him."

"Dear child, there is no way of breaking the bond, especially one from a hybrid. The only way would be death itself."

"Okay, that's out of the question. There has to be some way to over power him," Caroline said out loud.

Celeste smiled. "Oh, but there is child, but you're be risking his wrath if he gets free."

"What is it?" I'll do anything?" Caroline said.

"There is a way to gain control over him, since your bonded to him. You would have to get in his head first."

"How do I do that?" Caroline asked.

"You have to get him asleep and force a dream in his head. Then hypnotize him in believing he cannot compel others."

"Hypnotize a…hybrid. That's impossible," Caroline said.

"Oh, but it is true. I know your fearless and you're not afraid of him. I know you can do it."

"If this does work, how do I stop him from compelling me?" Caroline asked.

"Easy. You just compel him to do whatever you want," Celeste said.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, it's very simple. But first you're going to need to know what to do."

Caroline smiled and listened. If this worked that would mean she was free and she could make Klaus paid for what he's done.

Later, Caroline left the dungeon and walked up the steps. She was just reaching the door when it opened.

She jumped as she saw Elijah appeared. "Caroline, what are you doing here?"

Caroline gulped. "Nothing."

"I wanted to talk to you?" Elijah led her up the stairs and to the hallway.

"About what?" Caroline asked.

"I heard that you're furious with my brother, Klaus. Has he done something I should be aware of?"

Caroline is surprised by his question. He was vampire. "Why do you care?"

"Because Klaus is my brother and I care about his happiness. I know he can be…"

"An asshole."

"Ah yes my brother can be…hard to change, but I know he loves you. I haven't seen him like this since we met Tatia. Without you he would go back to his original self of killing harmless people."

"You really think he can change. He killed so many people. He sent Tyler away, I don't know if I can forgive him," Caroline said.

"You are bonded to my brother. besides, It shouldn't be hard to change his mind," Elijah said.

"What do you mean?" Caroline said.

"I heard you and Celeste. I know what you're going to do."

Crap, what was she going to do now.

"But, there is no reason to worry Caroline. I'll see to it, that you achieve your goal.

"You're going to help me. Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because family is everything, and I want my brother to change," Elijah said.

"How do I know this is not a trick," Caroline said.

"I give you my word. I never break a promise."

Caroline stared at him and knew he would never break a promise. But he was an original. Should she trust him? "Okay, I trust you."

Caroline hoped she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Klaus sits there and wonders what he should do about Caroline. He needed her. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her to be in his arms forever. He knew she hated him because he compelled her. What was he going to do?

His phone rings interrupting him. Klaus pulls out his phone annoyed. "What?"

"Well, hello to you too. What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon asked in a snarky voice.

"Why are you calling me? Do you want me to kill you?" Klaus said.

"Wow, no snarky remarks today?"

"Damon, if you don't tell me I will come down there and ripe your heart out," Klaus said

"Okay, okay. We found some information on the werewolf that attacked Bonnie. It seems he was part of a clan called "Moon-soul. They kill any beings of supernatural. Location is…"

"New Orleans, Louisiana," Klaus said.

"So you know of them?" Damon asked.

"Yes, very vicious and stronger then most werewolves. They live in New Orleans's, my protégé will take care of it," Klaus said.

"Your what?" Damon asked.

"I guess, I forgot to mention that I own New Olean's and I created the supernatural community years ago."

"Really, so does that make you lord Klaus over there?"

"Pretty much," Klaus said, with a smile. "If you ever decided to step in my territory, you might want to watch your back."

"I'll remember that the next time I'm over there," Damon remarked.

"I'm sure you will." Klaus hanged up annoyed.

"What's got you in a pouty mood?" Rebecca asked walking in.

Klaus sighed annoyed. "Nothing."

Kol chuckled. "He's just pissed because Caroline is mad at him, because he spanked her and…"

"If you don't shut up, I'll dagger you," Klaus said.

"Can't you come up with something original?" Kol asked.

"Really, that's what her punishment was? Why are you men so barbarous?" Rebecca said. "If I was going to punish someone. I would hang them from chains and bleed them to death.

"Not very creative sis. Don't you know men are more superior then women?" Kol chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Rebecca growled.

"What? It's true. Klaus agrees with me, right brother?"

Rebecca glared at Klaus.

Klaus really didn't want apart of this. But then again this would annoy Rebecca. "Depends who your talking about?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rebecca said.

"It's exactly what he says," Kol said." Men are superior. Do you need a hearing aid or something?"

Rebecca eyes darkened then she jumped him knocking him to the floor. Rebecca grabbed his hair and pulled then punched Kol in the face.

Klaus sighed as he watched Rebecca kick Kol in the balls. He chuckled as Kol hissed at her.

"You're going to pay for that, dear sister," Kol jumped her and staked her in the chest.

"You asshole. You staked me," Rebecca pulled out the stake and jabbed him in the neck.

Kol pulled the stake out of his neck and tried to stake her again, but his hand was held back. Kol growled at who ever held him. He was pushed to the floor.

"Enough. What is the meaning of this?" Elijah said.

"He staked me," Rebecca said.

"She kicked me in the balls," Kol said.

Elijah sighed annoyed. "Both of you get up. Stop acting like children and grow up."

Rebecca growled at him.

"Don't even think about it, Rebecca," Elijah said.

"Whatever," Rebecca said, walking away.

"Now i'm bored…anyone want to go hunting?" Kol asked.

"No," Klaus said.

"Suit yourself. I think I'm going to go and see my witch anyways," Kol said.

"Bonnie's father is home. He's the new mayor in town, Kol," Elijah said.

"And, what does that have to do with me?" Kol asked.

"Don't kill him. We don't need anymore deaths," Elijah said.

"Why would I do that?" Kol smiled and ran out the door.

"Sometimes I think it was best leaving him daggered," Elijah muttered, picking up the glass of wine and placing it on the coffee table. "Need another drink?"

Klaus sighed annoyed. "I suppose."

Elijah took the wine bottle and poured some in Klaus's glass.

Klaus gulped it down with one chug. He placed the glass down and yawned. What the hell? It's been ages since he was tired. Why the hell was he sleepy? He glared at Elijah. "What the hell did you do?"

Elijah moved back as Klaus reaches for him. "It's for your own good brother."

Klaus sneers at him then lunges at him. He grabs his throat, but Elijah knocks him to the floor.

"I'm not going to hurt you Nicklaus. You will awake in a hour."

"If you're trying to put me in the coffin, I will haunt you…" Klaus didn't finish. His vision started to go blurry then he fell to the floor falling asleep."

Elijah stared down at his brother. The things he does for family.

* * *

Caroline paced in Klaus's room. Elijah told her to wait there. She still wasn't sure if she should trust him. He was the most loyal vampire she met, but that didn't mean she should trust him. Him and his family was the strongest vampire ever to exist.

What if he lied to her and Klaus was coming to punish her. Oh god. She couldn't go thought that again. She started to pace again when the door opened. She jumped as Elijah strolled in carrying his brother. He placed him on the bed then stared at Caroline.

"You have one hour. I'll leave you," Elijah said.

Caroline watched him leave amazed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Elijah was gone and Caroline was relieved he kept his word.

She sat on the edge of the bed and watched Klaus. He was sleeping like a baby. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. To a bad he wasn't like that when he was awake. She lay next to him and gently placed her hand on his forehead just like Celeste said.

She leaned forward and stood there for a second. Then she realized she was pulled inside a dream. She looked around the darken room and was surprised it worked. She was actually in his dream. She sees him standing near a board with a paintbrush. Caroline took a step forward and watched as Klaus painted. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but was surprised he didn't turn around. She even called out his name. She was lost at what was going on.

She looked around once again to see a door open and a young boy no more then four years old came running in.

"Daddy."

Klaus turned placing the brush on the desk. He turned around and picked up the boy, holding him in his arms. "You're growing up so fast," Klaus said holding the boy.

Caroline is amazed at what she sees and is even more surprised that Klaus is happy. She never saw him like this before. She doesn't know what is going on, but she watched the boy. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like Klaus. Was this his son? Was it possible?"

Caroline didn't even want to think about who the mother was. She moved forward and placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"You are under my spell. You shall never compel me or anyone else unless I tell you too. You shall not kill or drink from a human. You will remember nothing of this when you wake up."

Caroline closed her eyes then opened them. She was back in the room. She took a deep breath and hoped it worked. She sat their watching Klaus sleep and it felt odd for her to be watching him, when moments ago she hated him.

* * *

Bonnie sat on the couch at the Salvatore's. Stefan and Damon were on the left. While Elena, Sheriff Forbes and Bonnie's father sat on the opposite side.

"So what are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Caroline is stuck in the mansion with that Hybrid. I can't believe Klaus bonded himself with my daughter," Sheriff said angry.

"That's the not the only problem," Damon said. "Bonnie is also bonded."

"What?" her father glared at her. "You're bonded to Klaus?"

"No, heavens, no," Bonnie said. "I'm bonded to Kol. The youngest brother," Bonnie said annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" her father asked.

"Because I don't want you hurt. Everyone that comes to this town dies. I can't lose you," Bonnie said.

"You won't," her father said. "What is this about a werewolf gang?"

Damon cleared his throat not sure if he should mention the fact Bonnie was almost attacked a couple days ago. "There is a werewolf gang that lives in New Olean's. They destroy and kill any supernatural creature. Vampires, hybrids and witches."

"What? Why would they kill witches? Their human," her father asked.

"Don't know. Klaus knows the gang and said he would take care of it," Damon said.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Apparently, Klaus is the one that built the supernatural community in new Olean's. So he's like king over there," Damon said.

Bonnie sighed annoyed. "It doesn't matter. We need to find them, before anymore people get hurt."

"We can't," Stefan said.

"What do you mean we can't," Damon said.

"Those wolfs are as old as Klaus. They're stronger and are no match for us. When we went past there last year, Klaus told me about them," Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter. I want my daughter back and I'll be damned to leave her there with that hybrid," Sheriff said.

"And we need to break that bond to get you away from Klaus's brother."

Bonnie nodded. But for some reason her heart was saying no. Must be the damn bond.

The doorbell rang.

"Who could be here this late," Elena asked.

"I'll get it," Damon said standing up. He walked to the door and opened it. His eyes widened and he shut the door in the original's face, but it was push back hard, knocking Damon to the floor.

"Get the hell out," Damon said.

Kol walked in with a smile. "Nice house and show some respect. The next time you might not have a heart," Kol said peering down at him.

Damon growled then stood up. "What the hell do you want?"

"I came to see my witch," Kol brushed past him walking into the living room. Everyone tensed as he walked in. Kol smirked looking at all of them. "No reason to panic. I'm not here to kill you if that's the reason your heats are beating like a train."

Bonnie scowled at him. "What do you want Kol?"

Kol sauntered in and sat beside her. "I'm glad you asked. I came to see you beautiful."

Bonnie glared at him then her father who was glaring daggers at him. "Dad, this is Kol. The original that I'm stuck with," she muttered with arms crossed.

Kol turned toward the man to the right of him. "Hi Mr. Bennett. It's a pleasure to meet you. Or should I call you father in law."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Bennett said.

"Oh, Bonnie didn't tell you. Being bonded by an original is like marriage. So in a way we're married," Kol said with a smile.

Bonnie closed her eyes and wished the ground would shallow her up.

"By daughter didn't have a choice in the matter, so it doesn't count," her father said.

"Technically, I didn't have a choice in the matter either. Not that I'm complaining," Kol said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"My brother made a witch to do the spell. I had no idea he would bond me with you."

"Really?" Bonnie said.

"Yes, does that make you feel better?" Kol asked.

"Where's my daughter?" Sheriff Forbes said.

"At the mansion, but don't worry she's okay. Maybe a little pissed," Kol said.

"Why would Caroline be pissed?" Stefan asked.

Kol smiled. He really shouldn't tell her this, but he couldn't help himself. "Because."

"Because what?" Elena asked.

Kol chuckled a little. "Caroline is the only girl I seen that can mouth off to Klaus. But she must of done something wrong because she won't speak to him. Maybe he spanked or something."

"What?" Caroline's mom's eyes were side.

"Nothing, to be worried about Sheriff Forbes. I'm sure she'll get her revenge," Kol said, chuckling.

"Really, Caroline taking on a hybrid. This should be fun. Let's go Stefan," Damon teased.

"Damon, are you crazy? She's going to get herself killed," Elena said. "We should go over there."

"The hell your not," Damon said.

"I'm a vampire now, Damon. I don't need your help," Elena stood up and walked out of the room.

Damon sighed standing up and going after her. "Women!

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed as Kol gazed at her. He reached into his pocket and took her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

Kol placed a bracelet around her wrist. "I got this for you. Don't you like it, darling?"

"I don't want your gifts. Could you leave, Kol. You're starting to annoy me." Bonnie says through a husky voice.

"Now, if you didn't enjoy my gift, you would be bored," Kol said.

Bonnie turns to glare at Kol, "Stop giving me gifts and creepy notes on my window," Bonnie said

"I thought you were the kind of woman that chosen presents over my advances," Kol said.

"I prefer human." Bonnie states.

"But darling, Vampires are so much more fun. We never die or wither out." Kol smiles.

Bonnie sighed. "That's shame."

"I think we all should go over," Sheriff Forbes said.

"Great, I get some entertainment tonight," Kol said standing up. He notice Bonnie's father kept glaring at him. "I'll see you there love." Kol kissed her hand was out the door.

Bonnie watched him leave. "I know what you're going to say, Dad. Don't even say it."

Stefan followed and wondered if this was a good idea or not. The last time he was there, Klaus had them all locked up.

* * *

Klaus eyes opened slowly. He looked around. He was in his room. How did he get here? He sneered as he remembered his brother Elijah drugged him. He wasn't sure what he placed in his drink, but he would be sure to make him pay. He sat up when he noticed Caroline lying beside him. She was curled up on his bed.

The last time he saw her she said she hated him. Now he was more then curious what Elijah did? Klaus pulled Caroline into his lap. "Wake up, love."

"No, sleep." Caroline muttered with eyes closed.

Klaus chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Caroline eyes opened as she felt someone's lips on hers. "Klaus." she pushed him away. "What the hell."

"Good to see your awake, sweetheart," Klaus said. "Now please tell me how I got here?"

"I don't know. Maybe you had too much to drink," Caroline said.

"Don't lie to me," Klaus sneered.

"I'm not lying to you. Let me go," unexpectedly Klaus released her and Caroline ran out of the room. "Caroline?"

Klaus stood up from the bed dumbfounded. He didn't release her. How did she get free? Klaus raced downstairs and ran into the living room. "Caroline?"

He looked around and spotted Elijah coming out of the room. "You, what did you do, Elijah?"

"Nicklaus, finally awake I see," Elijah said.

"I'm not in the mood for you're remarks

"I placed a strong tranquilizer in your drink. I only did it to help Caroline."

"You drugged me to help Caroline, with what?" Klaus scorned angry.

"Your stubbornness will destroy you, Nicklaus," Elijah said.

Klaus had enough of his brother's banter. He lunged forward, but was held back by someone. He turned to grab the intruder's throat when he saw it was just Caroline. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Stop fighting and acting like a child. Yes I had Elijah drugged you. I'm sorry, but you're too stubborn. I had to take matters into my own hand," Caroline said.

"What do you mean?" Klaus hissed.

Caroline smiled and wondered if it was true. It seems like Klaus cant' hurt her. Maybe she'll try it out first. She looked directly into his eyes. "Sit down."

"Excuse me?" Klaus glared at her and before he knew it he was sitting own at the dinner table. He was confused then suddenly furious. "What the hell? You compelled me. How?" Klaus was about to stand up, but Caroline shoved him back in the chair.

"Sit down, I'm not done, yet," Caroline said, holding the urge to laugh. She snickered she couldn't' help it. "I can't believe it worked."

"What the hell did you do?" Klaus said. He was a hybrid and most powerful creature there is. No one took control of him. No one.

"Celeste told me I had the ability to compel you since I was your mate. It was simple really," Caroline said.

"That's impossible. I will kill that witch for doing this," Klaus said.

Caroline chuckled again.

"Caroline I don't think it's wise to tease my brother. He might do something irrational," Elijah said.

"You mean like daggering you," Klaus snarled at his brother.

"Don't get all prissy. I only done this to get you back for what you've done," Caroline said.

"Revenge, I'm surprised you went to my level, love."

"Do you have any remorse?" Caroline asked. He sighed annoyed when he didn't answer. She sat across from him at the table. Elijah was on the right. If she were going to get answers out of him, this would be the way. She glared into his bright blue eyes.

"Don't even think about it, love?" Klaus growled.

"Tell me do you have any remorse?" Caroline compelled Klaus. She could see and feel it. He was mad, but now he knew what it felt like. "Tell me?"

"I do at times, most of it I shut it off and lock it away. When you're old as me, you learn to adapt and get what you want," Klaus said.

"What about me? Do you even care about me or am I just another thing to fill in your heart? I was in your subconscious and I saw it…"

"Don't," Klaus growled at her.

Caroline realized that was not a memory or a vision. That was Klaus subconscious. She was seeing what Klaus wanted. He wanted a family that he could never have.

Elijah watched and wondered what could be so revealing that his brother did not want her to say. "You don't have to keep doing this, Nicklaus. We are brothers," Elijah said. "You can tell me."

"I have a reputation to keep. I will not be held down by…"

"Love…How can you say that when that is the one thing that you wanted. You're denying yourself it," Caroline said.

"Shut up," Klaus said. "Love is a weakness…"

"You're lying. Tell me the truth," Caroline stood up and was by his side within seconds. She stared at him.

"You are testing a very fair boundary, love. Let me go and I will forget this happened," Klaus said.

"If I did, what would you do, kill me?" Caroline asked.

"No, I could never kill you?" Klaus said.

"Then proof it," Caroline said gulping. She knew Klaus wouldn't' hurt her, but she had to know if it was true. Did Klaus love her? Did he really feel love? "You are not compelled and I release you," Caroline said.

Klaus growled. He wasn't a very happy hybrid, but he couldn't help that the anger took over him. He lunged out of his seat and had Caroline sprawled on the table. He had her trapped from both sides of the table. Her hands were held down by Klaus.

"Klaus, think about what your doing?" Elijah said standing up and watching his brother carefully.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Klaus leaned down and stared at Caroline.

Caroline wasn't sure what he was going to do, but the way he was looking at her he seemed like he wanted to ravish her. But now his eyes were dark, veins starting to form around his eyes. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Klaus kissed her.

Elijah cleared his throat. "I think it's my time to leave." He left the room.

Caroline is surprised Klaus kissed her. She wanted to pull away, but she was stuck and lost into his arms. Klaus released her mouth and Caroline was surprised he was a grade-A kisser. Caroline was still lying on the table with her legs hanging on either side of Klaus. She gulped as she wondered what it would be like if he took her on table. Wait…What was she thinking?

"I'm sure you know the answer to that question, love. You're not just an infatuation to me. You're my mate, a drug that I cannot get away from. No matter how hard I try I can't get you out of my head. Were stuck together forever and I will tend to make you love me no matter how long it will take," Klaus grabbed her arms pulling her forward.

His face was so close to her that Caroline was glad she couldn't breathe.

"You can't run away from destiny, love. It won't work," Klaus leaned forward and gently blew on her neck. "I do love you…even if you hate me."

He pulled back and Caroline is surprised he released her. She wasn't sure how long they stood there staring at each other. She was dumbfounded what to say.

Klaus smiled and gently cupped her chin. "When your ready, I'll take up your offer on hot hybrid sex," then he released her. To her horror Kol walked in.

"Hello, lovely," Kol looked at them two. "Did I miss something?"

Klaus growled annoyed as he helped Caroline off the table.

"What's this about hot hybrid sex?" Kol joked.

Klaus growled. "Shut up, Kol. What do you want?"

"I brought the whole gang. Some people want to meet you," Kol left the room.

Caroline sighed. She had the feeling this was only the beginning of trying to help Klaus.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Earth to Caroline," Elena waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh, nothing. I was just thinking," Caroline said.

"Caroline are you okay?" her mother asked, staring at her daughter with worry.

"I'm fine," Caroline said.

"So, what's wrong with him. Looks like he's tongue tied," Damon pointed at the hybrid.

Klaus growled at him. "Caroline, be a dear and let me go before I do something drastic."

Caroline frowned. "No, not until you promise to let me go and not to hurt my friends."

"Wait, I'm lost here," Stefan said.

"Since Caroline and Klaus are bonded she found a way of compelling, Nicklaus," Elijah said with a smile.

"This is not funny, brother. As soon as I'm free, you will pay for this too," Klaus said.

Damon chuckled. "You Barbie, blonde compelled the big bad hybrid. Wow, I'm shocked. Does that mean I can kill him."

"If you don't shut up, I'll ripe out…"

"Stop with the threats, Klaus. Apologize to him," Caroline said to Klaus.

"I will not be apologizing to the man that made your life a living hell in your human life," Klaus hissed.

"I am not that man anymore," Damon said.

"One thing you got wrong, mate. You are not a man. You are monster just like the rest of us," Klaus said.

"Is that what I am?" Caroline said, with arms crossed.

"Out of all the people here, you're the only one here that is not a monster," Klaus said.

"Is that what you tell yourself everyday," Caroline said. She could feel his emotions pull her down and it made her feel sad that he felt this way about himself. She knew he cared for her. She knew he was evil, but with all these feelings she keeps having, it made her want to help him.

"You are not a monster, Klaus. You only make others believe that so you can be superior. You feel nothing because you won't let anyone in and once you do, you hurt the people that cares for you."

Elena was surprised. She never heard Caroline talk about anyone that way before. It looked as if Caroline truly met that to Klaus.

Klaus's eyes widened at the words that pooled out of her mouth. The room was silent and he wasn't sure what to think. He wanted to scream, yell and deny that was even true, but he knew it was a lie. He refused to be a coward or anything less then he was, especially to the Salvatore's or the witch. He was a hybrid and a powerful one at that. He refused to admit his feelings to his enemies. He stood and before Caroline could stop him he ran over and snapped Damon's neck.

"Klaus," Caroline yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

Stefan and Elena knelt down and checked on Damon.

"He deserved it and you know it. He made your life a living hell," Klaus said.

"And you're making my life a living hell," Caroline said.

"I never hurt you physically," Klaus said standing up and appearing in front of her not happy.

"Being hurt emotional is the same thing," Caroline said angry.

Kol chuckled. "This is as bad as watching a soap opera. Why don't you just jump each other already? I can feel the tension and it's starting to bore me."

"Shut up, Kol," Caroline snapped. "And you, sit down. I'm not done with you."

Klaus hissed as he struggled to fight his mate's compulsion. Dame her to hell. He will not be forced down by love. Klaus took a few steps back, but stopped. He was fighting it. He would not let her control him. "Release me this instant, Caroline before I do something harsh."

"You will do no such thing," Caroline said.

"Caroline, I think it would be best to release him," Sheriff Forbes said.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I could use a little help here Rebekah?" Klaus snapped.

"Why would I do that? This is kind of fun," Rebekah said amused.

"Stop fighting it and just trust me," Caroline said.

"No, I'm the hybrid and you don't tell me what to do," Klaus said.

"You are the most stubborn person ever," Caroline said.

Kol chuckled again. He now held his phone to the two and began to record them. "This is better then watching a soup opera."

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you," Klaus said suddenly transforming into a wolf before her eyes.

Sheriff Forbes and Bonnie's father stood with panic in their eyes. They pulled out their guns.

"That won't hurt him and your only piss him off more," Rebekah said eyeing the mayor and the sheriff.

"HOLY shit," Damon awoke to find a large black wolf staring at him.

"No, Klaus don't," Caroline said, pushing Damon to the couch. "I won't forgive you if you kill him."

The large wolf growled then ran out of the house.

"What have I done," Caroline said. "He's probably going to murder someone."

"You mean the whole town," Damon said.

"My brother has had worst spats then this, Mrs. Forbes. I'll go find him, it shouldn't be too hard," Elijah said.

The gang watched as the older original leaves them alone with Rebekah and Kol. Caroline knew Kol would do something stupid.

"See I told you should of jumped Klaus when you had the chance," Kol joked.

Caroline hissed. "Shut up. I don't like Klaus."

"What was this about you and Klaus having hybrid sex?" Kol asked.

Everyone's eyes opened and there was a few gasp. Damon chuckled while her mother was not very happy.

Caroline reminded herself to kill Kol when she had a chance. Her mother will probably never let this go.

* * *

Klaus growled as he ran further into the forest. His large paws made soft thumps as they hit the forest floor. The dark trees towered above him and the moon shined brightly in the dark sky. His ear listened for any sign of movement around him and his dark eyes glared into the darkness.

He was searching for a prey. That was one of the reasons why he left. He didn't want to stay because he was afraid he would hurt Caroline. He was so pissed at her right now. All he wanted to do was to sink his teeth into the nearest victim he could find.

He came to a sudden stop as he reached a pond to the left. The moonlight lit the middle of the clearing. His eyes dilated as he looked around. Suddenly he heard a small cry from ahead of him.

Klaus revealed his hybrid fangs and he slowly walked past the clearing and to the trees. He kept walking until he saw another wolf growling and snarling at something up in tree. Klaus looked up and watched as a young girl no more then fourteen was trying to climb higher in the tree. He could smell the girls fear. It was intoxicating. Klaus watched the foolish wolf try to jump on to one of the lower branches. Like it would hold him. What did the wolf expect it could do? Klaus snarled annoyed. More then that he wanted a fight. He didn't care whom it was with.

The wolf turned spotting Klaus nearby. Klaus ran and was standing by the wolf in a matter of seconds. The grey wolf growled snapped at him. The wolf probably was thinking he was going to take his food, but realized that was only half the case. He noticed a mark on the wolfs face below it's right eye. He knew that symbol, it was the Clan called Moon-Soul. He knew the clan didn't just look for food especially at a full moon. They were looking for victims to sacrifice.

Klaus lunged, but stopped as a tree branch snapped from above him. The young girl fell to the ground. The grey wolf turned and jumped at the terrified girl. Klaus never saw someone so frighten as her before. She was young and for some reason he didn't feel like harming her.

It took a moment for Klaus to realize that the grey wolf had his teeth into her neck. Klaus jumped and pounced on to the grey wolf ripping it off the girl. Klaus attacked ripping the grey wolf to shreds.

"Nicklaus."

Klaus turned with blood staining his fur coat. He growled annoyed, but was happy Caroline didn't come to find him. Klaus transformed and Elijah tossed him a pair of pants and shirt. "Thanks, brother."

"Don't mention it. I hope your over your little spat?" Elijah said.

Klaus growled annoyed. "Don't test me, especially after what you did, joining in and letting her get away with this."

"But she's your mate. If you want her to love you, then your not doing a good job of it," Elijah said.

Klaus was about to yell at him when he heard a whisper.

Elijah looked around and spotted a young girl by the trees trying to crawl away. Elijah appeared before her and she screamed. "No, shh it's going to be okay," Elijah grabbed her face gently and his eyes dilated. "Your going to be okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Klaus stood before them. "Looks like you got a nasty cut, love." Klaus bit his wrist and shoved it into the girl's mouth. "That's it."

Klaus smiled and Elijah wasn't sure what to think. He thought he was going to kill the young poor girl. Maybe Caroline was changing him.

Klaus released her and the wound on her neck faded. "Go home and remember nothing of this."

The girl nodded and ran out of the woods.

"Do you feel better brother?" Elijah said.

"A little bit, but I found another clan of Moon-soul. We need to catch one and find out what are they doing here?" Klaus said.

"What do you suggest?" Elijah asked.

"That we find someone to bait him out," Klaus said.

"Who do you suggest would do that?" Elijah asked.

Klaus smiled.

* * *

"Shut up, Kol." Caroline was on the verge of ripping his heart out.

"What? I was only stating the truth and what I heard? Besides I was wondering how that works if he's a wolf and your…"

"Eww, stop being crud Kol," Rebekah snapped.

"Yes, please stop before I kill you," Caroline snapped. "Have you seen Tyler?" She asked her mother.

"No I haven't. Why? Did something happen?" her mother asked.

Caroline swallowed. She wouldn't tell her the horrible incident with her, Tyler and Klaus. She wanted to forget like it never happened. "I don't think he'll be back for awhile. Klaus forced him to leave."

"Oh honey," her mother pulled her in for a hug.

"I think we all should get out of here," Bonnie said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kol said appearing before her. "You could all stay here. We have enough rooms."

"Why? So you can murder us in our sleep?" Damon said.

"Maybe you, but I got more important thing to think about." Kol ran to the radio and turned on the record player.

Kol walked towards Bonnie and took her hand. "May I have this dance?"

Bonnie frowned. "No."

"Yes," Kol said.

"No," Bonnie said tossing him to the floor. She sat down annoyed as her father was glaring holes into Kol's skull.

Kol noticed so he sat beside Bonnie. "I guess I deserved that."

Bonnie didn't understood why she was mated to the more insane original of them all.

"Why do you like my daughter? There are many other girls to choose from?" Bonnie's father asked.

"Like I said before, it wasn't my choice, but I'm glad it came out this way. I like your daughter because she is feisty and caught my interest," Kol said.

Her father sighed annoyed. "She doesn't like you so I suggest you find someone else."

Kol glared at him annoyed. Bonnie didn't like the look he was giving her father. "Don't even think about it Kol."

"Darn and I thought we would have some fun?" Kol said.

The door burst open then and Caroline glowered at him. Klaus glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"I found another moon-soul member. They are in town looking for sacrifices."

"Sounds like fun," Damon said. "When do we go hunting?"

"I'm glad you decided to offer, Damon. I was just thinking you would be the perfect bait," Klaus said.

"What?" Damon said.

"Be ready tomorrow night, now everyone get out of my house," Klaus said walking out of the living room.

"That's a good sign. He didn't kill anyone yet," Damon said.

Elena rolled here eyes. "Lets go."

They all got up and left except for Caroline who decided to stay. She didn't want Klaus going crazy and go after her friend's.

Kol and Rebekah left the house also.

"Caroline," her mom stood beside her.

"I'll be fine. I'm positive," Caroline said. She gave her a hug and watched her leave. Elijah closed the door and walked back into the house.

Caroline stood as she heard a scream. She ran down the step where the sound was coming from. She opened the door and saw Klaus choking Celeste. Caroline ran towards him and pulled him off the witch.

Celeste fell gasping for air.

Klaus stood and growled at Caroline. "You have given me no other option." Klaus raced toward the cell and dragged Celeste out. "I want you to break the compulsion Caroline has placed on me permanently."

"I can't," Celeste said.

"Don't lie to me," Klaus growled grabbing her arm. "I know it's possible and if you don't do it, I'll kill you're sister."

"Please don't," Celeste said.

"Klaus stop. Don't you see what your doing is wrong?" Caroline yelled.

"Then do it, Celeste."

With tears pouring down her face, Celeste spoke a few words, which caused the lights to flicker.

Caroline went to stop her, but Klaus grabbed her holding her arms tight. "You will stay right here and not move."

Caroline frowned when she realized she could not move. The spell worked. She looked down to find Celeste barely able to stand.

Klaus glared down at Celeste and grabbed her arm pulling her up.

"Klaus, please don't. She was only doing what I asked her to do," Caroline said.

Klaus stood there deciding if he should kill the witch or not. He looked at Caroline that was begging him not to. He released Celeste letting her fall to the floor.

"That is you're last warning Celeste. Don't disappoint me again." Klaus took Caroline by the hand. "Lets go love. We have a lot to discuss."

Caroline didn't say anything as she was pulled up the stairs and into his room. He released her and Caroline couldn't help herself. "If this is how you're trying to woo me. Then you have another thing coming. Your fake charm is not going to work.

Caroline didn't see it coming when Klaus ran toward her and grabbed her neck. He held her against the wall as Caroline tried to breathe. Caroline glared into his violent blue eyes that were blazed with anger.

"I'm warning you, love. If you don't shut up I might have to compel your pesky emotions away," Klaus hissed.

"You wouldn't dare," Caroline gasped suddenly falling to the floor.

"Are you trying to test me baby vampire?" Klaus approached her as she stood with her back against the wall. He grabbed her arms pinning them above her head.

"You won't do it," Caroline said scared.

Klaus gently kissed the side of her neck and to her face. "No, I won't, because you are my light. Without you there would only be darkness. But there are worse things I could do."

Caroline gasped as he pressed his body against hers. "But it doesn't mean I won't get want I want." He yanked her forward smashing his lips to hers. Klaus thrust his tongue in and kissed her desperately. Her eyes widened as he pressed his body closer towards her. He lets go of her wrist and cupped her face. Caroline fought for dominance, but she gave up and got lost in the kiss. His hold on her was powerful and she became completely enthralled. She gasped for air as he bit her neck. "Stop."

"Why? You like it when I bite you. I can feel it," Klaus said trailing kisses down her neck.

Caroline could feel the poison sweep into her skin. Her eyes started to get blurry. "Please, let me go." She couldn't love a man like this. He could change if he wanted, but she wasn't sure anymore. Her pulse raced as he nuzzled and sucked the side of her throat. He pulled away and the next thing she felt was his blood dripping into her mouth. She grabbed onto the wrist and drank for a minute.

"That's enough sweet heart," Klaus picked her up and sat her on his desk. "Feel better, love."

"Asshole," Caroline said.

Klaus chuckled. "I should punish you for that, but I got a better idea." He wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her forward. "Before we were bonded, I realized what made me come back to you. Ever since I gave you my blood I could not get you out of my mind."

"Lucky for you, I don't feel the same way," Caroline said.

"Don't lie to me." Klaus cupped her face and his eyes dilated. "Tell me the truth love."

"Fine, I felt compelled by you. I liked you, but you would always ruin it when you killed someone," Caroline said.

"And no matter what I do, you can't shake me off. Can you sweetheart?" Klaus purred cruelly as he trailed his hand down her neck and to her arm.

There was no way she would admit it to him. Besides that, he was starting to piss her off. Her eyes darkened and her fangs grew. She snarled pushing him to the ground. She hovered over him annoyed. "Shut up." Caroline stalked toward the door but was pulled back to angry Klaus. His eyes were black and gold and she tensed at the wrath that would come next.

"Don't walk away from me," he snarled.

"Don't try to temp me into someone I'm not," Caroline growled back.

"I don't need to temp you. It's in your blood. Your only denying it from yourself, love," Klaus said.

"Shut up," Caroline said.

"Make me," Klaus growled.

Caroline stared at him. It looked like they were at a standoff. Klaus's eyes were still murderous and Caroline wanted find a stake and stab him with it. Caroline jumped and Klaus moved out of the way. He grabbed her waist, pinned and straddled her to the floor.

Klaus kissed her forcefully and the blond whimpered from deep in her throat. She tilted her head, but Klaus held her jaw to deepen the kiss. He rocked forward a few times causing her to moan. Damn him to hell.

Klaus peered down at his mate that lay below him. She was dressed in a yellow dress. He slides his hands upwards until he reached her neck and the string that held her dress up. "This is your chance to stop me love before I ravish you here right on the floor."

The door opened slowly and Klaus growled annoyed.

"Is this how you have hybrid sex with your mate? I always thought it would be doggy-style?" Kol said leaning against the doorway.

Caroline blushed, but no one seemed to notice because Klaus lunged off of her and tackled Kol. Caroline sat up and was relieved. Whatever possessed her to do that was stupid. She was glad that Kol stopped her from making a big mistake.

Although in the back of her mind she wondered what it would have been like if she did take the chance with Klaus. She couldn't let her mind even process of even thinking about it. He was her enemy. What was she thinking?

* * *

Katherine was cleaning the bedroom when she heard ruckus out in the hall. Dressed in a purple dress she opened the door and looked out the hall. Four doors down she saw Klaus tackling his younger brother. He had a stake in one hand. She was about to run out there, but Elijah appeared before her.

"Stay here. I'll take care of it." Then Elijah flashed toward his brothers.

Katherine watched amazed as Elijah took care of the situation with no violence. She leaned back when Klaus glared back at her. She leaned back and went into the room. She gasped as Kol suddenly appeared before her.

"So, this is the girl my brother likes so much." Kol eyed her up and down.

"You must be the younger brother," Katherine said.

"Yes and the hot one," Kol said.

Katherine laughed. "Your very modest."

"Yes, and I could tell you stories that will make you blush for days if you…"

"Kol, what are you doing?" Elijah said.

"Just getting acquainted with your doppelganger," Kol said.

"If your bored Kol, why don't you find your witch," Elijah said.

"Good idea," Kol said flashing out of the room.

"Are you okay, Katherine?" Elijah whispered to her, his mouth near her right ear.

"Yes, I'm fine." Katherine shivered as his hand trailed up her arm. She wasn't sure why she felt odd. It felt like she was missing something from her life. She loved Elijah, but she wondered why there were parts missing from her past life. She ignored it as Elijah picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her on the sink counter.

Katherine blushed as he wrapped her legs around his waist. "Katherine do you trust me?" Elijah asked with a calm voice.

"I…I do." Katherine was entirely hypnotized by him. Elijah was beautiful and she wished she remembered more about the past.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked noticing something different about her.

"I don't know who I am. It feels like something is missing," Katherine said.

Elijah stared at her. He loved her, but he didn't want her like this. He missed the deceitful and spitfire girl that he used to know.

"I'm sure you will remember in no time," Elijah pulled her forward and gently kissed her. "You are so beautiful."

He gently trailed a trail of kisses to the left side of her neck. Katherine closed her eyes, while feeling hot with lust. She grabbed his hair gentle and kissed him. "I want you."

Elijah smiled. "My pleasure."

* * *

Kol sat back and glared at the celling. He was bored and wished he had some entertainment. He heard a familiar noise upstairs and the doppelganger scream in pleasure. Kol rolled his eyes. Like his brother was that was good. "I need to get out of here."

Kol left the house and took a stroll to the nearest bar. He walked in and saw Bonnie, Elena and the Salvatore brothers sitting at a table. He smiled, walked over toward them. "Hello ladies."

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"Trying to find some entertainment. Besides, I didn't want to stay and hear my older brother bang the doppelganger."

Damon spit his drink out. Stefan glared at Elena.

"I was talking about Katherine." Kol took a seat beside Bonnie. "And Caroline is fine, but she knows how to jump him."

"Caroline would never sleep with Klaus," Elena said annoyed.

"No, but they were on the verge of finishing off their spatting match and sucking each others lips off before I barged in," Kol said.

"They are mated so that's probably the only reason," Elena said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Damon asked annoyed.

"I'm here for some entertainment. Maybe you could entertain me by dancing with me, Miss. Bennett," Kol asked.

"No, go away," Bonnie said.

"Do you see that brunette over there. She's my dinner, if you don't dance with me," Kol said.

"So, your resolving to threats now to get women. Good luck with that," Damon said.

Kol reminded himself to break his arm the next time he sees Damon.

Bonnie glared annoyed at Kol. "Fine, but keep your hands to yourself." She stood up and he took her hand.

Kol placed one hand on her waist and one hand on her shoulder. "So, what are your plans for tonight beautiful?"

"The normal things like, sleep," Bonnie said.

Kol smirked. "Do you know you have sexy eyes, Bennett?"

"Is this how you ask a girl on a date?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I'm just telling you the truth. Besides, you wouldn't be saying that if you would let me show you what I could do that that perfect body of yours," Kol said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I don't need you to tell me how."

"But once you have a piece of me your never want to let me go, because you would be screaming my name every night, darling," Kol said.

Bonnie blushed and looked away from him.

"Look at that, I got a blush from the lovely witch," Kol said.

"I don't blush."

"Yes, you do," Kol said.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," Kol pulled her forward and kissed on the lips.

Bonnie's eyes widened. She gasped pulling him away. She slapped him across the face and walked away.

Kol watched her leave surprised. What did he do wrong?

Bonnie wished she never slapped him. As soon as she did it was like she slapped herself. Now her face hurt. Was this really happening?"

"I'm going home," Bonnie said to the gang.

"I'll go with you," Elena said.

Stefan and Damon followed them out.

Kol sat there sadly. He had to think of a way to get Bonnie to stay with him. Kol sighs annoyed. He walks out of the bar and into his car. He goes home to find Rebekah reading a book by the fireplace. He sneaks toward Rebekah and grabs her book. "What's this?"

"Give me that damn book," Rebekah said.

Kol flips to the cover. "Fifty shades of grey."

"Give me that back," Rebekah follows him around the couch.

"I'm bored and want to know what this is?" Kol starts to read it. "What the…please I could use a cat-o-nine better then that."

Rebekah snatched the book off of him. "You can read it when I'm done."

Kol smirked when he saw Elijah walk down in a pair of sweat pants and shirt.

"Hey Elijah, Rebekah has something you might find interesting," Kol said with a smile.

Elijah glared at him. "And what interest would that be, dear brother?"

Kol pulled Elijah into the room and grabbed the book off of Rebekah once again.

"You ass I was reading that," Rebekah said.

"We want to give you this because I think this would give you better pointers in the bedroom," Kol chuckled.

Elijah flipped thought the book. "What lucidly is this?"

"It's a porn book dear brother. What did you thought it was," Kol said.

Rebekah took the book away from him. "Give me that."

"That was mean, sister," Kol said.

"Oh, shut up," Rebekah said.

"Fine, I bet Klaus would like to see this book," Kol said noticing Caroline walking in wearing a robe.

"Give Klaus what?" Caroline said.

Rebekah growled. She stood up and handed the book to Caroline. Then she left the room.

Caroline's face reddened as she read the cover. "Don't you dare? You know how crazy he is and if you give him any ideas it would be worse for me," she snapped.

Kol took the book off of Caroline and ran upstairs.

Caroline snarled and ran after Kol. Damn him. If he gave Klaus the book there would be no telling what craziness Klaus would do. The worst part of this, she was afraid she would fall for him. She didn't want to fall for him.

That would ruin her. She knew it would. She would fall into the darkness and never want to leave.

That was the one thing that scared her the most.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline collides on the floor with Kol and the book scatters to the floor, beside Klaus.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Klaus looked at them curiously. His eyes go to Kol that was eyeing Caroline. Klaus growled yanking Kol away from Caroline.

"What? I wasn't doing anything," Kol said.

"Go find the witch if you want to gawk," Klaus said.

"No need to get all pissy," Kol said wiping his jacket off. "Give me that book."

"Gladly," Caroline tossed it at him. "Now get out," Caroline snapped.

"You truly have balls to go tell an original to get out," Kol said.

"What are you two arguing about?" Klaus asked.

Kol grinned and pulled Klaus into the living room. Caroline followed them wondering what Kol was up too."

"Come on, you have to say this is a good idea. You can try some of these technics on the blond over there while I go after that delicious witch," Kol said, showing him the book.

Caroline's faced turned red. She made her way to Kol and slapped him on the face. "Don't you dare go after my friend? I will kick you will the sun don't shine buster,"

Kol snarled and pinned her to the wall. Klaus yanked him away. "Touch Caroline again and I'll dagger you, Kol," Klaus said.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't come to me if she daggers you in your sleep."

"Why do you care what Kol shows me?" Klaus asked.

"I didn't want your idiotic brother giving you any crazy ideas. Not like you need any more idea's since you're psychotic," Caroline said.

Klaus smirked amused. "I already know that, darling."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. I just came to tell you I'm leaving and I'm going to find Tyler." Caroline walked toward the door and found herself lying on the couch. She looked up to find Klaus glaring at her.

"If you as so much bring him to Mystic falls, he will die," Klaus said.

Caroline pushed herself up. "I should have kicked your ass when I had the chance."

"If I did let you go. Do you really think this would change anything?" Klaus said.

"Yes, it would."

"How tragic. You're in denial," Klaus said.

"I am not," Caroline said.

"How about if I make you a deal?" Klaus said

"What would that be?"

"Stay with me for a night and you can do whatever you want," Klaus said.

Caroline glared at him annoyed. "I would rather take off my ring and walk into the sun than spend one night with you."

Klaus closes his mouth then laughs. "No wonder I like you. So feisty." He trails his hand across her cheek.

Caroline slaps his hand away. "You sicken me."

"You intrigue me."

"I hate you."

"I can't say the same, sweetheart."

Caroline huffs and slaps him, but Klaus grabs her wrist. "If you wasn't evil, sick and twisted I might just like you," Caroline said.

"So your choose Tyler who knows nothing about love?"

"Of course. You don't know nothing about love," Caroline said.

"Silly Caroline, Tyler doesn't love you. He only feels lust for you," Klaus said.

"You know nothing about us," Caroline said, furious.

"Oh but I do." He smirks. "I've been in his body and I know what he thinks about you," Klaus taunted. "He only sees a good lay and nothing more."

Caroline's mouth drops slightly and she punches him square in the face. He's knocked to the floor and Klaus is surprised by her strength. He stands up and stares at her curiously. "I can't believe you actually knocked me down,"

"Serves you right," Caroline said.

"Tyler is not your soul mate. The sooner you know this the better." Klaus said.

Caroline face was still red and she had the idea of sinking his fangs into his neck and draining him dry. "I don't believe you."

"Why would you want someone that wants you for your body?" Klaus asked. "I can give you so much more."

Caroline lets out a cry of pure fury as she grabs him by the jacket and tosses him out the window. It shatters to pieces as he lands on his back.

Klaus was getting very irritated. He was beyond piss now.

Caroline jumps out and lands beside him with black eyes and fangs. She kicks him sending him to a tree. "You have pissed me off long enough."

Klaus stands hastily and laughs at her fury. God he loved it when she was mad. Klaus grabs her from behind and holds her hands together with his other hand. With his right hand he wraps it around her neck. "If you keep doing this, I'm going to tie you to the bed."

"Finally, you agree what I think," Kol said walking toward them.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus said.

"I wanted some entertainment."

Caroline growls as she struggles against him.

"Now now." Klaus laughs and pushes her closer. His lips brush her earlobe. "You do know you're making me hard."

Caroline gasps, feeling her cheeks burn. "Shut up."

Kol grinned. "I got some ideas?"

"Shut up," Caroline said.

Klaus tossed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down," Caroline yelled.

Kol chuckled.

"No, me and you need to have a little chat," Klaus said.

Caroline frowned. Then she continued to hit his back.

Klaus raced upstairs and sat her on the bed. He held her arms and glared at her. "You need to learn who you belong to Caroline."

"Excuse me, this is not the stone ages. I don't belong to know one," Caroline said.

"Have you forgotten our previous lessons?" Klaus hissed as he trailed his hand to her neck.

Caroline gulped and she remembered exactly what he met. The time when he forced Tyler to watch her be seduced.

Caroline pushed him away and ran to the bathroom locking the door. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and text Bonnie. The door was yanked open. "Now that wasn't very nice, Caroline. I was just starting to have a nice chat with you. No reason to be so rude." Klaus grabbed her hand pulling her out of the bathroom. Her phone fell from her hands and on to the floor. Caroline cursed.

"Then what do you want?" Caroline asked.

Klaus pulled her forward and his eyes dilated.

"No, you promised you would never compel me," Caroline said.

"Sorry love, I'm running out of options." Klaus held her arms as he stared into her eyes.

* * *

Bonnie opens the door of the Michelson mansion. She didn't bother knocking because she got a text from Caroline saying she was in trouble. If Klaus did something she was going to kill him. Bonnie makes her way into the living room when she finds Kol sitting on the couch.

"Bonnie, am I glad to see you," Kol said.

"Where is she?" Bonnie asked.

"Who?"

"Where is Caroline?"

"Up stairs, but I don't think you should go up there," Kol said.

Bonnie ignored him and ran upstairs. Kol sighed and followed her up.

Bonnie pushed the door open to Klaus's room. She looked around only to find Caroline asleep on Klaus's bed. Klaus was nowhere around. She looked around once more and ran to Caroline.

"Caroline, Caroline wake up," Bonnie shook her and Caroline's eyes flew open.

"What happened?" Bonnie noticed the bite mark on her neck.

"I…I don't know," Caroline looked around. "I don't remember."

Bonnie stood up startled as the bathroom door opened. Klaus stood before her. "What the hell did you do to my friend?"

Klaus smirked. "Nothing, I only compelled her to trust me and to desire me."

Bonnie frowned. "So is that it. You compelled her to love you since she won't do it on her own?"

"I know she loves me. I compelled her to tell me the truth. I only want her to admit it more often," Klaus said.

"Your sick," Bonnie's said.

"I might be, but at least I admit when I love someone," Klaus said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus stood before her. "You, you won't admit you like my brother. You crave him just like he craves you and won't admit it."

"I don't love him," Bonnie said

"Lies," Klaus said.

Bonnie reached for Caroline, but was pulled back. Bonnie turned and found Kol holding her arm. "Don't lie sweetheart. I want to hear the whole truth," Kol grinned as his eyes dilated.

Bonnie stood frozen as Kol glared at her hard. "I…"

"Speak up, darling. I want to hear the truth," Kol said.

"I'm fascinated and drawn by you. I like you, but you're a vampire. I will not let my emotions get in the way," Bonnie said.

"How cute. I should have done this sooner, brother," Kol said.

"Just make sure she doesn't burn you alive when you uncompel her," Klaus said.

"Follow me. We can get acquainted a lot better in my room," Kol said.

Klaus watched them leave and was relived. He took a seat beside Caroline and stared into her eyes. "You can move now."

Caroline took a deep breath and slapped him. "Why did you bite me?"

"Because it was the only way I could compel you. It's not like I left you there to suffer. I did give you my blood."

Caroline frowned. She wanted to hit him again, but she couldn't. Her emotions were getting in the way. Her eyes widened when she realized Kol had compelled poor Bonnie. "Bonnie."

Klaus grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Love, your friend will be okay. He won't hurt her."

"Like I would trust him."

Klaus sighed and followed her.

Bonnie sat on Kol's bed. "Tell me how handsome I am darling?"

"I'm going to kill you. You compelled me," Bonnie shrieked.

"I told you I'm sorry. I just wanted the truth," Kol ducked at Bonnie tossed a clock at him.

"You could of just asked me."

"You would of never of told me," Kol said.

"Okay, maybe that's true, but.."

"But no." Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "I'm tired of the lies Mrs. Bennet."

Kol cupped her cheek and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Bonnie was tense for a few moments, but then she melted and return his kiss as he deepened it. He pulled her into his lap and he ravished her neck.

"Damn you," Bonnie moaned.

"I know you don't want to admit it, but I know you love me. Just admit it," Kol said glaring into her eyes.

Bonnie panted as Kol traced the jaw of face. "You give me hope and strength like I never knew existed before. I want you Bonnie Bennett. From the first time I met you I wanted you. Tell me you don't feel the same way."

Bonnie gulped as her heartbeat faster. " I…Damn you…You're a vampire. I can't love you," Bonnie said.

"Then stop me," Kol kissed her again. Bonnie melted in his arms and she didn't even realize that she was now lying below him.

What was she thinking? Bonnie pushed him away and stood up.

Kol glared back at her annoyed.

"I can't…I'm sorry," Bonnie ran out of the room and runs right into Caroline.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"I'm…I'm fine. I have to go," Bonnie runs past her and out of the mansion.

Kol walks towards them with a scowl on his face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Klaus said.

"Oh shut up," Kol said.

"Shall we love?" Klaus said.

"But I need to talk to Bonnie," Caroline said.

"That can wait," Klaus took her hand and Caroline followed him.

Caroline wasn't sure if she was compelled or committed to follow him back in his room. She sat on the bed and glared at him. "What?"

"Tell me the truth?"

"You know the truth? Yes, I…I like you, but it doesn't mean I'll let you seduce me," Caroline said.

Klaus smiled and leaned forward. "I won't need to seduce you sweetie. By the time I'm done your be begging for me," he whispered.

Klaus pulled off the jacket and laid it on the hanger. Then he lies back on the bed and pats the side next to him.

Caroline glared at him. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"I don't' want that. Just stay with me, please," Klaus said.

Caroline sighs. She moves forward and lies beside him. Klaus turns towards her and stares at her eyes. "So beautiful. The first time I met you I thought you were an angel that fell from the heavens."

"That would be ironic since I'm a vampire," Caroline said.

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean anything. You have your morals and your faith. That is the only thing that counts."

"I thought you said love was a weakness," Caroline asked.

Klaus smiled remembering the memory. "I remember, but it's not true when you are beside me," Klaus said. He kissed her forehead and Caroline laid her head on his chest.

She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but she felt a new feeling creep up in the pit of her heart. The area where she stored her love for him. Was she actually admitting that she loved him? Was this really happening to her or was she in denial. She sighs deciding to forget about it. But she knew she couldn't fight the amendable. Klaus had awakened those hidden feelings she kept hidden. There was no way to hide from it now.

* * *

Elijah lay in the sheets of his bed. His chest was pressed against the women he loved. Her head lay on his bare chest and her right arm was wrapped around him. He smiled and pulled the strains of hair off her face.

Katherine stirs awake to find Elijah staring at her in bed. "Hi,"

"How is the lovely Katherine?" Elijah asked.

"Good, and you?"

"Good, I suppose," Elijah asked.

"What is it, Elijah? Is something wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," Elijah said.

Katherine played with his stains of hair. "What is it?"

"You might not be happy?" Elijah said.

Katherine glared at him and wondered why he was asking her this. "It would take a lot for me to get mad at you."

Elijah held her jaw and looked at her. "Katherine look at me. I love you but I need to do this. I want you to remember what I took from you."

Katherine saw his eyes dilate and she blinked once. A flash of memories came to her in a matter of seconds. Flashing of her and Salvatore brothers, of her parents, the birth of her child and the day she ran from the originals. The day she found out Klaus had killed her parents and the day she was the doppelganger. She gasped and pushed him away. "You…you…took my memories," she hissed. She pushed him again and he fell to the floor knocking him on his ass.

Elijah growled then stood up. "I did it for your protection, Katarina."

Katherine stopped, as she looked him up and down. She remembered what he made her feel and she remembered she was a sniveling shy girl that she hated. He will pay for this. Katherine growled and jumped on him causing them to crash to the floor.

Katherine grabbed his throat with a smiled. "I wanted to thank you for giving me my memories. It shows me who you really are."

"You do know that I'm stronger then you," Elijah said.

"Of course, but you know how I like to be on top." Katherine said.

Elijah pulled her hand off his neck and rolled over pinning her to the floor. "You really intrigued me Katarina and that is why I gave your memories back to you. I love the spitfire girl."

"Really, is that what you said before you took my memories away."

Elijah cursed as Katherine stabbed him in the leg with a stake. Katherine raced to the door. Before she could reach it, Elijah had pulled her back and slammed her down on the nearby desk. "You're really becoming a pain, Katherine."

Elijah yanked the stake out and glared at her.

Katherine licked her lips eyeing his nude body looming over her. "What's it going to be? Kiss me or kill me? I know you're capable of one."

Elijah smiled sharply and grabbed her legs. He pulled her forward until her legs hanged off the edge. "I guess I'll have to show you."

Katherine found herself screaming as Elijah rammed into her. "Does that explain it, Katarina?"

"Oh, Shut up, and kiss me," Katherine growled wrapping her legs around the original.

Elijah rode her hard. The desk creaked. One hand held was placed on her stomach to hold her down.

Katherine cried out as her body convulsed. "Oh hells!" She screamed as she shuddered. She wasn't sure what the heck he was doing, but she was on the brink of losing it and stuttering. "Please."

"Please what?" Elijah said.

"Damn you. Stop playing and… give it to me?" Katherine snarled.

Elijah smirked and stopped. "I can be a patient man."

"Don't you dare stop? Give me what I need," Katherine said.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do, Katherine? Your very impatience and bossy, maybe I could punish you?" Elijah said.

"Shut up and…Oh." Katherine screamed as he pound into her again.

Elijah twitched and groaned when she trembled around him.

Then unexpectedly he bends down and bites her on the neck.

Katherine eyes open wide and she doesn't let him go. She hangs on until she can't see straight. She can't even remember how many times she came already. Katherine moans and she realizes he was still drinking from her. What the hell, If he kept going this way he would drain her.

"Elijah, please…"

Elijah pulled his mouth away and she saw his dark eyes. She is pretty sure this is the first time she saw him with blood shot, veiny eyes. He actually looked pretty hot when he was mad.

"Sorry Katherine, but you disobeyed me to many times. And this is your punishment." Elijah pieced her neck again with his fangs.

Katherine struggled to pull him away, but she was weak and not strong. A second later, he pulled back licking his blood stain lips. "Look at me Katherine. I don't want you to forget this."

Katherine glared at him then screamed in pleasure as her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head.

* * *

Kol sat in the living room and wasn't very happy. Elijah was making to much damn noise for him to even sleep. He cursed and walked up the stairs to find Klaus standing by Elijah's door with an angry look.

"I guess I wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep," Kol joked.

Klaus growled, then angrily pound on the door. "Elijah!"

Kol was glad the moaning stopped. He was starting to get annoyed that he was the only one that hasn't gotten laid yet.

Caroline walked towards them wondering what was going on. "What's with all the screaming and noise. Did you kill someone?" Caroline glared at Klaus.

"No, love…it seems my brother is having fun with his doppelganger," Klaus said annoyed.

"Eww, with Katherine. Why in the hell would he be with her," Caroline said.

"They have a past and Katherine is his weakness," Klaus said.

"What's the point of knocking," Kol opened the door and chuckled at the sight before him.

"Oh my god," Caroline covered her eyes and ran out of the room.

"Get out of here. The both of you," Elijah snarled.

Klaus stared at his brother amused. "And I thought all this time you didn't know how to play dirty."

Kol bend his head to bet a better view of the doppelgangers firm legs and her blossom. Then he noticed she wasn't moving. Then he chuckled.

"Shut up, Kol and get out?" Elijah hissed.

"No, I think our dear brother is finally sated. The bite on her neck says he about drained her," Klaus smiled. "And mated with her."

"Ha, I knew Elijah couldn't pleasure a women the normal way," Kol said.

"That's it," Elijah carefully withdrew from the doppelganger and laid her on his bed, covering her up. He walked toward Kol and he didn't care if he was nude. He was going to pound his brother into some since. "I warned you Kol."

If your going to fight me, please put some clothes on," Kol said before running out of the room.

* * *

Damon is downstairs in the living room when the door bell rings. He looks at his watch. Who in the hell would be coming this late?" It's 10:00 at night. He gets up and opens the door. Damon gets a good look at her. "Werewolf girl, what are you doing here?" he scowled noticing something wrapped up in a blanket in her arms.

"It's Haley," she scowled. "Is…Is Tyler in town?" she asked.

Damon glared at her strangely. "No, he left about a couple months ago. Why?"

"Who is it Damon?" Elena asked.

Elena peeked over Damon's shoulder. "You, what do you want?"

"Please, you must help me. I have no one to turn to," Haley said.

"Help you with what?" Damon asked.

Haley pulled away the small blanket revealing a small child.

"How cute. How old is he or she?" Elena said standing beside her.

Damon sighed. "Who's the father?"

Haley gazed into space for a second. "I don't know. I was attacked in wolf form and wanted to see if Tyler was still here. Maybe he can help."

"You poor thing," Elena said.

Damon didn't trust Haley and he wondered how Elena could be so nice. "What do you what from us?"

"I need someplace safe to stay and I need to hide my baby. I can't let Klaus or anyone else find out about my child," Haley said.

Elena welcomed her in and she grabbed her bag.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I think, the father might have been a hybrid," Haley said.

"Please tell me your joking?" Damon asked. The child she was holding could be a hybrid.

"No, I'm not."

"I don't think Tyler would do such a thing," Elena said.

"You do remember how he was with Jeremy sister?" Damon asked. "And he was in his wolf form. Tyler had no emotions when he is in wolf form. Now Klaus is another story. He can control what he does. Either way it could have been either of them."

"But the only hybrids left are Klaus and Tyler. Are you sure it was a hybrid?" Elena asked.

"Yes, their eyes wasn't normal like a regular wolf," Hayley sat down.

Damon really didn't like this because he was going have to listen to a screaming baby all night if she stayed.

Stefan walked in and was surprised by the sight. "Damon, something I need to know, he joked."

"Ha, Ha, brother. The child is not mine," Damon said.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but would it be possible you could keep this a secret until I find out who the father is," Haley said.

"Sure," Stefan said. "But I should warn you. Mystic falls is not a very safe place now. Klaus has taken control of most of the town."

"He's taken our witch and bonded her with his brother. Klaus took Caroline and is now bonded with her. His whole crazy family is in control of the two.

"What of Tyler?"

"Klaus threaten him to leave town," Damon said.

Haley signs. "Do you mind if I stay to rest?"

"Sure, come one Haley. I'll show you to a room you can stay in," Elena said.

Damon watched them leave.

"What's going on?" Stefan said.

"Well, supposedly, Haley is looking for the father of her child. She said she was attacked," Damon said.

"By a hybrid? The only two hybrids here are Klaus and Tyler. If he's in town. I doubt it would be Klaus. He loves Caroline?" Stefan said.

"I don't know. I wouldn't put anything past Klaus. He did wants a family in his own creepy way," Damon said.

"True. I really don't even want to think about a mini Klaus running around," Stefan said.

"I think you and me need to do some researching, starting with getting the witch over here," Damon said.

"I agree brother." Stefan said.

* * *

Caroline Forbes groaned as she felt the bed move. She opened her eyes to see Klaus run out of the room. Curiously she followed him. She followed him down the hall and down the steps. When she made it to the living room he fell to the floor on his hands and knees and screamed.

"Klaus, wants wrong?" Caroline asked.

Elijah and Kol, and Rebecca run in.

"What's wrong, brother?" Elijah stepped toward them.

"I don't know…" Klaus runs past them and into the dungeon. "Celeste."

Caroline blushes slightly at the image of Elijah and Katherine on the desk. Her poor brain was dramatized. Carolien runs inside to find Klaus grabbing Celeste out of the cell and to the floor. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing," Celeste said.

"Lies, tell me or else," he said slamming her to the wall.

"Klaus don't. Let her speak," Caroline said.

Klaus dropped her and she fell to the floor. "Something's wrong. Someone placed a spell on your kind," Celeste said.

"Who?" Elijah demanded.

"I don't know. I can't see her face," Celeste said turning toward Klaus. "You are a danger to the people around you. You must be prepared."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus said.

"A witch placed a curse on all hybrids to change on full moon and mate. The curse is trying to make you change," the witch said.

Caroline didn't like the sound of that at all. Kol just chuckled. Klaus growled and was ready to pounce when Elijah stopped him. "You have more important things to worry about."

Klaus glared down at the witch. "If you don't find me who is doing this, I will kill you. I'll give you until tomorrow night to find out."

"But that's not enough time," Celeste said.

"Then your die," Klaus said moving forward

"No, I'm sure she'll find who ever is doing this," Caroline said grabbing his wrist.

Klaus ran out of the dungeon and Caroline glared at Elijah. "What should we do?"

"I suggest locking him up, but I don't think he would agree with that," Elijah said.

"I better go find him," Caroline said.

Klaus sat in the tub. His skin was on fire and he felt like he was in heat. Why did he have to go through crazy shit like this? He hissed as his bones started breaking. He forced back his transformation in overwhelming agony. Stopping it only made it harder. Klaus slammed his hand against the side of the wall cracking it.

Caroline stepped in and her eyes widened to find Klaus nude in the tube. His face was in pain. She went to him and he grabbed her hand. "Get out, now."

Caroline was forced backwards and Klaus stepped out of the tub. Her eyes widened at the sight and eyed his toned and endowed body. Before her eyes he changed.

Caroline opened the door and ran out. She turned to see him jump out the far side window and into the forest. "Oh no."

She turned and walked right into Rebecca.

"What did you do?" Rebecca said.

"I didn't do anything. He changed into a wolf and jumped out the window."

"We need to find him," Elijah said. "Now."

"Why are you so worried, brother?" Kol asked. "He always changes."

"Not like this," Elijah said. "The curse that has been placed on him and all hybrids makes them in heat. If they find a human they will only kill them."

Caroline stopped him. "Wait a minute. When you say mate…you mean…"

"It means exactly like he means. When a women and a male…"

"Shut up, Kol," Rebecca said.

Caroline would not admit it, but she would be damned to let Klaus with another women. The very thought infuriated her. "There's only two hybrids I know in this area and that's Tyler and Klaus," Caroline said.

"I'll get the witch to help," Kol smiled.

"I'll go in town to look for him," Elijah said. "Rebecca, you stay here with Caroline just incase she came back."

Caroline sighs. "What about Katherine?"

"She'll be asleep for while," Elijah said.

Caroline didn't even want to think about that.

Everyone left and the house was empty leaving her and Rebecca together. She really hated that idea, but what other choice did she have. She just hopes whoever were doing this would stop.

She makes her way to the kitchen and sits at the table. She wasn't sure where Rebecca was and she really didn't care.

Caroline heard a paw hit the glass door. Caroline turned and ran toward it. She stopped and looked through the glass window. A large wolf stood there. She recognized the yellow eyes of the wolf and it's coat. It wasn't Klaus.

It jumped inside and tackled Caroline to the floor. She kicked the wolf to the side and it changed on instant. She looked up amazed to find Tyler standing there.

He fell to his knees and grabbed his head. "Tyler." Caroline ran towards him.

"No, don't come near me," Tyler said. "Please, I might hurt you."

"Tyler what are you doing here?" If Klaus sees you…"

"I just wanted to see you again. I didn't mean to do it."

Caroline never seen Tyler so distraught. She wondered what was wrong.

Caroline knelt beside him. "What happened, Tyler? You can tell me."

"I think I killed someone," Tyler said.


	10. Chapter 10

**I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed and read the story. I appreciate the time you everyone who read and left a review.**

**Thank you, once again.**

* * *

Caroline rushed upstairs and brought Tyler some clothes that should fit. She handed it to Tyler and he quickly placed the pants and shirt on. He sat against the wall and Caroline grabbed his arm. "Tyler get up. You have to leave."

"No," Tyler said.

"Then, tell me what happened?"

"I can't. I…I couldn't stop my actions. I didn't mean to. I barely can remember doing it. It felt like a bad dream. After I changed back I was lost. I didn't know where I was or what had happened. Then I saw all the blood.

Caroline dreaded what Tyler would tell her. She refused to believe he killed someone. If so it wasn't his fault. When a wolf changes he can't stop his actions. "It's going to be okay. What happened?"

"It's not going to be okay. I think I killed someone," Tyler said.

"When?" Caroline said.

"An hour ago, but that's not the worst thing," Tyler said letting out a choke sob.

"What is it?" Caroline said.

"This wasn't the first time this happened," Tyler said.

"Why didn't you come to me, Elena or Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt anyone else. Klaus didn't want me back in town. It started a week ago."

Caroline was about to help him stand when she heard a pair of heels. She turned and Rebekah stood there.

"Now isn't this just nice. I wonder what Klaus thinks of this," Rebekah said.

"This is not what you think Rebekah. Something strange is going on. Klaus changed and Tyler did too tonight. He couldn't control his ability and killed someone. Klaus could be in trouble."

"Why would I care? It's not the first time Klaus slaughtered a town," Rebekah said.

Caroline stood up and pushed Rebekah causing her to fall to the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you have any morals?"

Rebekah jumped and grabbed her by the neck. Caroline was slammed to the wall hard. "If you do that again I will break your neck," Rebekah snarled.

"Let her go, Rebekah," Elijah said.

Rebekah released her angrily. Caroline grabbed her and broke her neck swiftly.

"Caroline," Elijah snarled.

"She threatened me?" Caroline

Elijah sighed and picked up his sister. He placed her on the couch and stood by Tyler. "You should leave before Klaus comes," Elijah said.

"Come on," Caroline said. She was relieved Elijah was letting her go.

Tyler took her hand. She moved toward the door and stopped. A large wolf walked inside and Caroline knew who it was. "Please don't. He only came because he needed help."

The large wolf eyed Tyler and growled.

Tyler stood beside Caroline realizing his fate.

The wolf moved forward and Caroline stood in front of Tyler. "If you want him you would have to go through me."

The grey wolf growled and changed. In seconds Klaus stood before her. Caroline looked down realizing he was nude. She blushed and Klaus was gone. He came back in a minute and stood before her dressed. "You don't give orders Caroline."

"Klaus please don't kill him." Caroline said.

"I will do as I please," Klaus said, moving forward.

"Maybe you should think about this, first, brother," Elijah said.

"Stay out of this, Elijah," Klaus said.

Caroline pushed him back and growled. "No, I will not let you hurt him."

"If you try to stop me I will punish you," Klaus said.

"No, it doesn't matter any more Caroline. I can't watch you be hurt by him." Tyler let out a sob. "Let him kill me."

"What? Are you crazy?" Caroline said.

"That's the best idea you have said, mate, but… I can't give you what you want," Klaus said. "You must of done something awfully terribly if you want to die? I think I'll let you live and suffer through it."

"I killed someone. I don't know how many," Tyler said.

"It wasn't your fault, Tyler," Caroline said.

"No, it was. I am not sired by Klaus anymore and I broke every bone in my body and I'm still being control by this damn curse. Why?"

"I can make it all go away Tyler. Just say the word and I can sire you again," Klaus said.

"I rather be dead, then sired by you again," Tyler said.

"I thought you would say that."

Caroline could tell by the look in Klaus eyes that he was about to do something stupid. Before he could move Caroline's phone rang. "Hello."

"Caroline, we have a little problem here," Elena said.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Caroline said, moving out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Haley is here and…she's pregnant," Elena said.

"What?" Caroline said.

"I know you don't like her, but she's a mess. The poor girl doesn't know how got pregnant or the father of her child. A couple months ago, she awoke in the forest with no memory. She wants Bonnie to try and help her remember what happen and she thinks it was a hybrid that attacked her."

"What?" Caroline said. "I don't' trust anything Haley says, but I'll try to come over."

"Be careful and don't tell Klaus about this."

"I won't." Caroline hanged up and glared at Klaus. She walked back into the living room. "Someone has some explaining to do."

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know. Elena wants you to come over. She said it was urgent."

"I can't. I could change," Tyler said.

"It will be okay and I'll be back unless you're going to go all caveman, Klaus," Caroline said.

"I think I'll go with you," Klaus said.

"You can't. The Salvatore's will never let you in," Caroline said.

"Then I'll wait outside," Klaus said.

Caroline hissed angrily. "Fine."

"I'll stay and watch Rebekah," Elijah said.

"Were be back," Klaus said.

* * *

Elena held the child in her arms. It was a boy and he had fallen asleep in her arms. He was so small and so cute. Haley was tired and fell asleep so Elena decided to take care of the child. Elena walked out of the guest room and ran into Stefan.

"Um, hi Stefan," Elena said.

Stefan smiled. "You look…beautiful."

"Thanks," Elena said. "Caroline should be here soon."

Bonnie walked toward her causing Elena to look away from Stefan' intense stare.

"Bonnie, I'm glad you could make it," Elena said.

"Is this Hayley's child?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes,"

"How adorable," Bonnie said, smiling at the sleeping child. "I'll try to talk to Haley and see what happened."

"Okay, I'm going to put this little one back to bed."

Bonnie walked into the room and saw Haley just awoke. "Um, hello…I'm Bonnie."

"So you're the famous witch," Haley said.

"I guess, I didn't think I was famous."

"You did put down Klaus for awhile," Haley said.

"I did," Bonnie said.

"Where's my baby?" Haley said, looking around.

Elena walked in. "I'm sorry Haley. He was crying and I rocked him back to sleep." Elena handed the baby boy to Haley.

"Thank you Elena," Haley said placing the child on the bed beside her.

"How do we get my memoires back?" Haley asked.

"Are you sure you want this?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sure," Haley said.

Damon sat down on the couch. Sheriff Forbes and Dr. Fells were on the opposite side.

"When did she come in?" Damon asked, Dr. Fell.

"She came in a couple months ago in labor. If I was never there I would of never believed her."

"Why is that?" Damon asked.

"She gave birth in five months. A normal pregnancy is nine months. When she gave birth I saw the child's eyes. I knew then the child wasn't quite human," Dr. Fells said.

"So any leads on who the father is?" Stefan asked.

"The only hybrids we know are Klaus and Tyler. It couldn't be anyone else," Sheriff Forbes said.

"When she came in five months ago she was badly injured to the point I gave her vampire blood to heal her," Dr. Fells said.

"Dr. Fells, you can't keep…"

"I know Sheriff Forbes, but I only give them the blood if they need it. She could of died if I didn't give her the blood," Dr. Fells said.

"Did you know what attacked her?" Damon asked.

"No, she would not let me give her a physical," Dr. Fells said.

"I talked with her, but she said she couldn't remember. She only remembers waking up in the forest," Sheriff Forbes said.

The doorbell rings. Stefan walked over. He opens the door and smiles but frowns when he sees Klaus behind them.

"He wouldn't let me leave unless he came, Stefan," Caroline said.

Elena walked over. "Caroline I'm glad you made it."

"You and Caroline can come in," Stefan said.

Elena welcomed them in, but not Klaus.

"That's fine, mate. I can stay out here," Klaus grinned.

"I'll be there in a moment, Elena," Stefan said walking outside with Klaus.

"Stefan."

"I'll be fine Elena," Stefan watched them leave and he shuts the door.

"We need to talk," Stefan said.

Klaus grinned and took a seat on the bench. "Trouble in paradise."

"No, not that's any of your business. I know you love Caroline, but you do know if you keep her locked up she will eventually hate you. Why can't you see what your doing is wrong."

"I appreciate your concern, but she is my mate just like Elena is yours. I will never let her go, just like you won't with Elena," Klaus said.

"Your wrong. I'll let her go if it will make her happy," Stefan said.

"That may be so, but I learned that lesson years ago with my brother Elijah. Your fight until you hate each other. It took me years to realize that family was more important then love. I didn't force Caroline to be anything nothing but what she is. She is my mate and I know that. I can feel it in my soul and Caroline is blinded by it because she hides it. She doesn't admit it because of what I done, but she can't hide from the fact we are met to be with one another," Klaus said.

"Even if that is so, you can't force her. Your only make her hate you," Stefan said.

"True, but at least she won't make another mistake," Klaus said.

Stefan sighed knowing this was a loss cause. "Did you try to kill Haley?"

"Why would I do that?

"You tell me?" Stefan asked.

"I can assure you I 'm not the one to blame for this. It won't be long until Bonnie finds the answers," Klaus said.

"How did you know Bonnie is here?" Stefan asked.

"Kol, told me. He's been keeping an eye on her," Klaus said.

"Where is he?" Stefan asked standing up.

Klaus smiled. "I have no idea."

* * *

Bonnie pulled her hands away as Haley screamed. Bonnie trembled as flashes of familiar faces clouded her mind. Haley was rocking herself and was trembling. "Haley, Haley it's going to be okay. What did you see?" Bonnie asked, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

I was in my wolf form and I was chasing a deer through the forest. I was jumping in for the kill when another wolf got it before me. It wasn't Tyler. I tried to get a piece, but the wolf only growled. It was larger then me so I stood there waiting. When it was finished it walked away leaving me with barely anything to eat. I chased it and found myself on the ground. The wolf growled angrily and bit me on the neck.

I pushed the wolf away and took a few steps back. In seconds the wolf was standing before me. It was Klaus. He told me to run away before he finished me off. So I ran and never looked back. Not to long after is when I found Tyler in his human form. He was sitting by a tree curled up and was shaking. I walked beside him and changed. He seemed scared to see me. He told me to run, but I didn't and…"

Haley wrapped her arms around her. "He attacked me and kept saying he was sorry. He wasn't in control of his action and he…he raped me."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Haley, I'm…I'm sorry."

"He wouldn't stop. I don't know how long I was there, but when I woke up I was in the hospital. Dr. Fell was the one that helped me a lot, but I never knew that I was…"

"It's going to be okay," Bonnie said.

"No it's not. I loved Tyler and now I found out he…he."

"He wasn't in control of his action. Someone could of made him do this," Bonnie said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Haley cried.

"I don't know," Bonnie said.

A knock on door startled Haley.

"It's me Caroline."

Bonnie opened the door to see Caroline and Tyler standing there. Tyler had a distraught look on his face.

"Please tell me you didn't hear what me and Hayley was talking about?" Bonnie said.

Caroline had a sad look on her face. She heard everything Haley said. Poor Tyler.

Tyler ran down the steps.

"Tyler," Caroline chased after him.

Tyler would never do such a thing. Klaus had to have done something to him. He ran out of the house and right into Klaus. Tyler fumed and tossed him on the ground and started pounding on Klaus with his fist.

Klaus tossed him off the pouch and on to the pavement. "What do you think you are doing?"

"You! You did this to me. How could you be such an bastard," Tyler growled.

Klaus growled. "I have no ideal what you're talking about."

"Liar," Tyler said.

Caroline grabbed his arm. "Tyler, please. He will kill you if you keep this up."

"I don't care anymore, Caroline. He ruined my life. Not to mention yours."

"I had enough of this," Klaus ran forward, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the room. "I should ripe your heart out."

"No, you can't," Caroline said. "Haley needs him and his child. You can't do this to him."

Klaus growled and released him. "Get out of my sight."

Caroline helped Tyler up and into the house. "Come on. You should talk to Haley."

"I can't. She will never forgive me for something like this," Tyler said.

"This wasn't your fault. She needs you."

"But, it was supposed to be us," Tyler said.

Caroline sighed. "I know, but some times things don't work the way we want. Come on, I'll go with you."

"I can't," Tyler said.

They heard a scream and Caroline ran to the back of the house.

"Look who was trying to leave," Klaus said, holding on to one of Haley's wrist.

"Let her go," Tyler said.

"You were there. Why didn't you help me?" Haley asked. "Did you knew what happened?

Klaus released her. "If I had known Tyler was there and if I did comeback I would of likely killed Tyler for being back in mystic falls."

Haley stood there speechless. She turned to find Tyler taking a step back. Haley was distraught, not sure what to do. Caroline took Tyler's arm to stop him from leaving. "You two have to talk this out. You know it wasn't Tyler's fault."

Haley wiped off the tears on her face. "I know. I need time." Haley went back in the house.

Tyler stood there and heard the cry of an infant. "I can't do this. I have to go." Tyler was gone and Caroline stood there surprised.

Klaus walked over and gently cupped her chin. "Let's go love."

"No, not until I know what you did?"

"What do you think I did, love?" Klaus asked.

"Did you know about this?" Caroline asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. Haley is distraught and Tyler is ruined and now this poor child is in the middle of this all. Do you see what has happened? Do you see the consequence of what happen here or are you blinded by hate that you don't see the damage that this created?"

"I see it, but I don't care," Klaus took her hand, but Caroline moved away.

"You're lying. You care, but you don't want to admit."

"Your wrong. I do not care about Tyler or his offspring. I only care about you and my family," Klaus said.

"What if it was your child? What would you do?" Caroline asked. "Tell me the truth."

Klaus glared at her annoyed. "I would care for the child."

"Not for Haley?"

"No, I would not. I would only love you and no one else," Klaus said.

Caroline stood there for a few moments before the door opened. She turned to find her mother standing there. "Mom,"

"Caroline, are you okay," Sheriff Forbes held her daughter and glared daggers at Klaus.

"I'm fine, mother. I'm just shocked to find out about Tyler and poor Haley." Caroline said.

"I know. Dr. Fell will help her. Where's Tyler?"

"He left. I think he's too distraught and shocked to cope with this, " Caroline said.

"Matt is over there. I'm sure he can help him," her mother said.

"I hope so," Caroline said. "I better get going."

"I hope you take care of Caroline and if I find out you harm her anyway I will find a way to kill you," Sheriff Forbes said.

"Mother," Caroline scowled her.

Klaus raised his brow. "I'll take that into consideration, Sheriff."

"What about the all the blood Tyler said he saw today in the forest."

"We found the body. It was a young man in his 30s. He has been on the wanted list for awhile."

"What did he do?" Klaus asked.

"He is one of the suspects in a murder case," Sheriff Forbes said.

"Well at least it wasn't someone that was innocent," Klaus said.

"We don't know that," Caroline said.

"I better be going now," her mother said. Miss Forbes gave her daughter once last hug and went to her car. Caroline glared at Klaus.

"Promise me you won't kill Tyler?"

"Since he's already feeling like he should die. I won't kill him," Klaus said. " Besides that, I have to take care of something."

"Where are you going?" Caroline followed him.

"I thought about what you said. That I should be nice once in awhile. I admit I did ruin Elena's life, but I know what would make her happy," Klaus said.

"What would that be?" Caroline wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"I can't tell you. Now go home and I'll be there," Klaus said compelling her. Caroline left leaving him alone at the Salvatore's home.

* * *

Bonnie walked outside and stood near the pond. She shivered and gasped as a shadow past her. She turned and found Kol standing there. He was dressed in a suit.

"Kol, what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened with Tyler. I just wanted to be sure your okay," Kol said.

"I'm fine. It just brought back bad memories. The bad thing about it was…if it wasn't for you that day…I would have been in the same predicament," Bonnie said.

Kol appeared before her and cupped her chin. "I will never let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

"How can you promise me that when you are a vampire? How do I know you won't hurt me?" Bonnie asked.

"I can prove it," Kol bit his wrist and held it toward her. "Drink and you will see."

"No, why would I drink from you? Are you trying to turn me?" Bonnie asked taking a step back.

"No. How do you think Klaus and Caroline know what they feel like? They are bonded and every time they share blood they can see what each other feels for one another."

"Caroline never told me anything about this," Bonnie said.

"She won't because she hides her feelings," Kol said.

Bonnie pulled back. "I can't."

"So, your going to deny your feelings too. The harder you push me away. The closer I'll become," Kol said.

"I can't. You're a vampire. It's wrong," Bonnie said.

"Then why does this feel so right?" Kol pulled her forward and kissed her.

Bonnie gasped as she was pushed against the nearest tree. He slowly released her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck. He wraps one of her legs around his waist and she moaned against him. This couldn't be happening.

"Tell me you don't want me then?" Kol said against her ear. Bonnie shivered as he pressed her closer.

"Tell me every time you see me walk in the room, you don't light up?"

"Bonnie?" Elena stopped wide eye at the scene before her. "Get your hands off my friend."

Kol sighed annoyed and released the witch. "You should mind your own manners Elena. It could get you in trouble one day," Kol said.

Elena crossed her arms and walked over.

Kol kissed Bonnie and was gone.

Bonnie was shocked and jumped when Elena called her name once again.

"Bonnie, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not sure what to think or feel anymore."

"Bonnie, you don't like him do you? He's an original."

"True, but he saved me from being attacked. I can't just forget about him," Bonnie said.

"It's more then that. You like him too," Elena said.

"I don't know, Elena. I really don't know," Bonnie said.

* * *

Elena takes a walk out in the Salvatore's garden. She sits on the fountain thinking about Stefan and Damon. All her friends were in love with originals. Even know they didn't want to admit it she could see it. She fell in love with two vampires that were brothers. How could her life get any more complicated then this?

She turned and jumped. "Klaus, what do you want?" Elena took a step back.

"I'm not here to kill anyone or hurt you. I want to talk to you."

Elena crossed her arms. "About what?"

"I know you hate me and don't like me, but I think I know a way to make it up to you and the Salvatore's." Klaus grinned.

Elena wasn't sure if she wanted to know. "What is it?"

Klaus grinned and appeared before her. He ripped the Vervain necklace off and gently took her chin. "Listen carefully and do as I say."

No more then a minute later, Damon came out to look for Elena when he saw Klaus. He ran over and yanked Klaus away from Elena.

"What do you think you are doing?" Damon asked.

Klaus grinned. "Now, no need to get all feisty, Damon. I was giving her a lovely gift."

"Get out of here, Klaus," Damon said. "Are you okay, Elena?"

"I'm fine."

Damon noticed her uncompromised state. "Where is your necklace? You compelled her?" Damon growled at Klaus.

Klaus grabbed Damon and his eyes darken. "Don't make me kill you Salvatore. I was planning on being nice."

"Then what do you want?" Damon said.

"Nothing. I only want you to listen," Klaus said with a smile.

Stefan walked around trying to find Damon and Elena. They were nowhere to be found. Haley was gone and was staying with Dr. Fell. Sheriff Forbes was gone. He made his way to the back and found Klaus standing they're alone staring at him. It was as if he was waiting for him.

"Klaus, what did you do with Elena and Damon?"

"Nothing that you should be worried about. Your most likely to thank me by tomorrow," Klaus said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means I'm giving you want you and Damon what. Your happiness to be with the girl you both love."

"She can only choose one of us, Klaus. Either way, one of us will get our heart broken. Why do you suddenly care?" Stefan asked.

"Because of Caroline. I'm doing it for her. And now you have a chance to be happy," Klaus said.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

Klaus took a step closer and smiled. His eyes dilated. "Listen closely and do as I tell you."

Minutes later, Stefan found himself back in the house and going upstairs. He's not sure why he was going upstairs in the first place. It felt like he was compelled or something. He ignored it and walked upstairs to Elena's room. He didn't see Elena, but he heard the shower running.

"Damon? Elena?"

Damon walked in and glared at Stefan. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and Elena. Something odd is going on. I saw Klaus, but I don't remember what he said. I think he compelled me," Stefan said.

"Impossible, brother. We drink Vervain," Damon said.

"I know, but…Elena?" Stefan called out. "Where is she?"

The bathroom door opened and Elena stepped out wearing a robe.

Damon glared at her with a smile.

"Elena, are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Elena walked toward them and Stefan noticed something different about her. He couldn't tell what it was.

"Did you see Klaus, earlier?" Stefan asked.

"No, but I do have something I want to tell you both," Elena said.

"What's that, beautiful?" Damon asked.

Elena smiled and untied and dropped her robe to the floor. It fell to the ground leaving her bare before them.

Damon eyed her and Stefan stared at her with surprised.

"I want you both and I want you now."

* * *

Caroline stood out on a balcony. She turned and saw Klaus standing there dressed in a suit.

"You look gorgeous, Caroline." He kissed her and Caroline noticed she was wearing a wedding dress.

"Why am I wearing this?" Caroline asked pulling away.

"We're married. We are on our honeymoon. Don't you remember are agreement," Klaus said.

"What? I don't remember saying yes to you," Caroline walked back into the room.

"It's true, Caroline. Why don't you just admit you love me," Klaus said, pulling her inside and to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline asked.

"I am trying to make love to you. But you are making this very difficult." Klaus lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed.

"I don't think so." Caroline moved a little farther away from him.

" I know you want me," Klaus said unlacing her dress.

Her heart started racing faster and faster. "You're not leaving. Relax, love." Klaus said, calmly.

Caroline feels the warmth of his body on hers. She closed her eyes as her dressed fell to the ground. Her bra went next and Caroline gasped as she fell to the bed. Klaus straddled her to the bed and she noticed he was shirtless. He was looking at her like he was her prey. He lunched forward and traced kisses down her neck.

Caroline arched her back and she knew it was too late to stop now. She was being seduced and she loved it. He moved his hands up cupping her breast. He kissed her and nipped her neck. She yelped and smoothed her hand down his back. Klaus yanks the panties off. His pants come off next and he is bare before her.

"I will show you what it feels like to be completely worshipped." Klaus caressed her thigh. She wrapped her legs around his and she cried out as he lunged forward.

"Tell me you love me?" Klaus smiled as he thrust harder and faster.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Caroline repeated as he pounded into her.

"Yes, Caroline. Scream my name," Klaus sank his fangs into her exposed neck and feasted on her.

She mewled under him and she shuddered. Klaus pulled back and bit his wrist. He lets her drink and he pounds into her. He forced his head back and watched as Caroline mewled under him. Her legs unlocked and slid to the bed. "Klaus," Caroline screamed as she came hard.

Klaus followed her and he fell against her. He leaned against her neck. "Are you okay, Love?"

"Yes... No... I... I never came like that before, but... Damn you, Klaus." Caroline lay there with tears in her eyes. "I should have stopped you."

Klaus lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "If this never happened would you marry me? Answer me truthfully?" Klaus asked.

"I…I don't know. Maybe. If it means my freedom then yes," Caroline said.

Klaus smiled and Caroline found herself on the bed wrapped in a blanket. Klaus was sitting on the bed and both of them were clothed. "What just happened?" She looked around. Caroline sat up. "It was just a dream?"

"Yes." Klaus took her hand and kissed it. "And you will be my queen."

Caroline gulped realizing she played right into his game. But she couldn't help it. The dream felt so real. She was blinded by lust and she didn't see his true intention. "I can't believe how blind I was."

"Blind, by what love?"

"You tricked me. You made me dream that so I would have no choice, but to marry you," Caroline said.

"It's true. I like you and I always get what I want. You can't escape. There is no mercy," Klaus said trailing his hand against her cheek.

"Every time I see you, I fall for you. I love you, but I can't marry you if it's based on lies and deceit," Caroline said. "You showed me dreams. I wish they were real. You have chosen a different path. Even if we are soul mates I can't be with you and if you loved me you would let me go," Caroline said.

Klaus eyes are clouded with tears. He refused to believe what Caroline just told him. It was true he loved her, but there was no way he could let her go. Not until she admitted she would stay with him for eternity. "I'm sorry, I can't let you."

"If you love me, your let me go," Caroline said.

Klaus sighs." I'm sorry." Klaus grabbed her jaw and looked into her eyes.

His eyes dilate.

"Please don't," Caroline said.

"One day I hope you will forgive me for this. I want you to forget about this conversation and that you are truly in love with me and you want more then anything to marry me." Klaus pulled away and saw Caroline blink a couple times.

"What is it Klaus? You said you want to ask me something?" Caroline asked.

Klaus smiled. "I would be grateful if you would be my wife for all eternity."

Caroline smiled. "I would be honored, Klaus." She moved forward and hugged him.

"I love you," Klaus said against her ear.

"I love you too," Caroline said.

Klaus lay down beside her and she fell asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep and wondered if he did the right thing. Either way, he got what he wanted and he would deal with the consequence later.

He always does.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena woke up feeling two bodies pressed against her. She yawned and opened her eyes. She about jumped off the bed when she realized she was cradled between Damon and Stefan. Her face reddened as Damon was behind her and Stefan was in front of her and both were fully nude.

What the heck did she do last night? She moved realizing both brothers were nude and Stefan was still impaled inside her. She blushed slightly and wondered if she would be able to get up without waking them. Which is highly unlikely. Could this be any more embarrassing? Elena sighed realizing she would have to wake Stefan up to get free. Elena poked him. " Stefan, wake up."

He mumbled something and she felt someone kiss the back of her neck. "Damon?"

"Hello sugar, Ready for another round?" Damon asked.

"Oh my god, No. Get off." Elena pushed him off. Her face beat red.

"What's wrong?" Damon stood up and Elena looked away realizing he didn't have clothes on.

"Nothing, could you leave?" I'm…trying to wake up Stefan," Elena said.

Damon glared at her and remembered what happen last night, but he still was trying to understand why they did what they did. He noticed why Elena couldn't get up. He chuckled. "My poor brother sleeps still when he's…

"Shut up Damon. Stefan wake up," Elena yelled.

Stefan awoke to find Elena on top of him. He frowned when he realized Damon was beside her. "What the…Damon could you please put some clothes on."

"Sorry, brother. I thought she wanted to go another round. I'm bad," Damon chuckled and quickly puts on a pair of sweat pants. Stefan noticed the look of embarrassment on Elena's face and realized why. "Sorry, Elena. I…" Stefan grabbed her waist and lifted her up. Elena gasped and lay on the bed. "I can't believe I…"

"I'm…just going to…go shower," Stefan ran in the bathroom and shut the door. He took a deep breath realizing what he did last night. What all three of them did. He couldn't understand what happen to his control. He usual was able to say no especially on something like that. But Elena kept flaunting and seducing them. It wasn't long before she had Damon on his knees. Then to his horror she did the same thing to him. What the heck was going on?

Elena wrapped the blanket around her realizing she was sore and had bruises on her arm.

Damon noticed and walked toward her. "I don't know what got in all of us, but…."

"I'm not a fragile toy, Damon. It wasn't your fault. I remember it all, but I can't believe what I did that last night," Elena said. "It's like I had no control of what I did."

"Same here," Damon said. "It feels like we were…compelled."

"I didn't see anyone. I couldn't have been," Elena said.

"Believe me, if you were compelled you won't remember a thing," Damon said. "Here" Damon bit his wrist and held it toward her. "It will heal you. Take it."

"I…"

Stefan walked out and saw them. He turned away annoyed and Damon noticed the look. "Don't give me that look. I was only trying to heal her," Damon said.

Stefan walked over and looked at her arm. "Elena."

"I'm fine," Elena said. "It was my actions that got us in this predicament."

"Then you have no problem drinking my blood," Damon said.

Elena groaned and stared at Stefan.

Stefan nodded and Elena took his wrist and drank. "Now if you don't mind. I would like to get dressed and take a shower."

Damon smirked. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to join you."

"Go away,"

"Fine, fine I known when I'm not needed," Damon left the room.

Stefan faced Elena. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I need sometime alone," Elena said.

"Okay," Stefan walked out the room and had to find out who would compel them to do such a thing. Whoever it was he was going to kill them.

* * *

Klaus awoke to find Caroline straddling him to the bed. He eyes the baby doll outfit she wore. Her hair was down and she was tracing her finger across his face. He is surprise the compulsion worked so well. She seemed fixated on him. He knew if she ever found out she would hate him, but he had no other choice. He loved her and he was his, not matter what.

"Finally your awake. I've been waiting for you to wake up," Caroline leaned forward and kissed his neck.

Klaus groaned as she pressed her body against his. She felt perfect against him. She tugged on his belt, but Klaus grabbed her hands. He sat up and held her hands. "You little minx. Are you trying to have your way with me?"

"What does it look like," Caroline smiled tracing her hand on his chest.

Klaus smiled. "Were have to wait for the honeymoon, darling. I don't want to spoil the main event?" Klaus stood up.

Caroline pouted. "But I thought you said you wanted to have hybrid sex?"

Klaus chuckled and turned to face her. "Careful, Caroline. If I took you now you might never want to leave."

"Sounds good to me," Caroline said.

Klaus chuckled again. How he loved this new Caroline. She was sexy and tempting. No longer the sassy girl that was once there.

"We should get dressed," Klaus said.

"Dressed, we need to take a shower first." Caroline pulled the dress over heard standing before him nude.

Klaus gulped looking her over. Damn her for doing that to him.

"Are you coming?" Caroline said.

"Um,…"

"Do you like what you see?" Caroline grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom. She slammed him against the wall. "No more playing Klaus. I want you," Caroline kissed him and Klaus was trying his best not to lose control. Damn her.

Klaus slammed her onto the bathroom counter. "If you do that again I might have to punish you, love."

"How would you do that?" Caroline said.

Klaus grinned and trailed kisses up her thigh and toward her chest.

Caroline eyes widened as he latched on a breast. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Klaus."

There was a knock on the door and a familiar shout. "Get a house," Kol yelled. "I can't sleep with you two making out."

Klaus leaned up and groaned annoyed. He released her and stood her on the floor. "Go shower, sweetie. I'll be there later."

Caroline left and Klaus opened the door shoving Kol out. "What are you doing?"

"Me? How did you get Caroline to like you?" Kol asked.

Klaus grabbed Kol by the ear and shoved him near the couch. "Show some respect and knock next time."

"I did. Must of not of heard me with all the banging," Kol joked.

"Your asking for it, brother," Klaus snarled.

"Did I hit a nerve," Kol said.

"Go, get out before I dagger you," Klaus said.

"Fine. We'll be waiting for you downstairs. Elijah wants to have lunch with all of us," Kol left the room.

Klaus scowled. He turned as the bathroom door opened. Caroline was wrapped in a towel. She went to the closet and picked out a blue dress.

Klaus reverted her eyes as she dressed. Then she turned back towards him.

"Why didn't you join me?" Caroline said.

"My brother got in the way," Klaus said.

"We could always pick up where we left off later," Caroline walked forward and kissed him. Klaus pulled back. "I think it would be better and more exciting if we wait until our wedding night, love."

"Such a gentlemen. Who would of thought," Caroline said.

Klaus smiled and took her hand. "My family is waiting for us. Come."

Caroline took his hand and they went downstairs.

Elijah stood at the head of the table as Katherine sat beside him. Rebekah glared daggers at her. Kol smiled amused as Klaus walked in with Caroline.

"Food smells good," Caroline said.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so pleased this morning?"

"None of your business, sister," Klaus said.

"Klaus, be nice. We should tell them the good news," Caroline said.

"Yes, brother I'm interested to what this could be," Elijah asked.

"This should be good," Kol muttered.

Kol and Caroline sat down. Rebekah eyed her.

"Me and Caroline are getting married," Klaus said.

"How? Yesterday she … hated your guts," Rebekah said.

"I never hated Klaus. I love him," Caroline said.

Klaus grinned.

Elijah eyed her and knew she was compelled. Poor girl. He knew his brother was compulsive, but he never knew he would do this to the girl he loved. Maybe Caroline had enough and wanted out. That would be the only reason for Klaus to go to extreme measures.

"Congratulations brother," Kol grinned. "

"So you like blonds now," Katherine said.

Klaus frowned. "Why is she here again?"

"Because I told her to be," Elijah said.

"And if she miss obeys?" Klaus said.

"I'll punish her," Elijah said.

"You could of told me you like to try new things, lover," Katherine smiled reaching over and moving her hand up his leg.

Elijah quickly grabbed her hand before she embarrassed him. "Katherine!"

"I think she needs punished, brother," Kol joked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Why are all men barbaric? I thought my brother's would know better. That's right your were born in the Viking age."

"I wouldn't talk, little sister. You were born in that time too," Kol said.

"Oh shut up," Rebekah said.

Caroline chuckled. "I couldn't imagine living in that time with no water or phones."

"I'm glad I don't live in that time anymore," Klaus said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who's that?" Elijah said walking to the door.

"Maybe it's dessert," Kol said.

"Shut up, Kol," Rebekah said.

Caroline looks at Klaus and rubs her hand up his leg. Klaus gasped almost knocking the drink off the table. Klaus grabs her hand. "Caroline!"

"Fine, fine I'll behave."

Kol chuckled.

Katherine notices Caroline is acting odd and has a grin when she realized what Klaus did. "When did you two become an item? I remember you hating him," Katherine said.

Klaus growls. "Katherine stop talking.

Elijah came back in with Bonnie beside him.

"Hello, beautiful. Did you miss me?" Kol said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I came here to talk to Caroline."

"Well, while you at it. You can stay for dinner," Klaus said.

"I think I'll come back later," Bonnie said.

"No, I insist," Klaus said.

Bonnie frowned as Kol pulled out a chair for her.

"Fine, how are you Caroline?" Bonnie asked.  
"Great. I never told you the good news," Caroline said.

Bonnie wandered why she was so chipper. Maybe Klaus was letting her go. "What is it?"

"I'm getting married," Caroline said.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't have a fit, Bonnie. You should be congratulating us," Klaus said.

Bonnie watched as Caroline started talking about decorating and having the wedding here. Bonnie had enough of this. She wasn't sure what Klaus did, but she knew Caroline would never marry Klaus. She hated him. Her eyes turned toward Klaus as she stood. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Now sit down," Klaus growled.

"Caroline, could I talk to you…alone," Bonnie said.

"Sure," Caroline said.

"You should finish your dinner," Klaus said.

"I'm out of here," Rebekah said.

Klaus watched his sister leave annoyed.

Bonnie took Caroline by the hand and walked out of the kitchen.

"Looks like you're in big trouble now," Kol joked.

"Shut up, Kol," Klaus said.

"You know when Bonnie finds out she'll kill you," Katherine said.

"Do you want a dagger in that heart of yours," Klaus said.

"Klaus we need to talk," Elijah said.

"I have no time for your lectures Elijah," Klaus stood to here a phone ring. He walked into the living room to find Caroline on the phone.

"Hi, Elena. What's wrong?" Caroline said. A few seconds later she hanged up.

"Looks like Elena is upset about something. She wants me to come over," Caroline said.

Bonnie nodded and faced Klaus. "We are going to Elena's unless you're going to try and stop us," Bonnie said.

Klaus growled. She was really pushing her luck.

"Stop that, it's not like I'm going to leave you," Caroline walked over and kissed him on the cheek."

Bonnie took arm and walked out the door.

Kol walk in looking around. "Where's my witch?"

"She left with Bonnie. I would keep an eye out for your mate," Klaus said.

"Why?"

"Because if she plans to take Caroline or do anything stupid like giving her memory back I will retaliate," Klaus said.

"Are you threatening my witch?" Kol scowled.

"No, I'm warning you," Klaus walked away heading to the stairs when Katherine blocked his way.

"The only way for you to find love is to compel them, do you really think she'll forgive you after this?" Katherine said.

Klaus eyes darken and he tossed her against the wall. "You really are asking for it."

Katherine chuckled and stood up. "I couldn't pass up the chance to remind you of your past choices. I'm sure you remember the time when compelled me to kiss you in front of Elijah just to get him jealous."

"The only reason I kissed you is because you reminded me of Tatia. Every time I look at you now are disgust."

Katherine was slammed to the wall by her neck. "I should end you for all the times you ruined my planes," Klaus said. He was suddenly tossed to the floor. He looked up to find Elijah hovering over him.

"I thought we discussed that you were not going to hurt Katherine," Elijah hissed.

"She started it," Klaus said.

"Even if that is so, you have no reason to hurt her," Elijah said.

Klaus growled grabbing Elijah by the neck. Elijah kicked him sending him to the wall. Elijah fixed his suit and stood before him annoyed. "Are we really going to start this again?"

Klaus stood up about to jump him when Katherine stood before him. "Can you fight later, me and Elijah had plans," Katherine scowled.

"Yah, finally some entertainment," Kol said taking a seat on the couch.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Come on Katherine we should get going."

Katherine smiled and followed him out the back door.

Klaus hissed angry and went out the front door. He needed some fresh air.

Kol sighed. Back to being bored again.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline are all at Elena's house.

"What's wrong? You said it was an emergency," Bonnie said.

"I think someone compelled us last night. They made me like Katherine. I can't believe it still happened," Elena said.

"What? What happened?" Caroline said.

"I…seduced Stefan and Damon," Elena said hiding her face

Caroline eyes widened. "Well you do love them both."

"Caroline," Bonnie said.

"What it's true," Caroline said.

"But I don't' want to be like Katherine," Elena said. "I can't even stay the same room because I'm afraid it will happen again.

"Why do you think someone compelled you?" Bonnie said.

"Because I would never intentionally do something like that. Stefan wouldn't either and Damon is another story," Elena said.

"Who would want to compel you to do something like that?" Bonnie said.

"I don't know. The only rational person that comes to mind is Klaus," Elena said.

"Just because he was evil, doesn't mean he's like that now. He's the nicest guy there is," Caroline smiled.

Elena looked at her oddly. "Did I miss something?"

Bonnie sighed. "Ya, Caroline is getting married."

"Married? To who?" Elena asked.

"You guys know who?" Caroline said.

Elena's eyes widened. "You can't mean Klaus?"

"Yes, duh…where have you been?" Caroline asked.

"Are you crazy? He killed my aunt and Tyler's mother. What are you thinking?" Elena shouted.

"He admitted his sins and is sorry for what he did. He loves me and I'm marrying him no matter what anyone says," Caroline said.

"Does Tyler know this?" Elena asked.

"No, I'm actually going to go talk to him later. Besides, I'm over him. He's with Haley now and I love Klaus. We all found someone so we should live happily ever after," Caroline smiled.

"Oh my god. He compelled you. He must have," Elena said.

"Klaus did not compel me. He promised he would never do that and I trust him," Caroline said. "And if you would admit your feelings for Kol. You could get married and were be sister in law," Caroline said.

"Never going to happen, Caroline," Bonnie said.

"We'll see," Caroline smiled.

Elena had enough of this. She needed to get Caroline back to way she was. With Bonnie's help maybe she can.

The door bell rings making Elena jump.

"I'll get it," Bonnie walked to the door and opens it.

"Tyler what are you doing here?"

"Is Caroline here?" Tyler asked.

"She is?"

Caroline walks in the room and frowns. "Tyler, what are you doing here."

"I wanted to talk to you," Tyler said. "I miss you, Caroline. My life is so messed up now."

"I'll be in the living room if you need me," Bonnie said.

"Okay," Caroline said. "Tyler you have a son. I can't be in your life now and I don't' love you anymore."

"What?"

"I love Klaus, Tyler. You have to move on," Caroline said.

"You hate Klaus. What did he do to you?"

"Klaus didn't do anything. He loves me," Caroline said.

Tyler is angry and doesn't believe it. Klaus must have done something to her." You have to trust me. Klaus compelled you."

"Tyler I'm not doing this again. Klaus did not compel me. Just let it go," Caroline said.

"No," Tyler grabs her arm. "I can't let you do this to yourself until you know the truth."

"Tyler you're only going to make it harder. I'm marrying him and there is nothing you can do about it," Caroline said.

Caroline fumes and pushes him against the wall. "Stop it."

"Caroline, what happened?" Bonnie said running in. Elena followed her.

"Tyler won't accept I'm marrying Klaus. Why can't you guys just be happy for me?" Caroline stormed out of the house.

Tyler watched her leave. Then he turned toward Elena. "I can't believe that bastard did this to her. We have to find away to get her un-compelled."

"What if she's not compelled?" Elena asked.

"No, I don't believe it. She would never love a monster like him." Tyler said.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"I'm going over to talk to Klaus."

"No, Tyler…he'll kill you," Bonnie said.

"At this point of my life. I don't care. He took Caroline from me and I know he had some part in turning me into a hybrid and attacking Haley. He ruined my life," Tyler said.

"That may be so, but you have a child. He needs you," Bonnie said.

"He…I have a son?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, he looks just like you," Elena said, smiling.

"Go to Haley. Talk to her." Bonnie took his hand and cupped it. She gasped released his hand suddenly.

"Bonnie," Elena caught her.

"Bonnie what did you see?" Tyler asked.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I saw you with your son and Haley. You were happy. I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

Tyler stood there trying to understand what Bonnie just told him. "I will go to Haley, but…I have to see Klaus first."

"Tyler, don't," Bonnie said.

"No, he should. We all should. Last night he ruined my chance with Stefan. Now I don't know what to do," Elena said.

"What did Klaus did to you?" Tyler asked.

"I think Klaus compelled me," Elena said.

"Compelled you to do what?" Tyler asked

"Nothing, it's private. We should go and talk to Klaus. If you go with us Bonnie he won't try anything. Please, Bonnie," Elena said.

Bonnie sighed. She really didn't want to go because Kol will be there. "Fine, let's go.

* * *

Stefan and Damon parked their car in the driveway of the Michelson's home. They walked around the back to find Klaus sitting by the waterfall. He turned around and smiled.

"What brings the Salvatore's to my home?" Klaus said.

Stefan growled. "You know damn well what it is?"

"Actually I don't. Maybe you should fill me in?" Klaus said.

"Why did you compel Elena last night?" Damon asked.

"Why would I do that?" Klaus asked.

"Because you're an ass," Damon said.

"Why are you both bickering about it? This is what you both wanted. You both love Elena so why can't you be happy about it?"

"Because she doesn't know want to be around us now. Because of you, we probably lost her," Damon sneered.

"You should know by now if you want something you don't stop until you have it. Why are you two not perusing her?" Klaus asked.

"So you admit you did to. Bastard," Damon said.

"I am not sharing her with my brother," Stefan said.

"That would be like you and Elijah sharing Caroline," Damon aid.

Klaus snarled. I already had a lifetime of that when Tatia came along."

Damon chuckled. "Now you know how I feel."

Klaus stood up and glared at Stefan and Damon. "You two think this is the end of your relationship with her. I doubt it. I noticed the way Elena looks at you both. It's only beginning. And I know you two won't stop until you both have her anyways."

"You didn't just compel her. You compelled me and Damon too, didn't you?" Stefan asked.

"If you think I'm going to be your lapdog then your wrong," Damon said.

"It's a little late for that Salvatore's. I must admit I did compel you last night so the compulsion is still there," Klaus smiled.

Stefan tackled Klaus as they fell to the ground.

Damon was very pissed, but not stupid enough to do something like Stefan just did.

Klaus stood up and lifted him off the ground by his neck. "If you do that again I will toss you in the dungeon. And you know how creative I can get with a knife."

"Let my brother go, Klaus?" Damon asked.

"I don't know if I should or not," Klaus said. "I am bored."

Stefan sighed annoyed. He was about to kick him when he found himself on the ground. Beside him was Caroline. She had Klaus pinned down below her. Her fangs were out as she snarled at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Stefan is my friend," Caroline said.

Klaus chuckled. "Nice for you to drop in, love. I was just thinking about you."

"Don't try to get out of it. Did you compel Elena and the Salvatore's?

"Maybe, but not for reasons you think, love," Klaus said.

"What? Why would you do that?" Caroline asked standing up.

"Are you cherishing the yard? I don't think Elijah would approve," Kol said, walking outside.

Damon chuckled. "Good one."

"Shut up, Kol," Klaus said.

"I'm sure you remember me telling you that everyone should be happy. Even your friends. So I thought you would be happy that I finally solved their probable," Klaus said. "It will take some time for them to get use it, but none the less their be happier. You do want to see your friends happy right?"

Caroline wiped the dirt off her dress and thought about it. "I do. You are right."  
"What?" Damon said. "Are you crazy?"

"In time your understand," Caroline walked back into the house.

Klaus glared at her.

"Looks like someone is love stuck like a sick puppy. Still that is not the way to love a girl, you ass," Damon said. Damon found himself on the ground with Klaus hand wrapped around his throat.

"You really want me to kill you, don't you?" Klaus asked. "Besides like you're the one to talk. I remember Caroline telling me the time when she was human and how you treated her." I should toss you in the dungeon so i can torture you."

"Stop, let him go, Klaus," Stefan said.

"How are you going to stop me, ripper?" Klaus said. He squeezed and then Klaus found himself releasing Damon and screaming. He glared up to find Bonnie standing before him with dark eyes. His head was throbbing. Klaus ran to Bonnie and sank his fangs in her neck.

Bonnie screamed.

Kol ripped Klaus away and sank his fangs into his own wrist and placing it on Bonnie's mouth. "Are your crazy?" he yelled at Klaus.

Klaus grinned. "I told you if the witch was out of line she would suffer the consequence. She was trying to give me an anerisium."

Kol picked up Bonnie.

"Hey where are you going with my friend," Elena said.

"I'm making sure my witch is okay and away from him," Kol said running into the house.

Elena helped Damon up.

"I was only teaching Damon a lesson," Klaus growled as he saw Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

"We need to talk," Tyler said.

"We all need to talk?" Elena said with arms crossed.

Caroline sat in the living room on Klaus's lap. "Now would everyone please leave? I already told you my opinion and my decision."

"This is a lost cause. Let's go brother and Elena," Damon said.

"No, what about Bonnie?" Elena said.

"I'll make sure Bonnie is taken care of," Caroline said.

Tyler glared daggers at Klaus. "

"I will find a way to uncompelled her Klaus," Tyler said standing up and leaving.

"Poor guy, he's really heartbroken," Caroline said.

"He already has a child. He should stick to them," Klaus said, annoyed.

Elena, Damon and Stefan left.

"Finally, we got the place to our self," Caroline curled against him.

Klaus smiled.

* * *

Tyler goes to Dr. fells home. He knocks on the door and waits.

The door opens. "Tyler, what are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to Haley?"

Dr. Fell nods and lets him in. Tyler goes in the living room and sees Haley coming down the stairs with the baby in her arms. She hesitates, but goes down.

Tyler stares at the child in her arms.

Haley notices the look and smiles. She makes her way down and stands near him. "His name is Kayden. Would you like to hold him?

Tyler hesitates, but takes the child in his arm when she hands him the child. He stares down at the small child and then back at her. "I'm so sorry Haley. I'm sorry."

Haley cups his chin and wipes the tears from his cheek. "I know it wasn't your fault. I never wanted you to know what happened that night. From the day I met you I liked you. I was starting to fall in love with you. I think I still am, but please don't blame yourself for this," Haley said.

"I can't help it…I."

"No," Haley said. "We created this child and he needs us. Promise me your stay with us and won't go after Klaus," Haley said. "I can't risk losing you."

Tyler nodded, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to help Caroline. Caroline was his love and friend. He had to help her. The last thing he wants is for Klaus to destroy her life.

* * *

Kol sit on the bed and stares down at the witch that lay beside him. He moves a strain of hair from her face. The wound on her neck is healed and he knew she would be okay. Other then that he would make sure to get Klaus back, for hurting his precious witch.

Bonnie's gasped wide away. Kol grabbed her arm to calm her down. "It's okay, you're safe. It's just me," Kol said.

"It doesn't mean I'm safe," Bonnie said looking around.

"I did save you. You should be fine," Kol gently traced her jaw and smiled at her. "I would never let anything bad happen to you."

Bonnie gulped.

"I would never compel you or hurt you. I like my mate to fight back." Kol leaned against her and whispered in her ear. "It makes it more fun that way."

Bonnie shivered as he gently kissed her neck and smoothed his hand down her back.

Bonnie found herself lying on the bed with Kol hovering over her?" You know I would never let anything happen to you and you know I like you. Are you wiling to accept that I can fulfill your needs like no other man can? And you know it's true, because you feel what I feel just like I do. I know your confuse, but if you let yourself go you would never want to let me go," Kol whispered.

Bonnie's heart raced as he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. Bonnie cupped his chin pulling him back. "Show me your true face?"

Kol smiled. "Anything you say darling."

Bonnie watched as Kol's eyes darken and black veins appeared under his eyes. She traced his face and wondered if she could do this. Could she really fall in love with a vampire? But it was against her nature to like vampires, right?

"Kol, cupped her hand. "I won't bite unless you want me to."

Bonnie smiled. "I know."

Kol went in for a kiss when he heard aloud scream coming from a couple rooms down. "What the heck?" Kol leaned up to hear Katherine screaming Elijah's name.

Kol sat up. "Damn it, Elijah."

"What's wrong?" Bonnie said."

"Brother and his stupid girlfriend. I'll be right back," Kol stood up and pushed the door open to Elijah's room.  
Kol grinned at the site.

Katherine was bend over the bed face forward and Elijah was behind her. "I never knew you liked it doggie style, Katherine." Kol chuckled.

Elijah faced his brother. "Get the hell out, Kol."

Kol laughed even harder. "Then keep it down. Unless you want the whole town to know what your doing." Kol ran out of the room as a shoe came flying at him.

Kol went back to his room to find Bonnie fast asleep.

Kol sighed. At least he tried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rated - M**

Caroline lies on the bed wearing a sexy negligee. Klaus is wearing a pair of black sweat pants as he flips threw a book.

Caroline sighs annoyed trying to toss the book away from him. "Klaus I'm bored."

Klaus glares at her and notices the cute negligee she is wearing. He is really trying to be patient, but this new Caroline is wearing down his sexual need for her. Doesn't mean they can fool around. He smiled and pinned Caroline below him. "You have been teasing me all day you little minx. What shall I do to punish you?"

Caroline wiggled against him. "I can think of a few things."

Klaus smiled and ripped the negligee off of her leaving her bare. He pulled her forward and kissed her.

Caroline moaned. He released her smiling at her.

"Are you going to punish me with hybrid sex."

Klaus laughed out loud. "Sorry love, not today. I want to share that moment with you on our wedding day.

"What shall we do then," Caroline teased.

"I can think of a few things," Klaus smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Elena awoke and was relieved to find both gone from her room. Not that she didn't want to see Damon or Stefan, she just needed time. It was worst because her friend Caroline was marrying Klaus. She knew Klaus did something to her. Her friend would never marry him. Not after all that he has done to her and her family.

She needed to find a way to get her friend back and away from Klaus. She got out of bed and took a shower. Once she was done, she dressed and went into the kitchen. She found Stefan and Damon glaring at each other at the table. It looked like they were about to fight. Elena decided to break the tension.

"Stefan?"

He turned and smiled at her. "Hi."

"I was wondering when your wake up," Damon said.

Elena took a seat at the table. "We have to do something about Caroline before she marries that monster. I know Klaus compelled her."

"It's obvious, but I don't feel like getting my heart ripped out of my chest," Damon said.

"Caroline is our friend, Damon. Or did you forget?" Elena asked.

"I remember, but Klaus is a hybrid and indestructible. There is no way to kill him. Have you forgotten?" Damon asked.

"No, but if we use the white oak stake," Elena said.

"No, don't even think about that. The last time we did that Rebecca killed you," Damon said.

"What did you do with the stake, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I'm surprised Klaus never came back for it when he stabbed you Stefan," Elena said. Which she thought was very odd.

"It's useless for us to use it. Only a human can use it against an original," Damon said. "I hid it for a good reason to use it. I'm not telling you where."

Elena sighed. "Bonnie could do it."

"I like the idea, but Bonnie is bonded to Kol. He would know and it would only make the situation worse," Damon said. "Jeremy could do it."

"No, I will not put my brother in danger," Elena said.

"He's a vampire hunter," Damon said.

"No," Elena said.

"There is a another way," Stefan said.

"And what brilliant plan do you have, brother?" Damon asked.

"We're going to need Bonnie's help. It's not going to be easy," Stefan said.

* * *

Bonnie awoke to find Kol staring at her. "You know it's creepy to have someone watching you sleep," Bonnie said.

"You're cute when you asleep," Kol said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and was relived her clothes were on. "I'm taking a shower," Bonnie stood and walked to the bathroom.

"Can I join you?" Kol asked.

"No, and if you follow me I'll give you an aneurism," Bonnie said shutting the door.

Kol sighed and went to the closet pulling out a dress that he saw Bonnie once look at it a week ago when she went shopping. He laid it on the bed and left the room. He headed down the stairs and stopped. The stairway had flowers wrapped around the rails and downstairs the chandeliers shined gold.

In the middle of the room he could see Rebekah and Caroline arguing about something. He decided to investigate.

"No, it looks better this way," Rebekah said.

"This is my wedding as you know," Caroline said.

"Ladies what seems to be the problem," Kol asked with a grin.

"Stay out of this, Kol," Rebekah said.

Kol grabbed a handful of glitter that was in a bowl and tossed it at his sister. He chuckled. "I should call you sparkle Barbie."

Caroline laughed. Rebekah jumped on Kol and she punched him.

Bonnie came down the stairs wearing the dress Kol had brought her. She walked downstairs to see Kol and Rebekah fighting. She saw Rebekah grabbed a staked from her back pocket. Her eyes widened and she instantly gave Rebekah an aneurism and she dropped the stake.

"Thanks, darling. I didn't know you cared about me that much," Kol said standing up.

"Bonnie, are you okay," Caroline said.

"I'm fine," Bonnie released Rebekah making her growl at her.

"You do that again and I'll snap your neck, witch," Rebekah said.

"Hey, that's not nice to say to your sister in law," Kol said.

"You're getting married too," Caroline said with a smile.

"No," Bonnie said.

Kol frowned. "In time she'll change her mind."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She walked into the kitchen and ran into Katherine.

"Still a witch I see. I'm surprised Kol didn't turn you yet," Katherine said.

"I will never turn into the thing I hate," Bonnie said.

"Says the girl who is bonded to an original. Believe me, once an original has bonded you with them, there is no escape. You might as well as face it that you are stuck with him till eternity," Katherine said.

"You mean until I die. I won't live forever," Bonnie said.

"I guess they forgot to mention that that little bit of news. Once you are bonded with an original, you won't die unless he dies. You won't age just as he does. I guess he forgot to mention that."

Bonnie glared at her. No, that couldn't be true. "You're lying."

"Believe what you want, Ms. Bennett. At least I'm free," Katherine grinned.

Bonnie wanted to wipe that grin off her face. She reached over to grab her wrist when Elijah appeared behind Katherine and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Is that what you think Katherine? That your free?" Elijah said in a stern voice.

Katherine sighed annoyed. "Why wouldn't I be free?" Katherine said and pressed her back against his chest.

Bonnie watched as Elijah turned Katherine around facing her.

"You must have not remembered are time together last night very well," Elijah said with a smile.

"I remembered." Katherine said.

Elijah grabbed the compact out of her handbag and opened it. He showed her neck. Katherine saw the mark and noticed it was similar to the one on Caroline's neck. "You bonded with me," she hissed.

"Yes, Katherine. I said you were mine from the beginning. It's not like I forced you to do anything. You agreed to it," Elijah said. He kissed her cheek and walked away.

Katherine watched him leave. Her face red and she wanted nothing more then to stake him.

"Seems like you're not to happy about that. I thought you loved him?" Bonnie asked.

"There is a difference between love and dishonesty." Katherine walked away.

Bonnie watched her and shouldn't be surprised by Elijah. He was an original and was conniving as the others. But he was respectfully and noble. And she liked that about him. He was the only one that wasn't as ruthless as the rest. Bonnie could give him credit for that. But she should have seen the deception. He was an original and once they want something they will get it no matter what the cost is.

Bonnie's cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Elena."

"Bonnie are you okay. I missed you," Elena said.

"I'm fine. I have to let you know. Caroline is planning her wedding now. They must be having the wedding," Bonnie said.

"I know, but I have a plan. Meet me at the Salvatore's mansion." Elena said.

"What if Kol follows me," Bonnie said.

"Try to lose him," Elena said. "This is important."

"Okay," Bonnie hanged up. She wasn't sure about this because Elena's plans always seem to get them into more trouble.

* * *

Klaus walked to the door annoyed. If Kol didn't kill the last maid he wouldn't have this problem. He opened the door and sighed. "What do you want? Another death wish?"

"I came to see how Caroline is doing?" Tyler asked.

"Why aren't you with Haley?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you alone," Tyler said.

Klaus stepped back and invited him in. He really wanted to kill him, but he knew Caroline would never forgive him for that. Tyler faced him. "What is it then. I am very busy," Klaus said.

"You cannot marry Caroline," Tyler said.

"Why? Are you going to stop me?" Klaus asked.

"Then you should have no problem, compelling Caroline," Tyler said.

"I never compelled her."

"I know your lying Klaus. Why are you doing this? Are you afraid she'll leave your sorry ass if you uncompelled her? Is that it?" Tyler yelled.

Klaus grabbed him by his throat and tossed him against the wall. "You will do well to speak to me with respect unless you want your heart on the other side of the room," Klaus threatened.

Tyler stood just as Caroline came down the steps. "What is going on?"

"Nothing dear. Tyler was just leaving, wasn't you?" Klaus said.

Tyler frowned. He wasn't going to give up that easy. "Caroline you can't marry him. He's compelled you to believe that you love him."

Klaus grabbed him by the neck.

"Klaus, stop," Caroline ran down the steps. "Let him go."

Klaus dropped him. "Leave before I toss you out Tyler."

"Caroline, I'm begging you not to marry him," Tyler said.

"Tyler, I love him. I will not leave him. Now please leave. I'm sure Haley and your son misses you," Caroline said.

"But Caroline," Tyler protest.

"Tyler please," Caroline said.

Tyler turned and walked past Klaus. He slammed the door shut just as Kol walked in.

"Wow, you're still alive. It must have been your lucky day," Kol teased.

Tyler really wanted to say something, but he figures he would probably be killed. He'll find a way to stop the wedding.

Kol shuts the door and passed Caroline. "How are the too lovely love birds doing? With all that noise last night I'm surprised you're still awake," Kol joked.

Klaus frowned. Caroline chuckled. "We were just fooling around, but your brother has a very talent tongue."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Really is that all the talent you showed her brother. I have better skills then that…" Suddenly someone pulled him by ears away from them. Klaus eyes were dark and he wasn't happy.

Kol pushed Elijah away. "What was that for?"

"As you know Klaus's temper is limited. I was saving you from being daggered again."

"He just doesn't want to admit I'm better in…"

"Kol, please refrain yourself from talking about your personal life. I'm sure our guest don't want to hear of such things at the wedding," Elijah said.

"Why? You're not having a good sex life brother," Kol teased.

Elijah sighed annoyed. He was relieved when he saw Bonnie walk toward them. "Ms. Bennett. It's good seeing you. Maybe you can keep my brother entertained before the guest arrive."

Bonnie watched Elijah walked away. She walked past Kol and walked toward Caroline. Kol intercepted her.

"Hi darling. Did you miss me?" Kol asked.

"No, now if you excuse me, I need to talk to Caroline," Bonnie said.

"There is no rush, darling. We help decorate before the guest comes," Kol said.

Bonnie wondered if Kol was trying to stop her from talking to Caroline. It seemed odd he wanted to decorate. "Later." Bonnie past him and took Caroline's hand pulling her away from Klaus.

"Bonnie, what is it?" Caroline asked.

"We need to talk. Alone," Bonnie said eyeing Klaus.

Klaus walked up to them annoyed. "If you have something to say you can say it to the both of us."

"I don't trust you," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, but he's going to be my husband. You can tell him too," Caroline said.

Bonnie was so frustrated that she really wanted to smack Klaus. "Is this really what you want? He has killed and hurt your friends and family. He is a monster that has compelled you to believe that you love him."

"That is enough," Klaus said.

"What are you going to do about it? Drain me?" Bonnie said.

"Don't give me any ideal that I might just do," Klaus hissed.

Kol quickly took Bonnie's arm. "Bonnie I think it's best if we leave and get some air."

"Stop, you two. You are my friend and I on my happiest day you accused Klaus of this. How could you?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not accusing anything," Bonnie said. "I'll prove it."

"What?" Klaus said.

"You heard me," Bonnie said glaring at him.

"I don't believe it, Bonnie. I love Klaus," Caroline said.

Bonnie grabbed Caroline's arm and Klaus went to grab her throat. Bonnie pushed him back with her powers. Kol fell to the floor as he was pinned down. Klaus was snarling at her.

"Bonnie, stop you're scaring me," Caroline said.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to show you the truth," Bonnie said. She called out her powers and tried to get a vision on Caroline, but was suddenly yanked away and tossed to the floor. Bonnie looked up to find Rebecca standing over her.

"I knew you would be trouble," Rebecca said.

Bonnie stood and screamed, as Klaus was suddenly in front of her with fangs bared. She raised her hands and she lite him on fire.

Kol never saw Klaus run so fast in his life. He laughed slightly knowing that won't kill him. He was amazed that Bonnie had the balls to do it. Now he was afraid what Klaus would do once he was back. In the distance he heard as splash outside. He must have jumped in the poor out in the back. He chuckled. He wished he had a camera.

"I believe it is wise to leave at once, Ms. Bennett," Elijah said. "I'm afraid my brother will retaliate."

"I agree," Caroline said walking past Bonnie and to the back door.

"Caroline, please. I was only trying to help," Bonnie said.

"I don't need your help," Caroline said.

Bonnie sighed sadly.

Kol took her hand. "Come on we must leave.

They walked toward the main door and opened it. Bonnie screamed as Klaus stood there in dry clothes. His eyes were dark and blood shot.

"Leaving so soon." Klaus smiled and sank his fangs in her neck causing her to scream.

Kol fell to the floor as the pain radiated from his body. He felt like his body was being drained. He felt what Bonnie was feeling because they were linked. "Stop."

"You're killing your brother, Klaus. Stop," Elijah said.

Klaus didn't listen he kept drinking the life out of the witch. If she wasn't linked to Kol he would of snapped her neck. After she past out he dropped her to the floor. Klaus stood there with blood staining his lips. "I should so that more often," he said with a smile.

"Oh my god, you ruining the wedding you idiot," Rebecca said. "You got blood on the floor."

Klaus wiped off the blood with a handkerchief. "Then clean it up. Take Kol and the witch upstairs. Make sure they are not disturbed," Klaus said passing Elijah. Klaus headed toward the kitchen when he saw Caroline standing there with wide eyes staring at her friend lying on the floor.

"Oh my god it's true." Caroline backed away.

Klaus appeared before her grabbing her arm. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me. I would never hurt you. Do you understand me?" Klaus gently caressed her cheek as his eyes dilated. "You will remember nothing of this. You will only remember Bonnie fell and sprain her ankle and that she won't be able to make it to our wedding."

Caroline nodded dazed. Klaus smiled and released her.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to Caroline's wedding. How could she marry that monster?" Damon said.

"She's compelled. We all know this," Stefan said fixing his tie. "We all know the plan, right?"

Elena stood beside dressed in a plum colored dress. She gazed at the two brothers uncomfortably as she remembered their night together. She blushed then looked away.

"Yes, and hopefully this little plan of yours doesn't get us killed little brother." Damon looked away from his brother and noticed Elena's gaze. He held out his arm with a smile. "Ready beautiful?"

Elena nodded and Stefan stood by the door and knocked.

Rebecca opened the door wearing a green dress. "Well, look who made it. I thought you would be to scared to make it."

Elena scowled. "Caroline is our friend. We wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Should be an interesting night. Please come in, but as a fair warning. If you try anything to mess up this wedding I will personally kill you," Rebecca said.

"Right back at you Blondie," Damon said walking into the house.

Stefan scowled at his brother. "Keep your mouth to a limit Damon. We just got here."

"I couldn't pass up the chance to tease Blondie. Speaking of, where is the bride to be and the Miss. witchy?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie should already be here with Kol." Elena looked around the rows of chairs displayed in the large dining room. There were many people she knew here. She was surprised to even see Tyler and Haley here. Miss. Forbes was even here. Bonnie's father was there too. "I'll be right back."

Elena left the brothers and walked toward Bonnie's father. "Mr. Bennett?"

"Hi, Elena. How are you?"

"I'm good. Have you seen Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"No, I haven't seen her all day. I'm worried."

Elena sat beside him. "Why? Do you think something happened?"

"I asked Klaus about it, but he said he didn't know. He seemed very irritated when I mention her name. I fear something happened," Mr. Bennet whispered.

"I'm sure she is okay. If I find her I'll let you know." Elena stood and walked back to Stefan and Damon. "We might have a problem."

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie's is missing. She might be in trouble," Elena said.

"Figures, judgey would get on Klaus's bad side," Damon said.

"We have to find her. I'll go upstairs while you keep Klaus busy," Elena said looking at the two brothers.

"No way. You are not going up there alone, Elena," Damon said.

"I can take care of myself. I'm a vampire. Remember," Elena said heading toward the stairs.

Stefan didn't like this. In the corner of his eyes he saw Klaus. "I'll be right back. Keep Rebecca entertained," Stefan whispered.

Damon scowled as Stefan left. He sighed and walked over toward Rebecca.

Stefan headed toward Klaus. He stood beside him looking at the guest "I never imagined I would be going to your wedding."

"I know you came for Caroline. No need to deny it," Klaus said.

"True. Why did you do it?" Stefan asked.

"Do what?" Klaus asked.

"I know you compelled Caroline. She has the same distant, dazed look when my brother compelled her. You know if she gets her memory back she will hate you," Stefan said.

Klaus frowned. "Possible, but by the time, I will have her heart and her body. She won't be able to turn back from it."

Stefan eyes blazed in fury. "Your sick you know that, don't you?"

Klaus smirked. "I might be, but it still doesn't compare to the truth that Caroline and me are bonded forever. Even if I'm dead and she hates me she'll still come back to me."

"I doubt that," Stefan said.

"What about you and Elena? You have a bond. Actually with my help the three of you do now," Klaus chuckled.

Stefan reached for his neck, but Klaus grabbed his wrist hard. Stefan hissed. "Show some respect Ripper. We have guest here and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to make them into dinner," he whispered.

Stefan yanked his hand away annoyed and sickened by Klaus's threats. He looked around to see if Elena was back, but he didn't see her. Damon was still talking to Rebecca, which leaves Elijah. Where was he?"

Elena walks down the long hall and towards Kol's room. She prayed they were in there. To her surprise she saw two men guarding the door. They turned to face her. She didn't think they would be human. They were probably hybrids. Damn it. What was she going to do now?

She casually made her way toward them otherwise when the door opened. Her heart raced afraid it would be Klaus, but instead it was Elijah.

He walked toward her. "Elena, what are you doing up here?"

"Where is Bonnie? Is she with Kol?" Elena asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say, but Bonnie is okay. She is resting and won't be awake for awhile now," Elijah said.

"Why? What happened?" Elena asked.

"It's best if I don't tell you," Elijah said.

Elena gently took his arm. "Please, I need to know."

Elijah sighed. "Bonnie tried to help Caroline, but Klaus didn't like it. Bonnie didn't seem to well of his threats and lit my brother on fire."

"She what?" Elena asked.

"It didn't turn out well for your friend or for my brother Kol. But they are fine they just need to rest."

"Elijah, please don't you see what this is doing to your family? Klaus needs to be stopped."

"That will unlikely happen," Katherine, said, from behind her. "I got to admit your witch has guts."

Elena turned and scowled. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Obviously," Katherine smiled stepping beside Elijah.

Elijah looked her over with a smile. She wore a long, red halter dressed. The dress had a red slit down her leg baring her thigh. "You look amazing as always, Katherine."

"And you look hot as ever," she smiled.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I just want to see how she is doing." Elena walked past him, but Elijah grabbed her arm.

"I cannot let you do that," Elijah said.

"Elijah please," Elena said.

"It's for your own good Elena," Elijah held her arm tightly pulling her toward the steps. Katherine laughed as she followed them down the steps.

Elijah placed Elena in front of him as he kept his hand close to her back just incase she made a move to go back upstairs. He hated to do this, but if Klaus knew what Elena was trying to do he would hurt Elena.

Elena sighed annoyed as she made it to the bottom of the steps. Damon noticed and made his way toward her. "I see you ran into another original."

"For your own good it is best to keep Elena down here," Elijah said walking past them with Katherine following him.

"We can't do anything now," Damon said. "The wedding is about to start."

Elena sighed sadly. She followed Damon and took a seat beside him. Stefan came and made his way toward them. "Any luck?"

"No, Elijah stopped me," Elena said.

. "Still this is not the end. Were go to plan B," Damon said

"Plan B is suicide," Stefan whispered.

"With the witch, out of commission. We have to do something," Damon said.

Elena sat there not liking this at all.

* * *

Caroline stood in front of the mirror with a beautiful wedding dress on. She looked beautiful. It was white and beige. She just wished her friends could support her. She wished Bonnie wasn't sick and could be at her wedding. At least her mother was there. Caroline turned to find her mom smiling at her. "You look beautiful, Caroline."

"Mom," Caroline hugged her. "I missed you."

"Are you sure you want to do this," her mother said.

"I'm sure," Caroline said. "I love him."

"Are you sure it's real. I mean many people are saying he compelled you," her mother said.

"Not you too. I would know if he compelled me. He didn't," Caroline said.

"How do you know? I remember just a few days ago that you hated him, then the next day you are madly in love with him. What made you change?" her mother asked.

Caroline thought about it and it did seem odd. She can't remember what made her change her mind or anything. "I…I don't know. I can't think about this now. I'm about to get married."

"I understand honey. Are you ready?" her mother said.

"Yes," Caroline said.

Her mother went down the steps first and sat down in the front roll.

Caroline stood on the top of the stairs and looked down. She flinched when Klaus took her hand. "Are you ready darling?"

Caroline smiled. "Yes, but I have to ask you a question."

"Sure, darling. What is it?"

"Is it true, that you compelled me?" Caroline asked.

"No, why would you think that," Klaus asked knowing all to well who put that thought in her head.

"No reason. Are you ready?" Caroline asked.

"As ready as I ever will be, my lovely bride."

Caroline smiled and he took her hand.

* * *

Damon sat in the second roll. Elena and Rebecca were the bride's maids. Damon wondered if anyone else thought it was strange. The grooms were Elijah and Stefan.

Damon watched as Klaus and Caroline walked down the steps hand in hand. The whole scene felt eerie to him and he wondered how this whole thing would end when they get rid of Klaus. Although, he highly doubts that it would ever end for Caroline unless there was a way to unbound Caroline and Klaus. He highly doubts that was possible.

He watched as they stood before a preacher and knew he was compelled unless he was vampire. He rolled his eyes at the mushy moment when they said their vows. He sighed wishing it would end. Maybe if he thought of him and Elena standing there instead. That made a better picture. Him and Elena married. He highly doubts that would happen since she was in love with him and his brother. Which was another reason he wanted to kill Klaus. This would of never happened if he stayed away from Elena and didn't compel them to be together. It messed up everything. He couldn't wait to stick the white oak dagger in his back. Well he wished he could. Since he was a vampire that was impossible. He just prays Elena's brother was able to get the job done and not get killed doing it.

"If anyone has a reason to stop these two from getting married please speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said.

Damon looked around and noticed a few people were too afraid to speak up. He knew Stefan told him to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't help himself. "I have a reason," Damon said standing up. He could see Klaus's eyes burn into him. If looks could kill he would be dead by now. Caroline looked at him surprised.

Damon cleared his throat amused. "I just want to say that Caroline deserves someone better." He sat back down receiving surprised glares from everybody. He chuckled softly.

Klaus reminded himself to punish Damon when he had the chance. The idiot would pay for ruining his wedding. He glared at the preacher and told him to go on.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the preacher said.

"You mean hybrid and vampire," Damon whispered chuckling. Mr. Bennett was beside him and he frowned at the vampire.

Caroline and Klaus kissed.

* * *

Rebecca saw Matt at the end of the row and smiled. She was surprised to see him here. When the wedding was over and everyone chattered she walked over to Matt. "Hi."

"Rebecca, how are you?" Matt said.

"Good, I'm surprised to see you here." Rebecca said.

"I came for Caroline," Matt said.

Rebecca frowned knowing they weren't on speaking terms, but she still like him. She turned to see the younger Gilbert boy standing by the entrance. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." Matt walked towards him. Jeremy was dressed in a tux and seemed dazed. His eyes were set on Klaus and Caroline dancing in the ballroom.

"Jeremy, I didn't know you were coming," Matt said.

"Yes, I had something to take care of."

Take care of what?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," Jeremy said walking past him.

Elena spotted Jeremy walking out the back door. She followed him. "Jeremy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on a few things," Jeremy said.

"On what?" Elena said worried.

"The plan."

"That is not until tonight," Elena whispered.

"I know, but…I felt the need to do it now. I'm a hunter and…if I stake one of the other originals first it would be better to get Klaus."

"No, you can't," Elena took Jeremy by the arm walking toward the road. "It's not a good idea to be here."

"I can't help it," Jeremy said.

"I have an idea," Elena said.

* * *

Klaus walked outside to find Stefan scowling his brother Damon. He smirked and followed them toward the back. No one was around and it was perfect.

Klaus appeared behind Damon and thrust his hand into Damon's chest from behind. "How does feel Damon?"

Stefan turned. "Klaus, stop. Don't do this? He's my brother," Stefan said.

"Your crazy brother almost ruined my wedding. I was planning on punishing him, but I decided his death was better." Klaus said wrapping his hand around Damon's heart.

"Please don't."

"What will you do Ripper. You have nothing to give to safe your precious brother," Klaus said.

Stefan eyed him and could see Damon slowly slipping away. "If you kill him I will kill one of your family members and you know I will."

"Threats will get you know where. Not this time, ripper," Klaus said.

Stefan was losing his patience. "Please, I'll become Ripper again. Is that what you want to here."

"Stefan, stop saving me," Damon said in pain.

Klaus chuckled. "Actually I have a better idea." Klaus yanked his hand out of Damon's chest.

Damon fell to his knees in agony. Klaus knelt down before him. "I'll let you life on one condition Salvatore."

"What would that be your highness," Damon mocked.

"You will be my eyes and ears. You will be loyal to me when ever I call you. You will become like Stefan use to be, a Ripper." Klaus eyes dilated. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Damon snarled annoyed. Damn the originals and their compulsions.

Klaus stood just as Elijah round the corner. "What did I miss brother? Teaching them a lesson I presume."

"Something like that," Klaus said walking away.

* * *

Jeremy rips the dagger out of the vampire that stood by Kol's door. The second one beside him fell to the floor. Elena opens the door and walks in. She looks around and heads around the corner to see Bonnie and Kol lying on the bed together. They were both asleep or at least that is what she hoped. Elena runs toward them and feels Bonnie's pulse. She's okay, but Elena noticed the dried blood on her neck. Someone bit her. It had to been Klaus. What was she going to do?"

She looked up just in time to see her brother slam the white oak stake down on Kol's chest. Elena reached over just in time to stop Jeremy from daggering Kol. "Stop, your kill Bonnie if you kill Kol." Elena said.

"He has to die he's an original," Jeremy said.

"No," Elena struggled to fight her brother. She knocked the stake out of his hand and it landed on the floor.

"Jeremy I'm begging you to not do this," Elena said.

Jeremy picked up the stake and glared at Kol lying there motionless in the bed. "I'm sorry, Elena."

"No!" Elena screamed as Jeremy slammed the stake down.

Elena was relieved when Kol grabbed Jeremy's wrist hard.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me?" Kol asked. His eyes opened and he tossed the Gilbert boy to the wall. He stood and stalked Elena. "What do you think you are doing?"

Elena looked around for a weapon, but didn't see any. "I was trying to stop my brother. I was only checking on Bonnie."

"She's fine," Kol said stalking toward her. Elena backed up ready to lunge at him when the door opened and a pair of hands grabbed her neck forcing her around. "What are you doing here?"

"Klaus?" Elena said.

"Seems you got yourself in a little mess." Klaus glared at the boy behind her.

"Let my sister go?" Jeremy said.

"What are you going to do if I don't," Klaus smiled.

Jeremy held his hand up and a wooden dagger flew out of his sleeve and into Klaus's chest. He dropped Elena and she ran.

Klaus hissed angerly as he ripped the stake out. He was about to grab them when Elena ran and grabbed Jeremy. They both jumped out of the open window. "They will pay for that."

"Not before you pay," Kol walked up to him and punched him in the nose. "That's for Bonnie." then he walked away.

Klaus cursed.

* * *

After the wedding Katherine sat on the edge of Elijah's bed. She wore two-piece red lingerie. Red lace top and a red, black short skirt that that had ruffles at the end. She wasn't sure where Elijah was, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with taking care of Damon. She was sure Klaus got his revenge; she just hoped he didn't kill Damon. She still cared for him, but she didn't love him. She loved Elijah.

She stood on four-inch plat forms and opened the door. She walked in the hall wondering where she was. She didn't care if she was barely dressed. She wanted Elijah. She made her way to the stairs and smirked when she seen Bonnie and Kol come up the steps.

Kol dazed at her. "Hi hot stuff. Looking for my brother for some action I see."

Bonnie sighed annoyed. "Kol."

"What, just stating the obvious," Kol said smiling.

Katherine smiled. "No reason to be jealous, witch. Kol is cute, but Elijah is the only one for me. It's ashamed you missed the wedding. I'm sure Caroline and Klaus are getting acquainted."

Bonnie frowned. "Where are they?"

"Probably in Rome on their honeymoon." They won't be back for awhile," Katherine said.

"Figures," Bonnie said disappointed she didn't stop her friend from marrying Klaus.

"What do you think you are doing, Mrs. Katherine?" Elijah said from behind her.

Katherine smiled as he pulled her against him. "Waiting on you lover."

She turned around and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away noticing the lust in her eyes.

"I have things to tend to Kol. I'll see you in the morning." Elijah said picking Katherine into his arms and racing into the bedroom.

Kol chuckled. "We should leave knowing their going to be making mewing noises all night long."

Bonnie blushed.

"Come," Kol took her hand she followed him down the step and to his red corvette in the driveway.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes, do you trust me?" Kol asked.

Bonnie hesitated, but realized he could never hurt her. He risked saving her yesterday when Klaus about kill her. He was willing to die to save her. She took his hand with a smile. She got in the car and Kol sat in the driver side. "I know the perfect place for just you and me."

* * *

_Elena sat in the tub. She was at the Salvatore house and trying to keep her mind occupied. Damon almost died tonight by Klaus. She was so frustrated and sick of Klaus controlling the people she loved. She wished he were gone. She heard a noise and looked through the shower curtain. Just as she did Damon came into view pulling the curtain away. He stood there nude glaring down at her._

"_Oh my…Damon. What are you doing?" Elena asked._

"_What does it look like, beautiful?" Damon stepped into the tub and sat down on the other side. Her feet touched his thigh and she moved away but he took her feet and laid it on his lap. He took her feet and started massaging it. "Do you like that Elena?"_

_Elena gulped and her inside turned to knots as she eyed his perfect v shape chest. What would Stefan think if he walked in? Oh god what was she going to do?" Elena folded her arms covering her chest. _

_Damon pulled her forward. _

"_Damon," Elena scowled as Damon pulled her into his lap and cupped her chin. His eyes dilated. "Stop hiding your emotions Elena. Let it go. Let it all go and be free to do what ever you want."_

_Elena blinked a couple times. She was no longer filled with worry. Why was she feeling this way? She was a vampire, and it was inpossibe for Damon to compel her. So, why did she felt like she was compelled._

"_Elena?" Stefan called from the bedroom._

_Damon smirked. "She's in here brother."_

_Elena only smiled and melted against his chest. Damon only smirked as the bathroom door opened. _

_Stefan stepped inside and his eyes widened. "What the hell is this?"_

"_What does it look like brother? Some times you can be so dense. She wants us to join her. Don't you Elena?"_

_Elena glared back at Damon then Stefan with lustful eyes. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she felt the urge to kiss him. "I do."_

"_No, this is not you…. Did Klaus compel you two again?" Stefan asked._

"_Hell if I knew. I really don't care," Damon said kissing her neck._

_Stefan wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he should lock them up in separate room. Stefan reached for Elena and pulled her out of the tub. His clothes went wet. He ran into the room placing her on the bed. "Elena, listen to me. This is not you. You're being compelled again._

"_What I need for you to do is, be quiet," Elena, said yanking the jacket off his arms. She pinned Stefan against the floor. "Tell me you don't want this?"_

_Stefan knew this was wrong. So wrong, but why did he love it._

_The door opens and his brother walks in and forces Elena to lie back as Damon knees behind her. "Don't tell me your passing up on this brother?"_

_Stefan is fixated as Elena rips his shirt and unbuttons his pants. Stefan is a lost for words. He feels like he is sinking into an odd relationship that he is sure that will destroy the three of them one day. But for now all he can think about is Elena's wet body on his._

_He hesitates, but when Elena cups his face and kisses him fully on the lips he is lost into the passion once again._


End file.
